Enfin
by le danseur
Summary: Il y a un monde magique en France, en 2019! Une Auror m'y a fait entrer après que j'ai accepté de l'aider pour une enquête. Je ne vous raconte pas le choc pour moi qui adore Harry Potter! Enfin si, je vais vous le raconter, c'est pour ça qu'on est ici, surtout qu'en plus je suis tomber amoureuse de la demoiselle alors que je ne savais même pas que j'étais homosexuelle.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre un**

Au dernier étage d'un immeuble haussmannien, dans le quartier du marais, à Paris, une demoiselle aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils en sont presque blancs, est allongée sur son lit, ses yeux bleus acier grands ouvert. Elle a tout de la danseuse classique, qu'elle a pratiqué d'ailleurs, sauf la taille, elle mesure près d'une mètre soixante-quinze. Gaëlle, tel est son prénom, est installée sous sa lucarne regardant, le ciel de la capitale et écoutant l'église Notre-Dame de Paris sonner les heures nocturnes.

Elle imagine que c'est quasimodo qui la soutient dans sa lutte contre le sommeil, qu'il l'aide à tenir éloigné les cauchemars qui peuplent presque toutes ses nuits, ses songes, depuis trois mois.

Elle n'a pas eu la vie de calvaire de Causette dans les misérables mais elle ne peut pas non plus dire qu'elle fut heureuse, jusqu'à il y a un an. Alors, cette impression de retour à la case souffrance est de plus en plus insupportable.

Elle s'est toujours sentie seule, isolée, comme une étrangère au milieu de ses contemporains.

Il n'y a qu'avec ses parents et ses frères qu'elle n'a pas cette sensation. Et encore, dans les réunions familiales, elle s'arrange toujours pour aider et avoir ainsi une excuse pour rester le moins longtemps possible à table.

Ce grand malaise avec les autres l'a toujours fait souffrir. Elle s'en est toujours protègé en jouant les solitaires mais elle n'aime pas ça. Elle voudrait avoir des amis mais pour cela il faudrait oser s'ouvrir, prendre le risque d'être blessé par le rejet ou la moquerie et elle n'en a pas la force. Elle reste donc seule. C'est une des raisons qui a fait qu'elle n'a jamais pu s'intégrer à l'Ecole. L'autre ce sont les cours eux-mêmes.

Oh, il n'y a aucun concept qu'elle ne comprend pas. Le souci ne vient pas de ses capacités Intellectuel.

Non, elle a un problème avec les mots. Leur univers lui est aussi étranger que les personnes qui l'entourent, même si leur signification est limpide. De ce faite, elle ne les enregistre que très difficilement rendant presque impossible l'apprentissage de ses leçons. L'écriture est tout aussi ardu et le rendu calamiteux, à la limite du lisible à causes des fautes et d'un tiers des idées qu'elle n'a pas jugé utile de coucher sur le papier, pensant qu'elles étaient trop évidentes.

Elle atteint ses limites deux mois après son entrée au lycée. La multiplications des élèves, l'établissement étant beaucoup plus grand que son ancien collège, et le travail quasi acharné qu'elle entreprit pour lutter contre la chute dramatique de ses résultats mais inefficace à cause de son incapacité à apprendre par cœur les écrits, ont provoqué une sorte de burn-out .

Lors de cette dépression, elle se cloîtra chez elle jusqu'à la rentrée suivante. C'est avec la ferme volonté d'aller jusqu'au bac et de l'obtenir qu'elle y retourna. Mais les même causes entraînèrent les mêmes effets, elle ne tint qu'un trimestre. Ses parents voyant son état se dégrader l'exhortèrent à s'arrêter. Elle accepta mais avec le goût amer de l'échec dans la bouche.

La solution à son calvaire vint d'un ami de la famille.

Ce dernier possède la dernière entreprise de réparation de la capitale. Cet ingénieur centralien, las de la consommation à outrance et après avoir déposé de nombreux brevets lui assurant de confortable revenu, a décidé de créer ce commerce où, avec quelques employés, il répare tout ce qu'on lui amène, plutôt que de seulement changer la pièce défectueuse. Il se fait un devoir de ne refuser aucune demande. De ce fait son champ de compétence est le plus large possible.

Gaëlle était venue faire son stage de troisième chez lui. Ses prédispositions l'avaient frappé à l'époque. Alors quand il apprit qu'elle était en échec scolaire, il prit la décision de la former par le biais de ce travail manuel.

En plus de cela et du salaire qu'il lui verse, il l'héberge gratuitement dans cette chambre, se trouvant au-dessus de son magasin.

Ainsi depuis un an, il lui apprend la physique, la chimie, les mathématiques, l'électronique et tout ce qu'il sait en philosophie, histoire et littérature par l'intermédiaire des objets qui passe dans son atelier. Il va jusqu'à prendre des chantiers de plomberie pour pouvoir lui expliquer la mécanique de fluide.

Elle est loin de maîtriser tous les sujets, bien sûr, mais avec lui, elle ne se sent plus nulle.

Elle commence même à envisagé qu'elle pourrait avoir des compétences surtout quand comme ce matin, il la complimente en lui assurant qu'elle n'avait de limite que celles qu'elle s'imposait. C'était la première fois qu'un professeur le faisait. Elle en a rougi jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et elle n'est pas loin de recommencer à cette simple évocation.

Dans la nuit parisienne, la cloche sonne une fois ce qui l'a ramène à l'instant présent. Elle réalise alors qu'en plus de célébrer sa victoire contre une heure de plus sans visions d'horreurs, cela signifie aussi qu'elle vient d'avoir dix-huit ans. Alors comme son héros favoris, Harry Potter, elle se souhaite un bon anniversaire en se cachant sous sa couette et en allumant son téléphone portable pour imité une bougie. Oh ! Ses parents et ses frères vont lui fêter demain mais en fan absolu, elle ne résiste pas à la tentation de jouer une scène de son livre favori. En plus cela lui permet d'avoir un instant heureux lui faisant oublier ses cauchemars.

Désireuse de croire au miracle du passage à l'âge adulte, elle éteint sa lumière et s'endort presqu'instantanément. C'est peut être immature mais elle s'est toujours réfugier dans son imaginaire pour lutter contre son calvaire. Rêver d'un monde meilleur, s'inventer des pouvoirs magiques ou des vies où elle n'aurait aucun problème lui permet de se sentir mieux et de tenir.

Très vite ses songes deviennent angoissants, elle s'agite sur son lit, semblant se battre contre plusieurs ennemies. D'un seul coup, elle crie de douleur en se tenant le genou puis se calme. Mais très vite, telle une somnambule, elle se redresse, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude. Elle pousse alors un hurlement de terreur et tend la main dans un appel désespérée puis disparait de sa chambre.

C'est à cause d'un froid intense et mouillé que Gaëlle se réveille brutalement. Immédiatement elle se redresse sur ses genoux. En voyant la lune juste au-dessus d'elle, elle comprend qu'elle est dehors, elle en déduit, avec horreur, que ce qui la glace est de la neige.

Elle n'a pas le temps de s'en inquiéter, ni de chercher comment elle est arrivée là, qu'un gémissement de douleur déchire le silence de la nuit, juste devant elle. En baissant le regard, elle distingue un corps étendu sur le ventre, le bras tendu vers elle, sa jambe gauche faisant un angle absolument pas naturel.

Elle l'appelle en se levant avec beaucoup de précaution.

Aucune réponse.

Les pieds brûlés par la neige et frigorifiée dans son pyjama trempé, Gaëlle s'approche.

Après avoir rétabli, avec délicatesse, l'alignement du membre inférieur, elle le retourne en glissant plusieurs fois sur lui. Elle veut dégager la tête de la neige pour lui permettre de respirer.

La personne gémit à nouveau mais ne se réveille pas.

C'est un militaire ou un policier, il a un casque et un gilet pare-balle. Elle tente de le ramener à la conscience mais ni ses appels ni le secouer ne réussissent. Cela a juste augmenté ses plaintes.

Elle crie alors à l'aide, à plein poumon.

Rien ne se passe.

Extrêmement inquiète pour l'inconscient, elle observe les alentours pour voir où trouver du secour.

Elle distingue avec soulagement, sur sa gauche, une faible lumière. Elle est incapable d'évaluer la distance qui les sépare mais il ne lui vient pas une seconde à l'idée de partir seule. Au contraire, elle décide de fabriquer un brancard de fortune. Elle avise une masse sombre non loin qu'elle espère être un bois.

Après cinq pas excessivement difficile vers celui-ci, elle passe outre ses réticences et retourne emprunter les chaussures du soldat.

En découvrant des pieds tout fins et plus petit que les siens, elle se dit qu'elle se trouve en présence d'une femme mais ne perd pas de temps à vérifier.

En claquant des dents involontairement et en se frictionnant le plus énergiquement possible pour se réchauffer, elle se hâte de retourner chercher des branchages.

Elle a peur que la blessée meure d'hypothermie. La progression est tout aussi douloureuse avec ses rangers trop justes mais au moins elle glisse moins.

Pendant sa douloureuse progression, elle tente de comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

Elle a dès le début éliminé le rêve. Les souffrances qu'elle endure depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée sont bien trop importante et surtout complètement inédite pour elle. Elle envisagerait bien un enlèvement mais n'en voit vraiment pas la raison.

En arrivant à destination, elle oublie ses réflexions pour se réjouir en découvrant des rondins parfaitement ranger avec derrière une forêt principalement de sapins.

Elle a maintenant l'espoir que la lumière appartient à la maison du bûcheron et non à son imagination ou à un éclairage public.

Elle se met immédiatement au travail.

Elle a l'intention d'utiliser les branches basses des conifères pour fabriquer la civière.

Elle bataille de très longues minutes pour tenter d'en arracher une. Mais après n'avoir seulement réussit qu'à s'être profondément écorchée les mains et chuter sur les fesses plusieurs fois, elle abandonne l'idée. Elle se résout à utiliser deux bâtons trouvés par terre qu'elle solidarisera par un tressage fait de plus fins rameaux qu'elle récupère en grimpant au plus haut possible. Elle doit en récolter une bonne cinquantaine tant ils sont petits. Cela prend beaucoup trop de temps, selon elle, elle a peur que l'état de la blessée s'aggrave, mais au moins elle est plus réchauffée.

Elle a un moment de panique en voulant retourner auprès de l'inconsciente en découvrant les innombrables traces dans la neige. Après s'être calmée, elle a l'idée de regarder au pied des sapins pour repérer ceux sur lesquels elle est montée.

Une fois auprès de sa compagne d'infortune, elle tente à nouveau de la réveiller mais toujours rien.

Elle confectionne alors le traineau. Ensuite elle bataille pour installer la militaire sur le treillis végétale. C'est à nouveau trempée et gelée qu'elle se met en route.

Son intention première était de jouer les conductrices de pousse-pousse, mais c'est beaucoup trop dur. Ces mains sont trop meurtries et n'ont pas la force de tracter l'attelage. En plus, le sol est tellement glissant qu'elle s'étale dans la neige dès le deuxième pas.

Elle décide donc de retourner près des arbres et de prendre deux bâtons comme aide de marche. Ensuite elle récupère la ceinture de sa compagne qu'elle utilise pour fixer la civière à ses hanches.

Les premiers mètres, elle râle et peste. Elle essaye même de parler avec la blessée. Mais très vite elle se tait pour pouvoir mettre toute son énergie dans chaque enjambée.

Jamais effort physique n'a été plus difficile.

Cent fois elle veut abandonner mais quand cela arrive, toujours sa compagne se manifeste.

Ses douleurs aux mains et aux pieds disparaissent à mi-parcours.

Quand elle s'en aperçoit, quelque temps après, elle découvre que ses doigts ont noirci.

Elle se doute que ses pieds sont dans le même état.

Elle persuadée, alors, qu'ils devront tous être coupé à son retour à la civilisation. Elle lutte de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer, sûre que ses yeux gèlerait eux aussi.

C'est aux aurores qu'elle parvient, enfin, à la cabane.

Incapable de lâcher ses bâtons qui semblent soudé à ses paumes, elle crie et les utilisent pour taper sur la porte.

Quand celle-ci s'ouvre, après une éternité, elle s'effondre en avant sur un immense homme.

Soulagée elle va pour parler quand tout devient noir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux**

« Libérée, Délivrée

Je ne mentirai plus jamais

Libérée, Délivrée

C'est décidé, je m'en vais

J'ai laissé mon enfance en été

Perdue dans l'hiver

Le froid est pour moi,

Le prix de la liberté. »

Gaëlle se redresse d'un coup. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour calmer son cœur et comprendre qu'elle est à nouveau dans sa chambre. Bien que complètement perdue à cause de ce retour aussi inexplicable que son arrivée dans une forêt enneigée, elle n'a pas le temps de pousser plus ses interrogations, l'urgence étant de faire taire son téléphone en décrochant.

Gaëlle:-" Allo."

Sa mère:-" Bon anniversaire ma chérie."

Gaëlle:-" Merci maman. Comment vas-tu?"

Sa mère:-" Bien merci, pourrais-tu prendre deux baguettes avant de venir à la maison. Ton père les a oubliées."

Gaëlle:-" Pas de problème maman. J'arrive dans une heure."

Une fois sa conversation terminée, elle se rallonge sur son lit pour repenser à ce qu'elle vient de vivre.

Si c'est un rêve, comme il semblerait, elle ne voit pas d'où il peut venir. Elle n'a jamais dans son passé, connu de douleur physique si importante, ni dû fournir d'effort si surhumain.

Pourtant après sa douche où elle a exploré tout son corps sans trouver de trace de brûlure par le froid ou de cicatrice, elle est forcée d'admettre que tout était imaginaire.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, elle cherche, tout de même sur internet, des témoignages de personne ayant vécu la même chose. Mais elle ne trouve que des illuminés parlant d'enlèvement par des extraterrestres ou la C.I.A et jamais dans leur sommeil. Alors, le temps, le travail et le retour de ses nuits sans cauchemar lui font mettre cet événement, au second plan.

L'année qui suit est alors idyllique sur le plan professionnel. Elle apprend, comprend et maîtrise toutes les connaissances de son patron.

Celui-ci, pour qu'elle acquière de la confiance en elle, lui impose de le remplacer au magasin. Réticente et inquiète au début, elle s'en acquitte, maintenant, facilement au point où l'homme s'autorise à voyager autour du monde.

Par contre, elle souffre toujours de son impression de solitude mais maintenant elle la gère en se plongeant dans le travail.

Le jour de son dix-neuvième anniversaire, sa mère organise un repas où elle convie l'ingénieur. Celui-ci la prend à part juste avant de partir.

Le patron:-" Gaëlle, tu as fait le tour de toutes les applications pratiques civiles de la science. Il n'y a rien qui ait été inventé que tu n'aurais pu imaginer. Je pense qu'il te faut maintenant reprendre tes études pour réintégrer le système. Ce n'est qu'ainsi que tu pourras devenir ingénieur pour enfin pouvoir exprimer ta créativité et plus simplement réparer les inventions des autres."

Gaëlle:-" Vous croyez ? J'aime mon travail chez vous."

Le patron:-" Oh, je n'ai pas l'intention de me passer de toi avant que tu sois en classe préparatoire. Avec tes connaissances, les années lycées ne devraient être qu'une formalité qu'il faut, tout de même, que tu fasses pour te constituer un bon dossier scolaire."

Gaëlle:-" vous savez, côtoyer les autres n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé."

Le patron:-" Tu crois que ce sera plus dur que de gérer mon équipe, les clients et les fournisseurs de pièce détachée qui ont tous tendance à être misogyne et à te trouver trop jeune pour être crédible?"

Gaëlle:-" Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste peur d'à nouveau craquer si je retourne au lycée."

Le patron:" C'est dans plus de dix mois, inutile de paniquer maintenant et quand tu y seras, à la moindre inquiétude, tu pourras toujours venir me parler. En plus, si c'est vraiment au-dessus de tes forces, tu pourras reprendre ta place à mon magasin. Mais ce serait dommage. »

Le lendemain matin, accoudée au comptoir d'accueil de la boutique de réparation, elle repense à ces paroles. Elle y a d'ailleurs réfléchis toute la nuit.

Elle est ramenée à la réalité par la clochette de la porte.

En levant la tête, elle voit entrer une superbe jeune femme. Gaëlle est immédiatement sous le charme de son visage magnifique, de ses pommettes rougie par le froid, de ses lèvres rosées par un gloss, de ses yeux vert foncés soulignés de noir le tout encadré par une chevelure ébène cascadant sur son épaule gauche.

La blonde, en la voyant marcher, pense immédiatement qu'elle est en présence d'une princesse de conte de fée. La demoiselle est si gracieuse, malgré ses hauts talons, dans son jeans, son chemisier blanc et son grand manteau.

Quand la belle inconnue s'arrête devant elle, elle remarque qu'elles sont de la même taille puis ne peux s'empêcher de se noyer dans ses yeux.

Après une microseconde ou une éternité, elle ne le sait, la cliente baisse le regard rompant ainsi le charme. Elle pose, dans la foulé, sur le comptoir sa mallette marron et lui présente une carte d'officier de police.

Ayant du mal à revenir à la réalité, elle est un peu perdue et demande à la femme de répéter.

La jeune femme avec un petit sourire- " Je vous disais que je m'appelle Alix Delibes, que je suis inspectrice de police et je vous demandais si vous étiez bien Gaëlle Saint-Saëns?"

Gaëlle, toute rouge:-" Oui."

-" J'aurais besoin que vous examiniez un objet pour déterminer s'il a été modifié pour entraîner la mort."

Gaëlle, intriguée et surprise:-" Ce serait avec plaisir, mais vous n'avez pas une police scientifique pour cela?"

-" Si bien sûr, mais ils sont débordés et mon chef veut que je boucle ce dossier au plus vite. Je pense qu'il me crois trop jeune pour y arriver."

-« Vous savez que cela n'aura aucune valeur devant les tribunaux ? »

Alix, avec à nouveau, un petit sourire-« Bien sûr. Vous regardez beaucoup de série policière ? »

Gaëlle, gênée :-« Oui. »

-« Mon idée, c'est que vous me donniez votre avis pour pouvoir commencer mon enquête dans la bonne direction en attendant les experts officiels. »

Gaëlle :-« C'est quoi comme objet ? »

-« Une tablette. »

Gaëlle :-« Dans quel type d'affaire ? »

-« Une mort suspect d'un homme en bonne santé. »

Gaëlle, embêtée:-" Là, il va y avoir un souci. »

-« Lequel ? »

-« Cela veut dire que je vais être obligé de démonter l'appareil, ce qu'une expertise ultérieur s'apercevra. »

Alix, dépitée -« Vous ne pouvez pas juste jeter un œil et refermer ? »

Face à la mine déconfite de son interlocutrice, Gaëlle se sent obligée de l'aider.

-« Ok, je vais être le plus délicat possible. Venez dans l'atelier. »

Une fois sur place, l'inspectrice pose sa mallette sur l'établit comptoir et l'ouvre

Gaëlle:-" l'autopsie a déterminé la cause de la mort?"

-" Ce serait un arrêt cardiaque."

Gaëlle en tendant la main pour prendre l'objet:-" Je suppose que le médecin légiste n'a pas trouvé de point d'entrée d'une brûlure électrique, sinon vous ne seriez pas là."

Promptement, la main d'Alix capture la sienne juste avant qu'elle ne prenne l'objet.

Alix:-" Dans ce dossier, il vaudrait mieux rester très prudent. Qu'est-ce que cela signifierait s'il y avait cette brûlure?"

Gaëlle, fronçant les sourcils:-" Que l'arrêt cardiaque est dû à un choc électrique."

Alix, étonnée:-" Mais il y a assez d'électricité dans la batterie pour tuer quelqu'un?"

Gaëlle:-" Oh oui, c'est le nombre d'ampère qui compte et il y en a bien assez dans une tablette. J'ai même lu qu'une chinoise serait morte électrocutée par son téléphone portable."

L'inspectrice réfléchi alors plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre la conversation.

Alix:-" Il me semble maintenant évident que mon service doit avoir un expert scientifique s'il veut fonctionner correctement. Seriez-vous intéressée par le poste?"

Très étonnée par la tournure des évènements mais intéressée par la possibilité de jouer les « experts Paris » et faire plaisir à la demoiselle, elle sait qu'elle va accepter mais tien à clarifier ses compétences.

Gaëlle:-"Oui cela m'intéresse, mais je n'ai aucun diplôme justifiant de mes compétences. Je n'ai même pas le bac."

Alix:-" C'est pourtant vous qui vous occupez des pannes les plus ardus d'après mes informations?"

Gaëlle:-" Parce que j'ai eu un excellent professeur. (Réfléchissant quelques instants) Vous vous êtes renseigné sur moi? Qui vous a dit cela?"

Alix:-" Évidement que je me suis renseignée, je n'allais pas demander son avis à la première personne venue. Donc, si ma hiérarchie est d'accord, vous le serez?"

Gaëlle « Oui, mais ce ne sera pas à plein temps, j'ai ici aussi à m'occuper."

Alix:-"Parlez pas de malheur, j'espère bien qu'il n'y aura pas une vague de meurtre à l'aide d'objet mol technologique."

Elle fixe Gaëlle un peu paniquée puis reprend la conversation tout en récupérant sa mallette.

Alix:-" Je reviens vous voir très vite quel que soit la réponse."

Gaëlle, déçu:-" Je suis là tous les jours alors n'hésitez pas à passer."

Cette réponse semble satisfaire l'inspectrice, elle l'accueille avec un grand sourire.

Alix :-« Merci, je m'en souviendrais. »

La belle inspectrice et son projet font oublier à Gaëlle l'angoisse liée à son futur retour au Lycée. Elle ne parle de cette rencontre à personne. Elle s'en étonne elle-même. Habituellement, elle aurait demandé conseil à son patron et là, elle garde cela rien que pour elle, comme une adolescente ayant un amoureux secret.

Elle passe deux jours à rêver d'aventure policière en compagnie de la demoiselle. Etonnamment et sans s'en rendre compte, elle imagine travailler avec elle en tandem et pas du tout dans un laboratoire. Le troisième matin, en prenant son petit déjeuner, elle finit, tout de même, par se demander pourquoi tant d'euphorie à l'idée de passer du temps avec la belle inspectrice. Après un quart d'heure de réflexion, elle ne trouve aucune raison. C'est déstabilisé et un peu perdue qu'elle descend travailler.

Comme d'habitude, elle passe par l'atelier, directement depuis le rez-de-chaussée de son immeuble. Ensuite elle va à l'accueil de la boutique saluer son patron. Là, elle le découvre en grande discussion avec Alix. En entendant la porte de séparation s'ouvrir, ils se tournent vers elle.

Monsieur Debussy:-" Bonjour Gaëlle, nous parlions justement de toi avec mademoiselle Delibes."

L'interpellée un peu inquiète et intimidée d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention, rougie sans oser répondre.

Instinctivement, voyant son malaise, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs prend la parole sans la quitter des yeux.

Alix:-" Je vous rassure, monsieur Debussy ne m'a fait que des compliments sur vous."

Gaëlle vire au cramoisie.

Alix s'apercevant de cela, change immédiatement de tactique.

Alix:-" Après notre conversation de la dernière fois, j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai découvert que mes craintes étaient justifiées. Beaucoup de dossier ont été classé sans que toutes les pièces à conviction ne soient étudiées. Au vu de cela ma hiérarchie s'est ranger de mon côté. Il est nécessaire que je sois secondée par un consultant technique. J'aimerai que ce soit vous. L'acceptez-vous?"

Gaëlle, ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi c'est à elle qu'elle demande. Cela l'intrigue même. Mais ne voulant pas passer à côté de cette chance, elle met de côté toutes ses interrogations.

Gaëlle:-" Oh oui, si mon patron est d'accord pour que je m'absente."

Monsieur Debussy:-" Evidement."

Gaëlle, fronçant les sourcils:-" Mais, comme je vous le disais hier, je n'ai aucun diplôme attestant de mes compétences."

Alix:-" C'est l'objet de ma visite matinale, justement. Les trois meilleurs spécialistes américains ont été engagé pour vous évaluer dans une heure."

Gaëlle blanchit instantanément à l'idée de passer devant un jury.

Monsieur Debussy:-" Gaëlle, tu as réparé suffisamment de chose pour savoir ce qui a été saboté de ce qui ne l'a pas été. En plus, je t'ai donné les connaissances suffisante pour savoir si elles entraîneraient la mort."

Gaëlle:-' Vous croyez?"

Monsieur Debussy:-" J'en suis certain. »

Gaëlle ressort des quatre heures d'évaluation, vidée. Elle a dû démonter et analyser une dizaine d'objets du gille pain à l'ordinateur, aussi bien en parfaite état que complètement calciné. À chaque fois, elle réussit à trouver ce qui a été saboter et ce que cela a entraîné sur la victime. Elle évite aussi facilement les pièges.

Le jury ne délibère que deux minutes avant de décider qu'elle a les compétences d'un expert.

En sortant, elle retrouve Alix, seule, à l'accueil. Monsieur Debussy a fermé son entreprise toute la matinée pour que le test s'y déroule. Il voulait les meilleures conditions possibles pour sa protégée, il a pensé que l'environnement familiers et ses outils à elle, l'aideraient. Visiblement il a eu raison.

Alix:-" Je vois à votre sourire que vous êtes enfin rassurée sur vos compétences. »

Gaëlle, gêné d'être si transparente:-" Oui. »

Alix:-" Pouvez-vous m'attendre ici, je dois raccompagner ces messieurs les experts. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, les trois hommes sont en route pour l'aéroport dans leur taxis et Alix est de retour dans le magasin mais semble mal à l'aise.

Alix :-« Avant que nous déjeunions et qu'ensuite je vous apprenne les procédures juridiques, j'ai une question à vous poser. »

-« Je vous écoute. »

-" Gaëlle, avez-vous lu les " Harry Potter" ?"

Gaëlle, étonnée:-" Oui, bien sûr. Je les ai même dévorés plusieurs fois. Et vous?"

-" Moi aussi. Avez-vous déjà espéré que ce soit vrai, que la magie existe?"

-" Bien sûr, comme tout le monde, je crois. Pourquoi?"

Alix la regarde droit dans les yeux.

Alix, très sérieuse :-" Quel serait votre réaction si je vous disais que le monde magique existe et que JK Rowling est une cracmol qui a raconté une histoire vraie mais en la romançant et en l'adaptant pour être lu par des adolescents?"

Gaëlle prend quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. En réalité, elle cherche surtout les raisons de ne pas la croire et les risques, si elle se faisait manipuler. Elle comprend très vite qu'elle est prête à être abuser par la demoiselle. Elle plonge alors dans son regard.

-" Je vous dirais que contrairement à toute logique, je suis prête à VOUS croire. "

Le visage de sa vis à vis s'illumine alors d'un magnifique sourire.

-"Allons manger, alors."

Elles partent à pied vers le restaurant. Elles parlent, comme deux amies d'enfance, des livres de leur sorcier préféré et de ses adaptations cinématographiques.

Au bout d'un quart d'heures de marche, l'inspectrice les arrête devant une librairie

Gaëlle, avec un sourire moqueur :-« J'avais pensé à des terrestre plus que spirituel quand vous m'avez invitée à déjeuner. »

Alix, en poussant la porte de la librairie, lui prend la main et les fait rentrer sans répondre. Derrière le comptoir, un homme aux tempes grisonnantes, à l'allure distingué dans son costume trois pièces, lève la tête de son livre à leur entrée.

Le libraire:-"Bonjour mademoiselle Delibes."

Alix:-"Bonjours Pierre."

Pierre:-" Bonjour mademoiselle Saint-Saëns, félicitation pour votre test si brillamment réussi. Le jury, d'après ce que j'en sais, a été très impressionné."

Gaëlle surprise et intimidée:-" Merci."

Alix:-" Pierre, j'aimerai discuter plus longtemps mais nous devons déjeuner rapidement pour que je puisse apprendre nos procédures à mademoiselle Saint-Saëns."

Pierre:-" Alors, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Je m'en voudrais de vous obliger à manger sur le pouce. Mesdemoiselles, je vous souhaite bon appétit."

Les filles ensembles:-" Merci."

Elles se dirigent alors vers une partie reculée du magasin, là où un panneau indique ésotérisme. L'endroit est éclairé par une ampoule vacillante rendant l'atmosphère lugubre. Alix s'aperçoit seulement à ce moment-là, qu'elle tient toujours la main de Gaëlle. Elle la lâche et la blonde se met à reculer, pousser par une brutale et impérieuse envie de fuir. Heureusement tout s'arrête quand Alix la lui reprend.

L'inspectrice sort ensuite de son manteau un bout de bois d'une vingtaine de centimètre et se met à tapoter avec sur plusieurs livres..

S'ouvre alors, devant elles, un passage dans le mur, vers une immense place.

Alix, en l'y entraînant:-" Bienvenu dans la cours des miracles, le centre névralgique de la magie en France. Bienvenu dans mon monde Gaëlle."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois**

Gaëlle d'abord muette d'étonnement, explose de joie en se tournant vers Alix

-« Vous disiez vrai. La magie et les sorciers existent. »

-« Oui. »

-« Et vous êtes une sorcière ! »

-« Oui. »

La blonde regarde partout comme un enfant devant une vitrine de marchant de jouet. Sa compagne est attendrie par ses yeux brillant d'émerveillement. Après un long moment, la nouvelle expert scientifique se tourne vers l'inspectrice, le regard sérieux.

-« Mon envie de fuir, dans la librairie, était dû à un sort repousse moldu ? »

-« C'est ce que je vous ai dit. »

-« Ah je n'avais pas compris. »

La demoiselle reste silencieuse quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'un ton qui se veut détaché.

-« Cela veut dire que je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique ? »

La sorcière lui prend instinctivement son autre main pour la réconforter:-« J'ai bien peur que vous ayez raison. »

Elles restent ainsi un long moment.

Gaëlle, tentant de faire de l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère :-« En tout cas, votre main est un puissant contre sort. A son contact, je n'ai plus du tout eu envie de partir."

Ce n'est qu'en prononçant ces mots qu'elle se rend compte de leur portés.

Pendant quelques secondes les deux demoiselles sont rougissantes et muettes de confusion. C'est la blonde qui trouve la parade.

Gaëlle :-« Mais votre cours des miracles, c'est la place des Vosges avec un théâtre à la place du petit parc et de la fontaine. »

Alix, ravie de ce changement de sujet : « Oui, c'est tout à fait ça, elles ont été conçu en même temps. Mais celle-ci a été construite pour abriter tous les sorciers français du XVII siècles et qu'ainsi ils échappent à la chasse aux sorcières."

Gaëlle :-« Elles ont été si meurtrière ? Je pensais qu'un simple sort de gèle flamme vous protégeais. »

Alix, avec un sourire :-« C'est une des libertés de JK avec l'histoire pour qu'elle soit lisible par un jeune public. Dans la réalité, la décapitation suivait toujours le bucher et il n'y a aucune protection magique contre ça surtout si on n'a pas de baguette. »

Gaëlle :-« Je suis contente qu'elle est omise ce passage. A l'âge où je l'ai lu, je n'aurais pas supporté la réalité."

Alix :-« Moi non plus. Allons manger."

Elles se lâchent, à contre cœur, les mains et marchent sous les arcades.

Alix:-" Maintenant que nous sommes environ 130 milles et reconnus comme des citoyens français, nous n'avons plus rien à craindre des autorités. La place est devenue le pôle du secteur tertiaire magique du pays. Près de trente-cinq milles sorciers et sorcières, viennent y travailler tous les jours de la semaine. Et nous habitons dans toute la France, mais en restant très discret sur nos pouvoirs. »

Gaëlle étonnée l'interrompt :-« C'est génial cette reconnaissance par l'état mais comment c'est arrivée sans que votre existence ai été rendu publique ? »

Alix :-« Pour faire simple, dans les année 20-30, les idées racistes qui ont permis l'arrivée de Mussolini et d'Hitler au pouvoir ont aussi contaminées le monde de la magie.

Celui qui les utilisa pour devenir le leader des sorciers, en Angleterre, s'appelait, Tod Revol, en anagramme cela donne Voldemort.

Ils ont tous, les trois, monté en puissance jusqu'à s'allier pour déclencher la deuxième guerre mondial dans le but de s'emparer de l'Europe. Très vite l'italien fut mis de côté et les deux autres dominèrent leur monde. Mais cela entraina aussi des mouvements sorcier et moldu de résistance qui travaillèrent et gagnèrent ensemble. C'est bien Harry Potter aidé de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger qui vainquit Revol mais tous les trois y perdirent la vie. C'était une mission Kamikaze, Tod ayant toujours en permanence une dizaine de gardes autour de lui et ils avaient tous les trois plus d'une vingtaine d'année.

Une fois la paix signée, les responsables politiques de la France, l'Allemagne, l'Italie et du Benelux étaient bien conscient que sans l'union des deux communautés la catastrophe n'aurait pu être évité et la démocratie restaurée.

Ils créèrent, alors, l'Europe des six qui sous la façade d'une union économique était en réalité l'acte fondateur de la reconnaissance des sorciers comme citoyen de leurs pays.

Bien sûr, ce fut aussi un moyen d'empêcher l'accession de nouveau dictateur et la survenue de conflit entre eux.

L'Angleterre n'y a pas adhéré car plus tourné vers les U.S.A et les sorcier anglais, plus libéraux que les continentaux, préféraient rester indépendant du pouvoir central.

Donc, depuis 1950, les sorciers sont des français à part entière avec simplement une délégation de service publique pour l'éducation, la santé, la police et la justice. Je paye même des impôts et mon salaire d'inspecteur est versé par l'état.

Par contre, pour éviter toute envie de génocide à notre égard, un sort a été mis en place. Les gouvernements apprennent notre existence quand ils prennent leur fonction, l'oublient en perdant leur poste et sont obligés d'agir avec nous comme avec tous les autres citoyens français. Actuellement, cette façon d'agir est suivi dans tous les pays de l'U.E. »

Gaëlle-« Je comprends et je suis bien contente pour vous. Les sorciers vivent-ils en autarcie?"

Alix:-" Oh, non, dans le monde moderne, c'est impossible. Donc, à peu près trente milles sorciers sont employés dans des industries de potions, je crois que vous appelez cela l'industrie chimique, qui fabrique de l'essence de fleurs ou de plantes.

Nous la vendons aux moldus qui l'utilisent, aussi bien par des parfumeurs, les industriels de la cosmétique et les apothicaires. Cela donne la manne financière suffisante à notre communauté.

Voilà nous sommes arrivée au restaurant."

Elle ouvre la porte de l'établissement en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer son invitée. Ensuite, après avoir salué le serveur qu'elle connaît, visiblement, et demandé une table à l'écart pour deux, elles s'installent dans un endroit vraiment au calme. L'inspectrice lance discrètement un sort pour que personne n'entende leur conversation.

Gaëlle, fronçant les sourcils:-" Vous venez de nous isolé magiquement ? »

Alix, étonné :-« Oui, mais comment le savez-vous ? »

-« D'un seul coup, la lumière et les sons ont été modifié. Je suppose que c'est pour qu'aucun sorcier ne s'aperçoive que je suis une moldue, c'est ça?"

-" J'en suis désolée et surtout n'allez pas croire que j'ai honte de vous, bien au contraire. Mais si votre présence s'ébruitait cela compliquerait notre enquête."

-" Je comprends. Le criminelle pourrait s'enfuir et vos concitoyens avoir peur que je révèle leur existence à mes semblables."

-" C'est tout à fait ça."

Elles consultent la carte en silence puis quand elles ont commandé reprennent leur conversation.

-" Et pour la nourriture, vous avez des sorciers qui la produisent?"

-" Non, nous faisons nos courses dans vos supermarchés. Les plus fondamentalistes viennent ici acheter les produits que monsieur Dupont a été chercher à Rungis.

Nos agriculteurs s'occupent des produits que nous utilisons pour nos potions.

Les éleveurs ne s'occupent que des créatures magiques et celle entrant dans la composition de nos préparations magiques.

Bien sûr, quelque sorcier vivent à la campagne et élèvent des poules ou des lapins mais c'est vraiment une toute petite minorité. Ah, j'allais oublier, nous avons un éleveur de chouette pour la correspondance express."

-" Et vous avez été étudié à BeauxBatons?"

-" Oui, tout à fait. Mais ce n'est pas qu'un lycée. C'est là où sont regroupées toutes les formations, aussi bien les cours traditionnel de la maternelle à l'université que ceux permettant d'être éleveur ou plombier magique. On y trouve aussi tous les centres de recherche."

Gaëlle:-" Ça s'est de la concentration d'activité."

-" C'est pour des raisons économiques. Ainsi il n'y a qu'une petite brigade de sorcier affectée au maintien des sorts de protection contre les moldus."

-"Vous aussi vous êtes obligé de faire des économies!"

-" Hélas oui."

Après plusieurs secondes à contempler le ballet aérien des salières, poivrières et autres pots à condiment, Gaëlle s'aperçoit qu'Alix la regarde. Evidement elle en rougit. Le visage de son vis-à-vis respirant la bonté et l'attendrissement, elle ne se sent nullement agressée ou moquée donc ne se referme pas. Voulant détourner l'attention d'elle-même, elle la questionne alors.

-" Comment se fait-il que le libraire me connaisse et soit au courant pour mon test?"

-" J'ai posé la même question à mes parents la première fois que je l'ai vu. Ils m'ont répondu qu'il est le gardien du seul accès non magique entre la cour des miracles et le monde moldu. De ce fait, l'identité des personnes et leurs intentions à notre égard lui est révélé lorsqu'elles poussent sa porte. A beauxbatons, on raconte, même, que Tod Revol voulu faire une entrée marquante et symbolique en utilisant ce passage, la première fois où il vint ici, mais qu'il dû y renoncé parce que Pierre le lui interdit. Puis-je à mon tour poser une question?"

Gaëlle, étonnée:-" Bien évidemment."

-" J'ai suivi les cours de vie moldu. Je sais prendre le métro et utiliser une clef ou allumer la lumière grâce à un interrupteur mais je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment vos avions volent."

Le reste du repas se déroule, alors, entre dégustation et explication, dans une bonne humeur qui étonne les deux demoiselles tant elle est facile et naturelle. Mais comme elles ne peuvent pas oublier les raisons de leur rencontre, elles y mettent fin, avec tout de même beaucoup de regret. Alix sort alors des euros pour payer. Gaëlle en est surprise.

-" Ne vous inquiétez pas, Gaëlle, ce repas est pris en charge par mon service."

-" Merci, mais c'est surtout que vous utilisiez la même monnaie que moi qui m'a étonnée."

Alix, sourit:-" Je vous comprends, j'aimerai aussi avoir les pièces en or ou en argent d'avant-guerre. Je trouve que cela avait une certaine classe. Si nous avons le temps je vous les montrerais chez le numismate, ce soir."

-" Merci."

Elles sortent donc du restaurant et Alix les dirige vers un lieu qui semble se trouver à l'opposé de la librairie.

Les arcades sont aux couleurs de Noel en cette mi-décembre. Des stalactites pendent des arches, de la neige magique tombe doucettement et disparaît avant de toucher le sol. Dans les vitrines, des sapins sont survolés par des traîneaux du père Noel ou des crèches de santons animés rejouent inlassablement la nativité. Dans le magasin de jouet, la tradition a laissé place aux personnages du dernier film moldu à la mode. D'ailleurs, en ce mercredi après-midi, il y a un attroupement de très jeunes sorciers pour voir les combats des chevaliers du futur et de vaisseaux spatiaux. Gaëlle curieuse s'est arrêtée pour regarder. Fascinée par le spectacle, elle en oublie quelques instants la raison de sa présence et sa compagne. C'est quand la scène recommence qu'elle s'en souvient et se tourne, en rougissant, à nouveau, vers Alix.

Alix, souriant:-" L'enchanteur qui a réalisé ce spectacle est mondialement connu et travaille sur tous les continents. Lors de l'inauguration de cette vitrine, la foule était des plus compacts. J'ai moi-même déjeuné d'un sandwich pour admirer son œuvre, le lendemain midi. Venez, allons au chocolatier, les flocons de neiges y sont aux parfums de ses créations."

:-" Je vous suis avec plaisir."

Arrivée devant la boutique, Gaëlle va pour attraper un flocon avec la langue quand une idée lui traverse la tête.

-" Dites Alix, je ne risque pas de tomber sur des goûts à la " Bertie crochu"?"

Alix, après avoir ri:-" Oh, non! Il est français et ses clients aussi. S'il faisait cela, ce serait le discrédit. Goûter vous verrez par vous-même."

Après en avoir happé un, elle se retourne émerveillée vers l'inspectrice.

-" c'est succulent. Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait pas un attroupement ici aussi? Ces flocons donnent le plaisir sans les calories et gratuitement."

-" Parce que pour continuer à vendre des chocolats, le chocolatier a fait en sorte que l'on ne sente qu'une fois par jour chaque saveur."

-" C'est malin. Je peux les tester avant que nous y allions."

-" Bien sûr, en plus je suis mal placée pour vous dire quoi que ce soit, je le fais tous les matins avant de commencer à travailler."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatre**

Les demoiselles continuent ensuite à parcourir les arcades en devisant sur les boutiques, leurs histoires ou les anecdotes qui y a vécu Alix.

A un moment cette dernière emmène Gaëlle en dehors des arches de pierre. Elle se retrouve alors juste derrière le théâtre et face à un alignement de deux rangés d'une dizaine de cheminées monumentales et autant de dalle d'un mètre carré en pierre. Une petite guérite, sur leur gauche, avec un homme à l'intérieur se trouve au bout de cette étrange allée, presque adossé au bâtiment central de cette place.

-" C'est la zone de transit magique. Les cheminées qui nous font face sont pour les arrivées, les autres pour les départs."

-" Mais avec plus de trente mille personnes qui viennent tous les jours comment faites-vous pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'accident?"

-" Le sorcier que vous voyez là-bas dans la petite cabane est le régulateur du trafic. »

-" Les dalles en pierres servent de base au transplanage, c'est ça? Cela veut-il dire qu'il n'est pas possible ailleurs dans la cours des miracles?"

-" C'est exactement ça. Avant la restriction, les matérialisations de sorciers dans une chaise ou un collègue étaient quotidiennes. Comme toujours, il a fallu la mort de deux sorciers, la tête de l'un s'étant retrouvé au niveau du cœur de l'autre, pour que cela change mais depuis plus aucun accident. D'ailleurs, même les services d'urgences de l'hôpital et de la police ont un régulateur pour leur transport. "

-" En tout cas, pour votre travail cela doit bien vous aider en limitant les délits, non?"

-" Vous savez l'esprit criminelle trouve toujours un moyen de détourner les choses. "

Après avoir tout observé, Gaëlle, étonnée, interroge sa guide en montrant sur les arches, dans l'alignement de la zone de transit, trois panneaux où sont marqués Hôpital, ministère et commissariat.

-" C'est réellement là que se trouve ces établissement?"

-" Tout à fait. D'ailleurs si nous allions vous montrer nos procédures, j'ai déjà beaucoup abusé de votre patience."

-' Absolument pas, je passe vraiment un bon moment avec vous. Pas vous?"

-" Oh, si! Mais je me disais juste que ce matin je vous ai plus que forcé la main. "

Gaëlle, lui coupant la parole:-" Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avais très envie de participer à cette enquête. Sinon la dernière fois, je ne vous aurais pas assuré de mon soutien."

-" Merci."

Le reste de l'après-midi, l'inspectrice fait visiter son commissariat qui, bien qu'ayant la même façade que les boutiques de la place, se trouve être vaste, moderne et accueillant une trentaine de gardiens de la paix, une dizaine d'inspecteurs et autant de personnel administratif. Trois énormes cheminées sont dans le hall d'entrée sous la responsabilité du brigadier d'accueil.

Après trois heures de briefing et avoir commandé les outils nécessaires à l'expertise, elles ont enfin fini. Alors qu'Alix raccompagne Gaëlle vers la sortie, elles croisent le commissaire. Celui-ci, en voyant la blonde a un haussement de sourcil d'étonnement qu'il réprime très vite mais que les deux demoiselles ont remarqué.

Alix:-" Bonjour commissaire Stravinski, je vous présente Gaëlle Saint-Saëns, l'expert en matériel technologique moldu. Je viens de la former sur les règles de procédure et nous avons transmis la liste de l'équipement nécessaire à l'administration. Je m'apprêtais à la raccompagner de son côté."

Le commissaire, s'adressant à Gaëlle:-" Mademoiselle Saint-Saëns, je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté de collaborer avec nous. (S'adressant à Alix) Vous étiez si enthousiaste ce matin, mademoiselle Delibes, que vous êtes partie avant que je ne vous parle des mesures mis en place par le ministère pour que mademoiselle Saint-Saëns puisse travailler avec nous. »

Le visage de la sorcière palie et montre alors toute la jeunesse de la demoiselle.

Le commissaire, paternelle :-« Allez mesdemoiselles, venez avec moi jusqu'à mon bureau. »

Le commissaire, une fois dans son bureau :-« Mademoiselle Saint-Saëns pour travailler pour la police magique française, vous devez faire le serment du secret. »

Gaëlle se souvenant du serment inviolable dans Harry Potter blanchit de peur. Alix comprends immédiatement la méprise de la jeune fille et intervient.

Alix :-« Excusez-moi commissaire. (S'adressant à la jeune femme) Gaëlle, votre vie n'est absolument pas en jeu. Ce n'est pas le serment inviolable de Rogue, qui est interdit d'ailleurs maintenant. C'est un sort qui vous empêchera de parler du monde magique et de ce que vous y ferez. »

Le commissaire, étonnée :-« Vous aussi, vous êtes lu ce livre pour enfant ! »

Gaëlle, toujours prête à défendre bec et ongle, le livre qui lui a permis de supporté le collège réagit plus vite que sa timidité.

Gaëlle :-« Oui et je l'ai adoré. En plus, je ne crois pas que je serais ici, si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Comment aurais-je pu croire à l'existence de la magie ? »

Le Commissaire, marmonnant :-« Toujours aussi combattive. (Puis reprend à voix haute) Vous acceptez de prêter serment, alors ? »

-« Oui. »

Une fois le petit cérémonial fait, le commissaire reprend la parole.

-« Maintenant que vous êtes reconnue comme experte scientifique auprès des tribunaux français et que vous avez prêté serment, chère mademoiselle, nous allons parler de votre collaboration avec nos services. Tout d'abord, comme tout expert, vous ne serez pas employée à plein temps. Nous ferons appel à vous suivant les besoins du service. Dans ce cas-là, vous serez officiellement engagée par la police judiciaire de Paris, Vous aurez un contrat établis par l'état français, ce qui vous permettra de justifié votre absence auprès de votre employeur. De ce faite et pour rester cohérent, vous devrez passez par leur locaux, au 36 quai des orfèvres, lorsque vous viendrez travailler ici. Vous passerez, alors, par le bureau d'un des commissaires, Jean Sibelius, un ami d'enfance et cracmol, y travaillant. (Il pose une baguette magique qu'il vient de sortir de son tiroir) Grace à cette baquette d'invité qui agira comme un portoloin lorsque vous serez seule dans le bureau de mon ami, vous arriverez ici sur la zone de transit. Jean se chargera de vous couvrir vis-à-vis du monde moldus et nous préviendra si on vous cherche.

D'autre part, cette baguette vous servira de laisser-passer auprès de mes hommes et vous protègera des mauvais sorts des petits plaisantins. Mais attention, ne jouez pas au héros, elle n'est d'aucune utilité contre les vrais sorts d'attaques.

Pour l'heure, (L'homme sort un contrat) signons votre engagement pour aider l'inspectrice Delibes pour son enquête et pour tester les objets moldus se trouvant dans les pièces à conviction des affaires classées. »

Une fois cela fait, Gaëlle range la baguette dans son sac à main après qu'Alix l'ai un peu rétrécis. Ensuite elle remercie le commissaire et prend congé, suivi d'Alix.

En sortant de cet entretien elle repense avec émotion à la révélation sur l'impatience d'Alix à la rejoindre. C'est la première fois, à sa connaissance, que quelqu'un lui porte un intérêt si vif. Par contre, elle sent bien que l'inspectrice est, depuis, mal à l'aise de s'être fait réprimander devant elle. Elle lui demande de l'emmener par transplanage d'escorte dans la ville de ses parents dont elle lui donne le nom.

Alix, un peu étonnée:-" Oui, bien sûr, mais vous n'habitez pas dans un appartement au-dessus du magasin où vous travaillez?"

Gaëlle, avec un sourire en coin:-" Je vois que vous avez fait des recherches poussées sur moi, mademoiselle Delibes."

L'inspectrice rougie légèrement. Comme le but de Gaëlle est au contraire de lui redonner le sourire, elle change tout de suite de sujet.

:-" J'aimerai vous inviter dans le salon de thé, où on boit le meilleur chocolat chaud de ce côté des Alpes, accompagner de pâtisseries succulentes, pour fêter notre collaboration."

Alix, étonnée mais charmée:-" Alors si c'est le meilleur, je n'ai plus qu'à m'incliner et à nous y emmener."

Les demoiselles sortent alors du commissariat et se dirigent sur la zone de transit. Là, la sorcière prend dans son sac à main, un guide qu'elle compulse avec attention.

Gaëlle, intriguée:-" Qu'est-ce donc?"

Alix:-" Ce sont les photos des airs de transplanage de chaque commune française. Il a été prévu un code couleur pour indiquer si la voix est libre en cas d'absence de régulateur. Ca y est j'ai trouvé notre destination."

Elles marchent ensuite vers la zone de transit. Arrivée à destination, la blonde interroge la sorcière.

Gaëlle, blanche:-" Heu, d'après mes souvenirs, ce type de voyage est des plus remuants dans "Harry Potter". Est-ce pareil dans la réalité?"

Alix, sourit de tout au cœur:-" Ce n'est pas aussi spectaculaire mais il est obligatoire que les deux voyageurs soient parfaitement solidaire."

A la fin de sa tirade, l'inspectrice est aussi pâle que la nouvelle experte. Après un long silence, elles rient pour cacher cet incompréhensible mal à l'aise et s'installe sur les base de départ en pierre.

Gaëlle:-" Bon, comme vous devez vous concentrez sur la photo d'après la règle des trois D, je vais me placer derrière vous. »

Alix :-« C'est bien pensé. Ainsi, je peux placer l'image devant moi. »

C'est ainsi que les deux demoiselles se retrouvent l'une derrière l'autre. Gaëlle, inquiète, enlace Alix en pliant les genoux pour pouvoir passer ses bras sous la poitrine de l'inspectrice. Elle agrippe, alors, fermement ses propres mains pour ne pas être éjectée pendant le voyage. La sorcière, elle, se cramponne à son guide, pour oublier toutes les sensations que son corps lui renvoie. Elles semblent aussi à l'aise que deux adolescents devant jouer la scène du baiser de Roméo et Juliette. Mais après tout, elles n'ont que dix-neuf ans.

Le responsable du trafic, voyant cela, a pitié d'elles. Il les fait partir immédiatement.


	5. Chapter 5

Je remercie Dess Id et DarkRosa05 pour leur commentaire, cela m'a fait très plaisir, ainsi que tout ceux et toute celle qui me suivent et me lisent dans l'ombre.

 **Chapitre cinq**

Le voyage se passe sans encombre. Une fois à destination, elles se séparent tout de suite. Alix range son livre pendant que Gaëlle détend ses muscles.

Ne voulant pas qu'un nouveau silence gênant s'installe, la blonde, après avoir repéré les lieux, emmène la sorcière et entreprend, pendant leur marche vers le salon de thé, de raconter la relation particulière qu'elle a avec l'endroit.

-« Je vous emmène là où mes parents m'emmenaient fêter mes rares bonnes notes en primaire et au collège. Bien sûr, petite, j'aurais préférée, comme toutes les gamines, aller dans un fast-food pour avoir le jouet qui accompagne le menu ainsi qu'aller courir et jouer avec les autres enfants. Mais comme j'étais toute seule avec eux, sans mes deux frères, et toujours avec une jolie robe, cela compensait. »

-« J'ai du mal à comprendre comment vous pouvez avoir eu des soucis scolaires en ayant de tel capacité en ingénierie. »

-« Dans mon cas, l'expression « soucis scolaire » est un doux euphémisme. En plus, je sais simplement réparer des trucs. Ce n'est en rien de l'ingénierie. Et vous, comment êtes-vous devenue inspectrice ? »

Alix, montrant le gens circulant autour d'eux :-« Je pense qu'il serait plus sage d'attendre pour une telle histoire. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais, aussi, connaitre la vôtre. »

Gaëlle, rougissant :-« Vous avez raison, il y a trop de monde. En plus je n'aurais pas à attendre longtemps pour que vous me racontiez votre parcours, nous sommes presque arrivées. Nous y serons tranquilles. L'intérieure est aménagé en box. »

Alix, lui murmurant à l'oreille :-« Ce sera donnant-donnant. »

Gaëlle, une fois les frissons passés et d'une toute petite voix :-« Mais vous avez déjà fait votre enquête sur moi. »

Alix :-« Qui ne cherchait qu'à déterminer quel personne serait la plus compétente pour l'expertise et la plus apte à travailler avec nous. »

Gaëlle capitule. Elle bien plus curieuse de connaitre l'inspectrice que timide.

Il leur faut moins de cinq minutes pour être devant l'établissement. Elle ouvre la porte et laisse passer Alix. Elles sont accueillies par une dame au sourire avenante.

-« Bonjour mesdemoiselles, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Avant qu'elle lui soit répondent, elle reprend étonnée.

-« Mais vous êtes la petite Gaëlle Saint-Saëns ! «

-« Bonjour Bérénice. Comment allez-vous ? »

-« Très bien, merci et toi ? Cela fait plus de deux ans que tu n'es pas venue ! Tu fais quoi maintenant ? »

Gaëlle, mal à l'aise par rapport à Alix, répond le plus vite possible à toutes les questions de la commerçante.

-"'Excuse-moi de ma curiosité mais je dois avouer que tes goûters-cadeaux, comme les appellent tes parents, m'ont manqué. J'adorais créer des gâteaux dans les thèmes de tes bonnes notes. Bon, suivez-moi, je vais vous installer dans le boudoir le plus calme. »

-« Merci. »

Une fois les menus donnés, la femme repart.

-« J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas que je ne vous ai pas présenté. Bérénice est très gentille mais connait tout le monde et à tendance à faire circuler les informations. Je me suis dit que moins je lui en disais sur vous et notre collaboration, mieux s'était pour l'enquête. »

-« Vous avez bien fait. »

Après avoir examiné la carte, elles commandent deux grands bols de chocolats et deux farandoles de gâteaux, ce qui permet de goûter une bouché de tout ce qui est proposé dans le salon de thé.

Une fois Bérénice partie, Gaëlle se dit qu'en commençant à se raconter maintenant, elle a une chance d'être rapidement interrompu pour l'arrivée de leur goûter. Elle fait, alors, un résumé succinct mais plein d'humour de sa vie. Elle dévie, très vite, vers des anecdotes, très drôles, sur les clients de la boutique de réparation. Elle a l'espoir qu'ainsi, la demoiselle qui l'écoute, en oubliera sa scolarité exécrable dont elle a tant honte.

Cette dernière, en fine enquêtrice, l'a pourtant bien notée. Mais elle est surtout très peinée de voire combien ses difficultés scolaires lui ont gâché la vie. Pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plais, elle n'aborde pas ce sujet sensible. Elle se contente de sourire à ses boutades.

Une fois servi et sûre d'être tranquilles, l'inspectrice sait que cela va être son tour. Elle rassemble, donc, ses idées en même temps qu'elle déguste son chocolat chaud. Gaëlle, pris d'une fulgurance, prend la parole

Gaëlle, tout bas mais très vite :-« Alix, vous n'aviez pas votre baguette à la main pour transplaner ! »

Alix, ennuyée :-« C'est vrai Gaëlle. Je n'en ai pas besoin pour faire de la magie."

-" Mais vous en avez utilisé une dans la librairie pour ouvrir le passage."

-" Oui, j'ai pris cette habitude pour éviter toutes les questions que cela suscite toujours."

-" Si vous réagissez ainsi, c'est que ce n'est pas courant."

-" Oh non! A tel point qu'avant la découverte fortuite de la baguette, un seul homme a été considéré comme un sorcier. »

-" Je suppose que cet homme, c'est Merlin?"

Alix, atterrée:-" Oui."

Gaëlle, avec un sourire :-« vous savez, pour moi, c'est tout aussi extraordinaire de faire de la magie avec que sans baguette. Par contre, l'avantage que vous avez, c'est que vous ne risquez pas de vivre la même mésaventure que Ron Weastley avec sa baguette cassée. Il existe vraiment le sort crache limace ? »

Alix, souriant bien malgré elle:-" Oh oui ! Mes parents m'ont raconté que son utilisation a dû être punie de trois jours d'exclusion à la sortie du troisième opus du film tant il était lancé. (Après deux secondes de pose.) Merci de ne pas avoir fait de commentaire. »

-"Avec ma dyslexie, j'ai subi trop de moquerie pour envisager de faire subir cela à quelqu'un. (Avec un grand sourire) Et je ne risquerais d'offenser celle qui est sensée me ramener chez moi. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de prendre les transports en commun."

La brune a un sourire en coin. Pendant quelques temps, les demoiselles mangent en silence. Puis Alix décide de le rompre pour donner un peu plus d'explication.

-"Contrairement à ce qui est écrit dans notre livre fétiche, il n'y a pas de jeune enfant pouvant faire de la magie. C'est la puberté qui débloque nos pouvoirs. Avant ça, personne ne peut savoir qui en aura. De ce fait, nous sommes comme tous les petits français et allons à l'école de la république apprendre à lire, écrire et compter.

Il faut noter que statistiquement la chance d'avoir ce don est plus importante si les parents l'ont.

Une fois l'enfant devenu sorcier, il intègre Beauxbatons. Un service entier au ministère est chargé de repérer ces enfants. Un autre, formé à la psychologie moldu, s'occupe de l'explication du phénomène et de notre monde dans les familles non-magique.

Les élèves de l'école des sorciers française apprennent à maitriser leurs pouvoirs, les rudiments des différentes magies et les notions minimales permettant la vie dans notre monde. L'enseignement y est dispensé sous forme de module où chacun évolue à son rythme. Cela permet de s'adapter au mieux à l'hétérogénéité des étudiants. Le jour de la rentrée, dans ma classe de premier niveau, la plus jeune avais neuf ans et demi et le plus vieux quatorze ans.

Une fois ces bases acquises et validées par le baccalauréat, nous nous formons à un métier.

Moi, ma magie s'est débloquée pendant les grandes vacances, juste après le CM2. Jusque-là, je n'étais qu'une élève moyenne mais tout changea à partir de ce moment. Mes parents, qui sont des enseignants chercheurs, mon père en sorcellerie et ma mère en potion, n'ont pas voulu intervenir dans ma formation au début. Il pensait que je devais apprendre en même temps que mes camarades pour avoir une bonne intégration. Ils ont dû revoir leur jugement quand ils se sont aperçus que je pouvais faire venir à moi la télécommande de la télévision ou transformer la tartine de beurre de mon goûter en part de gâteau en chocolat sans baguette. Pour ma sécurité et celle des autres, ils commencèrent dès le lendemain à me former. Grace à eux et à leurs connaissances, j'ai compris et maitrisé parfaitement mes grandes capacités en deux mois. Vu mon angoisse le jour de mon entrée à Beauxbaton et les incidents que provoquèrent d'autres premières année, cela a été des plus salutaire.

Ensuite, à l'écart de mes camarades, avec l'élite des chercheurs, en trois ans, j'ai fait le tour de ce que la magie peut permettre de faire en comprenant et en apprenant à maitriser parfaitement ma relation particulière avec elle ainsi qu'en dominant aussi bien l'aspect théorique que la pratique.

Par contre pour le reste, comme l'histoire de la magie ou l'étude des moldus, cela a été plus laborieux et m'a demandée beaucoup de travail et le même temps que mes camarades. Surtout que j'ai demandé et obtenu la possibilité de remplacer les matières magiques par du droit puis les cours à l'académie de police.

Cela a été possible parce que Beauxbatons regroupe tous les enseignements magiques et que mes parents ont fait jouer leur relation.

C'est comme ça que j'ai passé mon bac et mon diplôme d'inspecteur, en même temps. Ma licence de droit je l'avait obtenu l'année d'avant en parallèle de mes épreuves pour le bac français. Ensuite j'ai fait mon service militaire.

Et cela fait un an que je suis en poste en tant qu'inspecteur de police judiciaire.

Mon père était un policier, lanceur de sort d'élite avant de rencontrer ma mère et de tout abandonner quand elle tomba enceinte de moi. Son meilleur ami, le commissaire Stravinsky, venait souvent le dimanche à la maison. Ils racontaient leurs aventures qui ressemblaient beaucoup à celle d'Harry Potter. Alors j'ai voulu moi aussi vivre de telles aventures. »

Gaëlle est à la fois impressionnée et dépitée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. L'inspecteur n'est pas seulement une sorcière, c'est aussi la plus grande sorcière. En plus, elle ne s'est pas contentée de cela mais a travaillé d'arrache-pied pour arriver le plus rapidement possible à faire le métier qu'elle voulait. Elles ne sont définitivement pas du même niveau et cela l'ennui, sans comprendre pourquoi.

Les deux demoiselles ont, à cette instant, l'amère impression que cette conversation qui, elles l'espéraient, les rapprocheraient, à surtout montrer combien elles étaient éloignées.

L'une considère être définitivement trop nulle et l'autre trop particulière.

Elles en restent muettes et tristes

Puis, après plusieurs secondes, Gaëlle sort de sa contemplation égoïste de sa propre tristesse, pour regarder la femme, en face d'elle. C'est elle qui le fait la première ayant une plus grande expérience de ce type de pensé, Alix se l'étant toujours interdit, jusque-là, elle trouvait qu'ayant un « grand don », c'était déplacé de se plaindre, même mentalement.  
La blonde découvre alors un visage et un regard plein d'inquiétude. Elle comprend alors qu'elles ne sont, finalement, pas si éloigné et cela la soulage.

-" C'est donc tout aussi difficile d'être différente quand c'est en mieux?"

Alix, avec un triste sourire :-"Oui."

Elles boivent chacune leur chocolat pour reprendre contenance.

Gaëlle-" En plus vous devez être la plus jeune inspectrice?"

Alix:-" Oui, j'ai dix-neuf ans, comme vous, nous sommes née le même jour. Mais pour le coup cela n'a aucune influence sur le comportement de mes collègues. Je pense que le commissaire les a briefé avant mon arrivée."

-" Donc quand vous m'avez dit, lors de notre première rencontre, que votre chef vous trouvait trop jeune, c'était pour m'attendrir."

-" Oui et non."

-" Vous pouvez être plus clair?"

-" Oui je voulais vous attendrir et non je ne vous aie pas menti. Mon chef, qui à changer mes couches, me trouvera toujours trop jeune pour faire ce métier où je risque de mourir dans l'exercice de mes fonctions. Monsieur Debussy semble lui aussi vous couver "

-" Oui. Mais il me pousse aussi à retourner au lycée pour que je puisse devenir ingénieur." 

-« C'est bien, cela veut dire qu'il vous pense capable de réussir. Ce n'est pas quelques choses que vous voudriez faire ? » 

La demoiselle ne peut répondre à cause d'une coupure de courant, plongeant la salle du salon de thé dans l'obscurité. Bérénice déboule, quelques instants plus tard, à leur table. Elle est accompagnée d'une jeune femme blonde. Elles ont toutes les deux une lampe torche à la main. Par contre, la propriétaire à ses vêtements gorgés d'eau, les cheveux en bataille et est à la limite de la panique.

Bérénice :-« Je suis affreusement confuse de cette coupure de courant. Nous avons des soucis technique en cuisine ce qui a fait sauter les plombs. Au vue de ce désagrément, je suis contrainte de fermer le salon. Il va s'en dire que le repas est pour moi et que je vous espère très bientôt parmi nous. Ma fille va attendre avec vous, muni d'une lampe, pour vous raccompagner à la sortie. »

Gaëlle, ayant récupérée et allumée son portable :-« Bonjour Anne. »

Anne :-« Gaëlle ! Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait au moins deux ans que tu ne viens plus à la danse. »

Gaëlle :-« Je vais bien. C'est parce que je travaille et vie à Paris. Cela s'est fait dans des conditions un peu spéciale alors j'ai oublié de prévenir la mère de Stéphanie. Anne je te présente mon amie, Alix. »

Anne :-« Bonjour, ravi de vous connaitre. »

Alix :-« Moi de même. »

Tout en les raccompagnant à la porte.

Anne :-« Il faudrait que nous sortions en couple un samedi soir avec Stéphanie pour parler de nous. »

Gaëlle, les joues roses :-« Mais nous ne sommes pas en couple, Anne. «

Anne, toute pâle :-« Oh, je suis désolée. Depuis que je suis avec Stéphanie, je vois des couples partout. D'ailleurs cela fait beaucoup rire mon frère qui n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi. J'étais pourtant certaine, cette fois-ci, de ne pas me tromper, vu la prévenance que chacune de vous avez pour l'autre. »

Alix :-« Que ce passe-t-il exactement dans la cuisine ? Votre mère semblait atterrée. »

Anne :-« Le percolateur, les fours et les frigos semblent sur le point de rendre l'âme alors qu'ils ne sont pas fini de payer. »

Gaëlle a très envie de proposer son aide mais ne sait pas comment faire.

Alix :-« Anne, vous savez, que Gaëlle est la meilleure réparatrice d'électroménager de Paris ? »

Anne, étonnée, se retourne vers son amie et l'interroge du regard.

Gaëlle, bougonnant :-« C'est facile, je dois être la seule. »

Alix :-« Vous ne seriez pas expert auprès des tribunaux si vous n'étiez pas l'une des meilleurs, si ce n'est la meilleure."

Anne, souriant de l'échange et de la rougeur de son amie :-« Tu pourrais venir jeter un coup d'œil ? Le réparateur du S.A.V ne vient pas avant demain. »

Alix :-« Allez-y ! C'est bien la grosse sacoche que vous avez utilisé ce matin dont vous avez besoin ? »

Gaëlle, un peu déboussolée :-« D'accord Anne, oui tout à fait Alix. »

La jeune demoiselle suit alors la danseuse vers la cuisine, toujours étonnée, choquée et touchée de la façon d'agir de l'inspectrice. Lorsqu'elle rentre dans l'office, c'est un vrai champ de bataille. Il y a plus de trois centimètre d'eau au sol. Bérénice tente d'éponger mais ce qu'elle enlève, est remplacé par ce qui fuit de la machine à café. La fumée et son odeur âcre a envahie tout l'espace et ne peut être évacué, du fait de l'arrêt de la ventilation. C'est ce point qui l'inquiète le plus, à cause des intoxications.

Gaëlle :-« Bérénice, il faut que vous sortiez tant que la fumée n'est pas évacuer. Cela peut être dangereux. »

Bérénice :-« Mais tant que l'eau n'est pas enlever, il est impossible de rallumer la ventilation. »

Gaëlle emprunte la torche d'Anne et met son écharpe autour de sa bouche :-« Sortez Bérénice, vous allez vous intoxiquer. Je m'occupe de tout. »

Evidemment, il faut qu'Anne appui ses dire, en transmettant le C.V de son amie pour que sa mère obtempère. Gaëlle est de toute façon déjà en plein repérage. C'est le silence qui l'informe que la propriétaire est enfin partie à l'abri. A ce moment-là, elle a déjà trouvé l'arrivée d'eau et tente de la fermer à la seule force de ses bouts de doigts. C'est heureusement l'instant que choisi Alix pour revenir avec ses outils.

Alix :-« Gaëlle, j'ai vos outils. (S'apercevant de l'inondation.) Mais c'est pire qu'une classe de potion de première année, ici ! »

Gaëlle :-« Faites attention Alix, on peut vous entendre. »

Alix :-« Oh non, j'ai placé un sortilège d'assourdissement et un de résistance sur la porte pour qu'elle soit difficile à ouvrir. Cela nous évitera de nous faire surprendre. »

Gaëlle :-« Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous invoqué un sort similaire à celui de tête en bulle de l'épreuve du lac dans la coupe de feu parce que la fumé me semble vraiment nocive. Un peu de lumière serait aussi la bienvenue. Je préfère réparer avant de rétablir l'électricité sinon je suis certaine que Bérénice ne pourra s'empêcher de venir surveiller. »

Une sphère lumineuse apparait alors au plafond de la pièce ainsi qu'une boule autour des têtes des demoiselles. »

Gaëlle :-« Merci. »

La blonde vient rechercher sa sacoche et se lance dans la réparation. Elle commence par fermer l'eau. Détecte l'anomalie sur le percolateur après l'avoir démonté comme si c'était aussi simple que de remettre une batterie sur un Smartphone. Une fois la panne identifiée, elle l'arrange puis améliore l'appareil. Elle en renforce les joints et soude des petites plaques de métale sur les pièces prévues pour céder. Elle le remonte en un tour de main puis par vérifier le four et le frigidaire. Leur électronique n'a pas supporté la surtension électrique. Elle remplace les composants grillés et enlève ceux installés par les fabricants pour ne fonctionner qu'un temps.  
Une fois que tout est réparée, elle change les fusibles et remet le courant pour pouvoir lancer la ventilation qui chasse rapidement la fumée.  
C'est seulement maintenant qu'elle a fini qu'elle s'aperçoit que le sol est sec, tout comme ses chaussures et son bas de pantalon. En relevant la tête pour chercher Alix et la remercier, elle est surprise de la voir la regarde avec des yeux grand ouverts. On dirait qu'elle a vu un extraterrestre. Elle n'a pas le temps de lui en demander la raison que les portes subissent déjà les assauts répétés de la propriétaire.  
La sorcière fait cesser tous les sorts Les deux propriétaires rentrent alors.

Bérénice :-« Alors, Gaëlle ? C'est réparable."

Gaëlle:-" C'est réparé et normalement cela ne devrait plus vous poser de problème."

Anne:-" Quoi, déjà! En vingt minutes ! Le dernier réparateur a passé la journée pour seulement s'occuper du lave-vaisselle."

Gaëlle:-" Ils sont payés à l'heure."

Bérénice:-" Que veux-tu dire par "plus poser de problème" ?"

Gaëlle:-"J'ai amélioré ce qui pouvait l'être et enlevé ce qui était là pour programmer l'obsolescence."

Bérénice:-" Merci. Mais dites donc mesdemoiselles, vous m'avez sortie de ma cuisine à cause des fumées alors que vous, vous êtes restées à vous asphyxier!"

Alix, en montrant une étole qu'elle vient de faire apparaitre:-" Nous avions toutes les deux des écharpes pour nous protéger."

Anne:-" En tout cas, Gaëlle tu nous as enlevé une énorme épine du pied."

Les deux femmes testent ensuite le matériel réparé. Une fois cela fait, c'est un véritable concert de louange que reçoit Gaëlle. La demoiselle est très vite mal à l'aise d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention et l'inspectrice s'en aperçoit tout de suite.

Alix:-" Anne, Bérénice, je suis vraiment désolée d'être aussi cavalière mais il se fait tard et nous devons rentrer sur Paris."

Les au revoir sont écourtés au maximum par la sorcière mais les jeunes filles ne peuvent faire autrement que de promettre de revenir.  
Le trajet jusqu'au point de transplanage, ce fait dans le silence. Chacune est perdue dans ces pensées. Par contre, une fois arrivée à la cours des miracles, Alix entraîne Gaëlle dans le petit parc à côté du théâtre et les assoient sur un banc.

Gaëlle, intriguée:-"Pourquoi sommes-nous venu ici si vous avez été obligé d'invoquer une sphère pour que nous ayons chaud et soyons à l'abri des oreilles indiscrète ? Nous aurions très bien pu aller dans ma chambre ? »

Alix:-" Je n'y ai pas pensé, habitant toujours chez mes parents. »

Gaëlle :-« Vous savez qu'il est plus de 18h30. »

Alix :-« Je ne suis jamais rentrée chez moi avant 20 heures. Pouvons- nous aller chez vous ? »

Gaëlle :-« Evidemment. »

C'est encore une fois par la voie magique qu'elles s'y rendent. En allumant sa lumière, la locataire des lieux est horrifiée en constatant que sa chambre n'est pas impeccable. Pire, elle a repéré du linge sale par terre. Honteuse, elle entreprend, à toute vitesse, de tout ranger.

Alix :-« Gaëlle, cela vous pose-t-il un problème si je vous aide pour que nous gagnons du temps et puissions aborder le sujet de notre présence ici ? »

L'interpellée, accroupie en train de ramasser ses sous-vêtements, lève la tête pour voir si d'autre chose embarrassante traine. Une fois rassurée, elle accepte l'aide de l'inspectrice. La seconde d'après, sa chambre est propre comme un sou neuf, tout comme la lingerie qu'elle a entre les mains et tout est à sa place.

Gaëlle :-« Merci ! »

Alix :-« Si la magie ne permettait pas cela aussi facilement, tout mon salaire passerait dans une femme de ménage, pour ma propre chambre, tant je n'aime pas cela. »

L'hôtesse installe son invitée sur la chaise de son bureau et elle s'assoie sur le lit. 

Alix :-« Gaëlle vous avez été extraordinaire dans la cuisine de Bérénice. J'ai eu l'impression que vous saviez instinctivement ce qui était détraqué et comment le réparer. «

Gaëlle, amusée :-« J'ai simplement agi comme Monsieur Debussy m'a appris ! » 

-« Ah ! Je n'ai pas du bien m'expliquer. Le monde est régi par deux types de forces, celle de la science avec la physique, la chimie ou l'électronique et celle de la magie avec les sortilèges ou les potions. Le sorcier est le seul qui peut utiliser la deuxième, grâce à une spécificité de certain de ses neurones. L'une de mes particularités, qui me distingue des autres lanceurs de sort, est ma capacité à voir la magie. C'est ainsi que pour moi exécuter une potion est comme construire un Lego et non faire une recette de cuisine. Je vois l'enchantement se monter au fur et à mesure des ingrédients qu'on ajoute. Et quand je vous ai vu travailler, tout à l'heure, j'ai eu l'impression de me voir en cours de potion. »

-« Je vois la même chose que vous quand je regarde un ordinateur ou une lampe de chevet ! »

-« Quand une machine est en panne, vous ne détectez pas une étrangeté qui vous amène à toujours trouver le composant déficient ? »

La blonde, butée, répond que non. Ne se laissant pas démonté, la sorcière change de tactique.

-« D'accord. Avez-vous des dés ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Puis-je les avoir ? »

Après les avoir trouvé dans son tiroir, la moldu les lui tend.

Alix :-« Participeriez-vous à un petit jeu ? »

Gaëlle, intriguée et légèrement inquiète :-« Oui. »

Alix :-« A Beauxbâtons, mon professeur, pour m'entrainer aux sortilèges informulés, me demanda de modifier la trajectoire d'un dé pour qu'il donne une face prédéterminée, sans que dix élèves ne puissent remarquer la manipulation. En un mois, plus personne n'a voulu jouer avec moi. Si j'ai raison, vous n'aurez aucun problème pour savoir quand j'agi. »

Gaëlle, agressive :-«Il est hors de question que je passe un nouveau test ! Je ne suis pas un animal de laboratoire. »

La blonde, bras croisés, se ferme, alors, complément.

La sorcière est muette sous le choc. Elle comprend qu'elle a été trop loin et cela l'attriste. Elle voudrait réparer mais ne vois pas comment y arriver. Elle décide donc de ne pas aggraver les choses et de partir. Elle se lève et lui dit :  
-« Je suis désolée de vous avoir blessée, ce n'était absolument pas mon intention. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. J'espère, de tout cœur, vous voir demain au commissariat. »  
Gaëlle, reste muette, elle transplane donc chez elle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre six**

Une fois Alix partie, Gaëlle explose.

-« Mais bien sûr! Faire un test devant elle pour qu'elle ait la preuve, en direct, que je ne suis qu'une pauvre moldu même pas fichu de suivre une scolarité normale.

Elle se lève et commence à chercher quelque chose à ranger

-« Elle est si parfaite, si gentille, si belle avec ses grand yeux vert ! Je ne vais pas lui prouver par A +B que je n'ai même pas un petit talent qui justifie qu'on s'intéresse à moi. »

Elle se retrouve alors devant son miroir et se regarde quelques secondes.

-« Dieu ! Je viens d'être injuste et immonde avec elle. Depuis ce matin, elle est toujours prévenante avec moi, me valorisant et même me protégeant quand je me suis senti mal, face à tous les compliments d'Anne et Bérénice. Et moi, je joue les gamines boudeuses. Il faut impérativement que je m'excuse demain. »

Le téléphone sonne la sortant de son soliloque. Il s'agit de monsieur Debussy qui veut savoir comment s'est passé le test. Elle lui explique alors, en détail, le déroulé des épreuves. Il la félicite de sa réussite puis lui demande si elle en a parlé à ses parents. C'est là qu'elle réalise qu'elle a été si obnubilée par la proposition de l'inspectrice qu'elle en a oublié de leur en parler. Elle appelle donc sa mère pour tout lui raconter. Une fois qu'elle raccroche elle tourne encore en rond dans sa petite chambre monologuant sur son incorrection et sa bêtise. Las, elle décide de prendre une douche.

-« Si j'avais son numéro de téléphone, je pourrais l'appeler dès ce soir ! »

Elle sait alors ce qui lui reste à faire. Elle sort de sa douche se sèche et se met en pyjama, enfile ses chaussons titi et sa veste polaire, prend un paquet de gâteau et une bouteille de coca, elle n'aime pas le café, puis descend dans l'atelier du magasin.

Il est sept heures du matin quand elle a fini. Elle range sa création, avec ses accessoires, dans une jolie boite, ne sachant pas faire de papier cadeau. Elle file ensuite reprendre une douche pour se réveiller et essayer d'effacer les marques dues au manque de sommeil. Au moment de s'habiller, devant son placard et pour la première fois, elle s'interroge sur ce qu'elle va porter. Après plusieurs essais, elle se souvient que c'est surtout son premier jour de travail où elle devra démonter des pièces à conviction. Elle doit donc être à l'aise. Elle prend, alors, un jeans, un chemisier et un pull. Un nouveau coup d'œil devant la glace la pousse à mettre du maquillage pour cacher ses yeux fatigués. Enfin satisfaite, elle prend sa boite, son sac à main, sa sacoche à outil et son manteau avant de dévaler les escaliers puis de courir vers le métro. Elle a un moment de panique devant le quai des orfèvres mais il passe vite quand elle se souvient que c'est le seul moyen de s'excuser auprès d'Alix. Le policier à l'accueil l'attendait. Il lui remet un plan des lieux lui permettant de trouver facilement le bureau du commissaire. Après s'être chacun présenter, il la laisse entrer pour qu'elle puisse transplaner vers la cours des miracles.

Elle utilise les deux minutes nécessaires pour arriver au bureau de l'inspectrice, pour préparer son discours d'excuse. Devant la porte, elle souffle pour se donner du courage. Elle toque une fois puis rentre quand on l'y invite. Alix est derrière son bureau, splendide avec son maquillage parfait, ses cheveux ramassés sur son côté droit et son jolie chemisier blanc. La jeune experte est déstabilisée quelques secondes tout comme sa vis à vis semble-t-il, vu son mutisme.

Gaëlle, d'une traite et évitant de regarder son interlocutrice:-" Bonjour Alix, je suis profondément désolée de l'incorrection dont j'ai fait preuve hier à votre égard. Je n'ai aucune excuse surtout après la très agréable journée que vous m'avez permis de passer à vos côtés. Je n'ai qu'un vœu, que vous me pardonniez et conservez votre amitié. »

Alix, les yeux brillants, se lève et contourne son bureau pour venir devant elle et lui prendre les mains. Ce contact les fait rougir toutes les deux.

-" Gaëlle, je n'ai rien à vous pardonnez. Vous aviez tout fait raison de trouver ma façon d'agir intrusive et déplacer. Je souhaite, moi aussi, conserver votre amitié. Pouvons-nous oublier l'épisode dans votre chambre et repartir sur de nouvelle base?"

-" J'en serais ravie. Serait-il possible, pour sceller cette bonne résolution, que nous nous tutoyons?"

-" Ce serait avec un grand plaisir."

Ce souvenant de son cadeau, la blonde le récupère dans son sac puis le tend à sa nouvelle amie.

-« Pour me faire pardonner pour mon comportement d'hier. »

-« Je te l'ai dit, c'est moi qui ai abusé. (Ouvrant la boite.) Oh que c'est jolie!"

Après avoir déposé un rapide bisou sur la joue de la blonde qui devient cramoisie, elle sort un petit carnet à la couverture de cuir marron et au fermoir doré. En lettres parfaitement calligraphiées y est écrit : « Journal d'Alix Delibes ». Le blason et la devise de Poudlard sont gravés en relief et en couleur juste en dessous.

Alix, émue-« Gaëlle cela me touche vraiment. C'est toi qui as mis l'écusson de Poudlard?"

Gaëlle, ravie-" Oui, Je suis contente que cela te plaise."

-C'est une référence au journal de Tom Jédusor ? »

-« Oui. Pour l'ouvrir, il suffit de tirer sur le fermoir, c'est un aimant. »

L'inspectrice l'ouvrant, s'exclame très étonnée :-« Ce n'est pas un carnet mais un téléphone portable ! »

Gaëlle, amusée:-"Et oui! Mais c'est un spéciale Alix Delibes, c'est pour cela qu'il y a ton nom dessus."

Alix, fronçant les sourcils:-"Comment ça? Tu as aussi fabriqué le téléphone?"

-" Oui. Hier, j'étais tellement mal que je voulais t'appeler pour m'excuser. J'ai alors regretté de ne pas avoir ton numéro de téléphone. Mais je me suis, très rapidement, souvenu de n'avoir vu personne avec un smartphone sur la cours des miracles. Je me suis alors dit que la magie devait rendre impossible leur utilisation. En plus, je me suis rappelée que tes parents sont professeur à Beauxbâtons, donc tu pouvais y habiter ce qui t'empêcherais à nouveau d'en utiliser un chez toi. Il semblait alors très peu probable que tu en ais un, si tu n'en avais pas l'usage. J'ai donc décidé de te fabriquer un portable le plus puissant possible pour que tu puisses t'en servir partout."

-" Vous êtes généreuse et diablement douée, mademoiselle. Mes parents possèdent un petit mas provençal en dehors du campus. J'ai donc déjà un téléphone mais effectivement la puissance magique qui règne ici m'empêche de l'utiliser. Il ne me sert que le soir et le week-end. Ce qui fait que le tien va me simplifier la vie privée et professionnelle.

Comme tu vois, je n'ai pas d'ordinateur et encore moins de connexion internet. Nous sommes obligés de passer par la voie administrative pour toute demande de renseignement aussi bien d'identité que bancaire. Et comme tu t'en doute cela prend une éternité. Maintenant je n'aurais qu'à aller sur le site de la police judiciaire. »

-" Encore faut-il qu'il fonctionne, je ne l'ai testé que dans l'atelier du magasin. Si cela marche et si tu as une prise électrique ici, il est facile de le transformer en ordinateur, il a un processeur vraiment très puissant et suffisamment de mémoire. «

-« Pour la prise, il y en a une. Après le passage à l'an deux milles, il a été envisagé d'informatiser les locaux donc l'électricité a été installée. Mais la crise de 2008 est arrivée avant que nous n'ayons les machine et depuis ils ont abandonné l'idée de nous en fournir à cause de restrictions budgétaires. »

-« Je t'amènerai un clavier et un écran Bluetooth, demain. Tu les connectes au portable et après tu pourras surfer sur le net comme sur un vrai ordinateur. Et tu pourras même récupérer et installer un logiciel de traitement de texte, si tu veux. "

-« Merci. »

Alix regardant le portable dans sa main et la blonde devant elle.

-" On l'essai toutes les deux?"

-" D'accord. »

Gaëlle vient à côté d'elle. Elle fixe la couverture dans le dos de l'appareil en utilisant le fermoir qui peut s'aimanter des deux côtés au rebord du téléphone. Elle lui montre le bouton d'allumage qui est dissimulé juste au-dessus, gardant ainsi l'effet trompe l'œil. Ensuite elle lui laisse choisir un code d'accès puis lui montre l'icône permettant de se connecter au Web.

Alix enthousiaste :-« Ça marche ! »

-« Ce n'est que la page d'accueil, il faut lancer une recherche pour être sûr. »

Elle prend le portable, déloque le fermoir, puis le replace dans la main gauche de l'inspectrice en le couchant. Elle positionne l'appareil au niveau des phalanges et la couverture sur la paume ensuite elle appuie sur un onglet de l'écran représentant un clavier d'ordinateur, des touches apparaissent sur la partie en cuir.

Alix, très surprise :-« Vous avez demandé l'aide d'un sorcier pour un tel prodige ? »

Gaëlle, riant :-« Pas du tout, c'est le même principe qu'un écran tactile avec une diode lumineuse pour indiquer la lettre correspondante. Allez, fais une demande que nous voyons si l'appareil est plus fort que la barrière magique. »

Apres avoir tapé « Harry Potter » et obtenu 138 millions de réponses, elles savent que cela marche. Si la blonde jubile, Alix, elle, est absolument épatée. Bien sûr, elle se retient de dire tout ce qu'elle pense à la jeune femme à côté d'elle pour ne pas revivre la scène de la veille. Elle se contente alors de simplement la féliciter.

Gaëlle :-« Merci. Alix, pour des raisons sanitaires, dans tous les lieux difficile d'accès au réseau, comme ici ou dans un souterrain, tu ne pourras pas appeler normalement. (Elle détache le blason de Poudlard) Il te faudra utiliser cette oreillette et positionner le téléphone loin de ta tête pour éviter que les ondes électromagnétiques endommagent trop ton cerveau. »

Alix, encore surprise et observant l'oreillette :-« D'accord. »

-" C'est un téléphone qui utilise aussi bien le réseau terrestre que satellite. Il choisit pour avoir meilleure réception. Par contre plus il a besoin de puissance plus il utilise de batterie, c'est pour cela qu'il en a deux. Normalement dans les pires conditions, il devrait avoir une autonomie de vingt-quatre heures. »

-« Un téléphone satellite et un GSM dans un même appareil et avec deux batteries dissimulé sous forme d'un carnet ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'aurais fabriquée si cela avait été mon anniversaire ? »

Gaëlle, maintenant gênée :-« Ce n'est pas tout. »

-« Quoi ! Il fait aussi hélicoptère et la cuisine avec seulement de l'eau et des pierres ? »

-« Mais non ! Simplement, Il résiste à une chute de deux mètres, une charge d'une tonne et dix mètres sous l'eau pendant une demi-heure, même si dans ces conditions je ne suis pas certaine que le clavier fonctionne toujours après. »

-« Rien que ça ! Au moins il ne terminera pas sa vie prématurément à cause d'une chute comme mon avant-dernier portable. »

-« C'est le but . Ce n'est pas tout ! Tu as un vrai appareil photo numérique aussi. Outre l'usage courant, je me suis débrouillée pour qu'il puisse prendre des images de visage éloigné à cent mètres ou d'empreintes à quelques centimètres. Il fait également des vidéos. Le tout que ce soit de jour ou de nuit. Bien sûr pour cela, il faut que la couverture n'obstrue pas l'objectif situé au dos de l'appareil, caché derrière l'image du vif d'or qui coulisse quand tu passes en mode photo. Il y a aussi un lecteur MP3 avec 10 GO de mémoire alloué et un micro qui te permet d'entendre toute conversation à vingt mètres. En appuyant sur le bouton rouge qui apparait, alors, à l'écran, tu peux l'enregistrer. »

-« Je dois avoir le téléphone le plus performant au monde ! Je te remercie infiniment. »

-« J'ai fait de mon mieux tellement j'étais mal. »

-« Et tu as réussi ce chef d'œuvre de la téléphonie mobile ! (retournant derrière son bureau et récupérant un petit paquet qu'elle tend à Gaëlle) Moi aussi, je me suis sentie honteuse hier soir. Mais moi, je n'ai fait qu'un fondant au chocolat, mais sans utiliser la magie."

-" Oh merci! Cela tombe vraiment bien, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Tu en veux un bout?"

Alix:-" Non, merci, j'ai bien mangé ce matin."

Gaëlle, dévorant littéralement son cadeau:-" Tu n'as vraiment que des qualités. Ton gâteau est excellent."

Alix, les joues très rose:-" Merci. Mais comparé à ton cadeau ce n'est vraiment rien. »

-« Si tu voyant mes réalisation culinaire tu ne dirais pas ça ! J'ai oublié de te dire tu as 500 heures de communication par satellite et autant par le réseau terrestre. Je les ai récupérées dans les cartes SIM des téléphones prépayés irréparable. Je me voyais mal te faire un cadeau te demandant un investissement pour l'utiliser. »

Alix, étonnée:-" C'est possible de récupérer les unités non utilisées en les regroupant dans une seule carte SIM!"

Gaëlle, un peu mal à l'aise:-" Normalement non parce que c'est comme si on fabriquait un billet de cinq cent euros à partir de cinq billets de cent. Je pense que pour la loi c'est considéré comme de la fabrication de fausse monnaie."

Alix:- Comment ça?"

Gaëlle:-" Pour que tu puisses utiliser ton portable sans avoir à te balader avec des centaines de carte SIM, avec une ou deux unités chacune, que tu passerais ton temps à devoir changer, j'ai créé deux cartes, une GSM et une Satellite, avec les codes des unités non utilisées gravés à l'intérieure."

Alix:-" Et tu as fait ça en plus du reste et en une seule nuit! "

Gaëlle:-" Disons que j'ai perdu un peu de temps au départ à mettre au point une machine permettant d'automatiser ce travail ce qui m'a permis d'en gagner beaucoup après."

Alix, sérieuse et inquiète:-" Vu la quantité d'information que les microprocesseurs transportent à l'heure actuel, il faut impérativement que tu démontes ta machine pour qu'elle ne tombe pas aux mains de personne sans scrupule. Le pire arrive toujours très vite."

Gaëlle, tout sourire:-" C'est déjà fait, sinon une partie de l'outillage du magasin ne marcherait pas ce matin."

-" Cela me rassure. "

Gaëlle, les joues légèrement rose-« Au fait, je me suis permise de mettre mon numéro de portable dans tes contacts. » 

Alix, souriante-« Tu as bien fait. En tout cas, si tu le commercialisais, les élèves des écoles magiques te béniraient et assureraient ta fortune. Par contre les professeurs t'en voudraient et cela pourrait être dangereux. »

-« Ce n'est pas envisageable en occident. Comme je te l'ai dit la puissance nécessaire pour contrer la magie fait qu'il est bien au-delà des normes de sécurité sanitaire. »

-« C'est dommage pour les autres mais cela fait de moi une privilégiée ! »

-«Je suis contente qu'il te plaise. »

-« T'imagine pas à qu'elle point. »

-« Il va falloir quand même que je me mette au travail. Tu peux m'emmener à ma salle d'expertise?"

Alix:-" Tout à fait. On t'a installé avec Charles Gounod, l'officier responsable de l'analyse des pièces à conviction magique. Il est plutôt sympa. C'est lui qui vérifiera qu'il n'y ait pas de sorts piégeant l'intérieur des objets que tu vas démonter.

Pour le rapport, je t'ai prévu un papier et un crayon. Je me suis dit que tu ne devais pas être familiarisé avec l'encre et la plume."

En relevant la tête, intriguée par l'absence de réponse, l'inspectrice découvre son amie pâle comme un linge et visiblement au bord de la panique. Inquiète, elle se précipite vers elle.

Alix:-" Que se passe-t-il Gaëlle?"

Gaëlle, la fuyant en se reculant vers la porte d'entrée:-" Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire cette expertise. C'est une bêtise, je l'ai toujours dit. Je n'ai aucun diplôme pour."

Elle est déjà au milieu du couloir lorsqu'elle a fini sa tirade, elle court ensuite vers la sortie avant qu'Alix ne comprenne ce qui vient de se passer. Heureusement, l'inspectrice avait fait des recherches la veille sur la dyslexie, après la réaction violente de la blonde. Cela lui permet de comprendre, une fois la surprise passé, la raison de son comportement. Après s'être vertement fustigée de ne pas avoir anticipé le problème, elle lance un sort de localisation et voit que son amie se trouve au niveau du parc. Elle prévient ses collègues de son indisponibilité pour la journée et monsieur Gounod qu'elle assurera la détection des pièges magiques puis transplane, à ses côtés.

Gaëlle est assise sur un banc, toujours aussi blanche et tremblante. Elle ne remarque Alix que lorsque celle-ci pose sa main sur son épaule.

-" Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvée. Je viens d'apprendre que tant que le ministre de l'intérieur n'a pas signé ton contrat, je dois superviser ton travail pour des raisons légales. Ne t'inquiète pas je me ferais toute petite et remplacerait Charles pour que tu n'es pas une foule autour de toi. Je l'ai déjà prévenu. Et pour compenser le désagrément, je te propose de te permettre d'utiliser le sortilège de la plume à papote pour l'écriture de ton rapport. Qu'en dis-tu ?"

Gaëlle:-" Je dirais que tu es une très mauvaise menteuse mais une amie parfaite. Je te remercie et je m'excuse de ma réaction. J'ai une véritable phobie de l'écriture, à cause de mes nombreuses mauvaises expériences quand j'ai été obligé de rédiger mes devoirs. »

Alix :-« Tu acceptes alors ? »

-« Bien sûr, je suis là pour ça. »

La blonde se lève, alors, suivie de la sorcière. Elles partent ensuite vers le commissariat.

Gaëlle:-" Heu, Alix, pourrais-tu prendre des photos au cours de mon expertise. J'ai oublié mon appareil et il faut impérativement garder une trace de tout ce qui va être trouvé, pour ton dossier, je pense."

Alix:-" C'est tout à fait juste. Bien sûr que cela ne me dérange pas. En plus, cela va me permettre d'utiliser ton cadeau."

Il est 16 heures quand Gaëlle remet son rapport au commissaire. Elle est accompagnée d'Alix qui l'a secondée pendant toute sa longue expertise, sans rechigner et en posant de nombreuses questions, montrant, à chaque fois, son réel intérêt. Stravinsky regarde rapidement l'écrit mais plus longuement les demoiselles.

Le commissaire Stravinsky :-« Alix, je déduis de ta présence ici que tu es restée avec mademoiselle Saint-Saëns plutôt que d'aller faire ton travail. »

Gaëlle, répond à sa place :-« J'ai demandé à Alix de rester avec moi pour filmer mon expertise. Je ne voulais pas qu'un avocat de la défense puisse invalider mes conclusions à cause de mon absence de légitimité. » 

Alors qu'elle était contente de son excuse, elle déchante en voyant le commissaire se lever, rouge de colère.

-« Mademoiselle Saint-Saëns, sachez que l'examen que vous avez passé hier matin, n'était pas l'élection de miss reine-claude du village de Trifouilli les chaussettes ! A ce que je sache, vous n'avez pas fait de défilé en maillot de bain ? »

Il s'interrompt et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Gaëlle, intimidée, répond en secouant la tête.

Le commissaire, se rasseyant :-« Alors, je vous prie de le considéré comme ce qu'il est. C'est à dire une certification en tant qu'expert auprès du tribunal de justice de Paris. De ce fait, quand nous vous demandons d'examiner un objet, votre écrit est automatiquement considéré comme un rapport d'expertise officiel. (Il prend les feuilles et les parcourt à nouveau) Et sachez, enfin, que les batailles d'expert sont monnaie courante. C'est pour cela que je demande toujours à mes inspecteurs, des dossiers ne reposant pas uniquement déçu. Alix ne vous a pas dit tout cela? »

Gaëlle :-« Si, mais je ne l'ai pas cru. »

Le commissaire :-« Vous auriez dû. Bon, quels sont vos conclusions ? »

Gaëlle:-" Il y a soixante-quatorze dossiers de morts mystérieuses, quarante n'ont aucun objet pouvant entraîner la mort. Sur les trente-quatre restant, j'ai pu en expertiser vingt-trois et dix-huit ont été trafiqué pour entraîner la mort par arrêt cardiaque grâce à une électrocution, dont la tablette de l'affaire de l'inspecteur Delibes. Dans l'une des plus ancienne affaires gardé en archive, la radio trouvé dans la main de la victime est bien responsable de l'électrocution mortelle, mais il me semble qu'il s'agit seulement d'une réparation maladroite."

Le commissaire est, tout étonné, par la brièveté de cet intervention et la promptitude du travail de la demoiselle. Lui, grand amateur de la série NCIS, s'attendait à subir des explications techniques interminables, surtout au vu de l'épaisseur de l'écrit et plus d'un mois pour que tous les objets soient analysés.

Alix :-« Après l'expertise de mademoiselle Saint-Saëns, je suis sûre que c'est bien monsieur Lully qui était visé et personne d'autre. Par contre, nous n'avons pas pu déterminer l'identité du meurtrier parce qu'il a utilisé des téléphones et des cartes SIM prépayés. Pour savoir s'il s'agit d'un tueur professionnel, d'un psychopathe ou d'un proche, je voudrais aller interroger sa veuve et son fils avec mademoiselle Saint-Saëns. Elle examinera les lieux pendant ce temps-là, à la recherche d'éventuels matériels permettant cette modification. Ainsi nous gagnerons du temps puisqu'elle seule sait, dans le service, à quoi cela peut ressembler. »

Le commissaire, énervé :-« Mesdemoiselles, je sais que dans les séries policières américaines, le commissaire ne demande que les conclusions à ses enquêteurs mais je vous rappelle que s'est uniquement pour éviter aux téléspectateurs de réentendre une deuxième fois ce qu'ils savent déjà. Moi par contre j'ai besoin que vous m'expliquiez comment vous êtes arrivées à vos conclusions. Commencez par l'affaire du poste de radio trouver sous les doigts du marchant de sommeil ? J'ai participé à cette affaire. À l'époque, nous n'avions pas tellement cherché. Sa mort permettant à l'Etat de racheter son immeuble et de le réhabiliter pour que les familles y résidant, puissent vivre, enfin, de façon descente, nous nous sommes hâtés de classer le dossier pour que les travaux commencent au plus vite. »

-« Comme je l'ai dit, c'est bien lui qui a provoqué l'arrêt cardiaque par électrocution. Mais, contrairement à la tablette, cela semble totalement dû au hasard. La connexion entre l'alimentation électrique et le doigt de la victime ne peut se faire que lorsque le bouton de réglage de la fréquence et celui du son sont dans une position bien spécifique et que l'on appuie sur celui de la mise en marche. En plus, la soudure responsable de cela ressemble vraiment à une coulure d'un novice. »

-« Nous savons que la radio fonctionnait quelques seconde avant l'électrocution et la fréquence où nous avons trouvé le poste correspondait à une radio communautaire Kurde. »

-« Vu le personnage et ses idées politiques, cela m'étonnerait énormément qu'il ait parlé une autre langue que le français. Mademoiselle Saint-Saëns, vous sous-entendez qu'un travail aussi mal exécuté ne peut être fait par un professionnel, que ce soit de la réparation ou du sabotage ? »

-« Cela me parait très peu probable. A quelques millimètres prêts une des coulures aurait rendu l'appareil complètement hors d'usage. Cela me rappelle plus, la première fois où j'ai tenu un fer à soudé. «

-« C'est pourquoi nous pensons à une réparation confié à un élève de première année en électronique. »

-« Encore une fois, cela m'étonnerait fort que l'individu dont on parle est jamais connu un seul non-sorcier depuis la primaire et ces locataires étaient tous des sorciers dans le besoin. Donc je suis rassurez, il s'agissait bien d'un accident, le dossier est clos. Bon, maintenant parlez-moi du dossier Lully. »

-" Sur la tablette, en plus de créer une dérivation de la batterie vers la coque de protection en aluminium de la tablette pour l'électriser et entrainer l'électrocution de son utilisateur. Le tueur l'a relié à un système de contrôle à distance. Il a utilisé celui d'un régulateur de chauffage vendu dans le commerce. Ce sont ces gadgets de domotique qui vous permettent de piloter la température à l'intérieur de sa maison depuis son téléphone. »

-« Je connais, je ne suis pas si vieux, tout de même. »

-« Le tout était connecté à une première carte SIM qui permet de déclencher le processus donc l'électrocution d'un simple coup de fil, même l'appareil éteint. »

-« Nous sommes certaines que c'est bien monsieur Lully qui était visé, à cause du deuxième dispositif contrôlant la caméra de la tablette couplé à une deuxième carte SIM. Son analyse nous a permis de découvrir qu'elle a servi plusieurs fois, au cours de la semaine précédent et le jour même pour transmettre des images. Nous pensons que le tueur attendait que ce soit la bonne personne qui ait l'appareil entre les mains puisque deux minutes avant le déclenchement de l'électrocution, la caméra a filmé et est resté en marche jusqu'à la mort de la victime. »

-« Alix, as-tu remarqué la moindre intervention magique dans le montage ? »

-« Non aucune, que des soudures et des composants non-magique. Ce que je n'aurais pu savoir si je n'avais pas été avec Gaëlle. »

:-« Comment la tablette est arrivée entre les mains de monsieur Lully ? »

-« Il l'a reçu comme cadeau de fidélité pour ses trente ans d'abonnement au pécheur français. Sauf que ce n'est pas le journal qui l'a envoyé. »

-« Evidemment! C'est un journal moldu ! Il ne péchait pas pour les fabricants de potions ? »

-« Si, mais il semblerait que ce soit le mensuel qu'il faut lire pour se tenir au courant de l'évolution du matériel de pêche professionnelle. »

Le commissaire, regardant à nouveau le rapport de Gaëlle :-« C'est le même mode opératoire pour les dix-sept autres objets?"

-" Non, seule la tablette a un dispositif de surveillance pour être sûr de l'identité de la victime."

-" Les autres objets ont juste été trafiqués mais d'après les rapports et les intimes que j'ai interrogé, personne d'autre que les victimes ne les utilisaient."

-« Mademoiselle Saint-Saëns, toutes ses transformations sont-ils du ressort du premier moldus venu ? » 

-« Non, à part pour la radio, il faut soit être un professionnel de l'électronique ou de l'électricité soit un amateur plus qu'éclairé. »

-« Bon vu le nombre de victimes déjà trouvées avec le même mode opératoire et le sang-froid qu'il a fallu pour attendre que ce soit bien monsieur Lully qui prenne la tablette, il est évidement qu'il s'agit soit d'un tueur à gage sorcier qui trafique ou fait trafiquer des objets moldus soit d'un psychopathe. Seule l'analyse des dossiers nous éclairera. Mais pour l'heure, Alix tu vas te focaliser sur l'affaire en cours. C'est la plus ressente, elle devrait être plus facile à résoudre. Nous aviserons suivant ce que tu trouves. »

-« D'accord. Nous allons donc chez les Lully. »

-« Je te suis. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre sept**

Les deux demoiselles atterrissent juste devant le petit portail blanc en bois de la maison des Lully.

-« Gaëlle bouche toi les oreilles. Leur sonnette est assourdissante, c'est une vraie corne de brume de bateau. »

Une fois que la blonde à ses deux mains en position, l'inspectrice appui sur le bouton et déclenche un son d'une puissance impressionnante. Dix secondes plus tard une femme, toute en noir, vient leur ouvrir.

-« Bonsoir madame Lully, je suis l'inspectrice Alix Delibes. Je suis responsable de l'enquête sur la mort de votre mari. Voici mademoiselle Gaëlle Saint-Saëns l'expert scientifique qui m'aide. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser à vous et à votre fils. »

Madame Lully, étonnée :-« Une enquête ! Mais il ne s'agit pas d'une crise cardiaque ? »

-« Madame, il me semble préférable que nous soyons avec votre fils et à l'intérieur pour parler de cela. »

-« Suivez-moi. J'appelle mon fils pour qu'il vienne. »

La femme sort son portable et le prévient. La maison est de plain-pied et plutôt basse pour résister aux tempêtes. L'intérieur est composé d'une pièce principal. Trois portes dans son fond ouvrent, surement sur les chambres et la salle de bain. La décoration est plutôt rustique. On ne serait pas étonné d'apprendre que rien n'a bougé depuis des siècles. Un écran plat et un ordinateur se trouvent, tout de même, dans un coin.

Madame Lully, leur présentant une vieille dame aveugle, en train de tricoter une très longue écharpe :-« Voici ma mère, elle est venue me soutenir dans cette épreuve. »

Gaëlle et Alix, ensemble :-« Bonsoir madame. »

-« Maman, voici l'inspecteur et l'expert qui s'occupe de l'enquête sur la mort de George. »

La mère, arrêtant son ouvrage et les fixant comme si elle les voyait :-« Vous devriez plutôt vous occuper de votre couple. Vos Auras sont bien trop éloignées. »

Madame Lully :-« Maman ! Ce n'est pas tes affaires. »

La mère :-« C'est l'affaire de tous quand il s'agit de la première alliance pour l'unité depuis des siècles. »

Alix et Gaëlle, ensemble, à nouveau :-« Mais nous ne sommes pas en couple ! »

La mère :-« Vous devriez ! Ecoutez votre cœur plutôt que votre tête et le monde n'en sera que mieux!»

La vieille dame reprend son tricot et ne s'intéresse plus à rien d'autre.

Les demoiselles sont très surprise et se laissent conduire par la maitresse de maison jusqu'à deux fauteuils situé près de la cheminé où un feu les réchauffe.

Madame Lully, à voix basse :-« Excusez ma mère, s'il vous plait. Avec l'âge, elle n'est plus du tout diplomate. Mais sachez qu'elle ne s'est jamais trompée sur ce genre de chose. (A voix haute) Voulez-vous boire quelque chose en attendant mon fils ? »

Les demoiselles :-« Quelque chose de fort. »

Madame Lully, avec un petit sourire :-« J'ai du chouchen fait maison. »

Les demoiselles :-« C'est parfait. »

Aucune des deux n'ose regarder l'autre en attendant leur verre d'alcool. Elles évitent même de penser aux paroles de l'aveugle de peur que leurs joues deviennent écarlates.

Madame Lully ramène un plateau sur lequel se trouvent la spécialité bretonne et plusieurs verres. Au même moment, son fils pénètre dans la maison. Elle fait les présentations avant de servir tout le monde. Elle s'assoie, ensuite sur le canapé, près de son garçon. Tout ceci est une diversion accueillie avec soulagement par les deux jeunes femmes. Elles sont ravies d'avoir la possibilité d'occuper leur esprit à autre chose que les propos de la vieille dame. La boisson, bien que plus alcoolisée que ce qu'elles ont l'habitude de boire, est très bonne.  
Les personnes qu'elle désirait interroger étant là, Alix prend la parole.

Alix, guettant les réactions des Lully:-« Voilà, si nous sommes venues chez vous, aujourd'hui, c'est que nous avons la triste charge, de vous annoncer que monsieur Lully a été assassiné. »

C'est l'effroi sur les visages de la femme et du fils. Celle-ci est la première à réagir.

Madame Lully :-« C'est forcément monsieur Prokofiev, le responsable. Depuis que mon fils a révélé un secret de famille à sa fille qui le lui a répété, il n'a cessé de harceler mon mari quand il était à terre. »

Le fils Lully, effondré:-« Flora l'a dit à son père ! Elle m'avait pourtant juré qu'elle le garderait pour elle. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas parlé de cela ni de l'attitude de son père ? »

Madame Lully :-« Tu es amoureux de cette fille et nous voulions lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. En plus, nous n'avons jamais imaginé qu'il irait jusque- là. Alors ton père a pris sur lui. »

Le fils Lully, dépité et en pleure :-« Monsieur Prokofiev savait qu'en tuant papa, je deviendrais, comme toi maman, gardien du secret familial. Il s'est surement dit que sa fille obtiendrait facilement l'information avec ses dons de demi-vélane. Ensuite, il n'aurait plus qu'à se débarrasser de nous pour être tranquille. »

Madame Lully, consolant son fils :-« Arnaud, tu sais bien que Flora n'est pas comme ça, sinon ta grand-mère te l'aurait dit. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous ne t'en avons pas parler. Nous étions sûrs, avec ton père, qu'elle n'y était pour rien. »

Le fils Lully :-« J'espère de tout cœur maman. »

Alix :-« Y-a-t-il des témoins de cet harcèlement? »

Madame Lully :-« Bien sûr que non ! Le hameau est constitué de quatre maisons. L'une est celle de mon fils qui passait ses jours de repos auprès de Flora. Les deux autres sont à des moldus que nos sortilèges éloignent pour qu'ils ne voient pas les Sharaks et autres serpents de mer que nous pêchons et revendons aux Potions Prokofiev. »

Alix, étonnée :-« C'est le propriétaire de l'un des plus prestigieux fabriquant de potion pour l'usage sorcier qui harcelait votre mari ! »

Madame Lully, bombant le torse :-« Oui mademoiselle ! Son entreprise périclite pour n'avoir pas fait de filiale commerçant avec les moldus, comme ses concurrentes. Il est donc aux abois. Il compte sur le secret de la famille pour la redresser. Mais jamais nous le lui révèlerons. »

Alix, au fils :-« Comment avez-vous fait la connaissance de mademoiselle Prokofiev ? »

Arnaud :-« Cette été, elle était venue avec son père pour les renégociations annuelles de contrat d'exclusivité de nos pêches. Avec papa, nous étions les meilleurs dans notre domaine, donc les plus convoités. De ce faite, pour ne pas nous perdre, cela a toujours été monsieur Prokofiev en personne qui venait. Et cette année, sa fille a voulu l'accompagné. Je lui ai fait visiter la région et je l'ai emmené en mer pendant que nos pères discutaient affaires. C'est au cours de ce temps passé ensemble que nous sommes tombés amoureux. »

Alix :-« Je suppose que vous ne me direz pas quel secret vous détenez pour que cela justifie le meurtre d'une personne. Même si cela compromet très certainement les chances d'arrêter les coupables. »

Madame Lully :-« Tout à fait. Mon époux se retournerait dans sa tombe si je le faisais. »

Alix, en rangeant son carnet et en se levant :-« Bon, pour que mon rapport soit complet, il ne nous reste plus qu'à fouiller vos deux maisons et leurs dépendances. "

La mère et le fils ensemble, choqués:-" Mais pourquoi?"

-" Pour nous assurer que ce n'est pas vous qui avez trafiqué la tablette. »

La mère et le fils, surpris attristés:-" Vous ne nous croyez!"

-" Là, n'est pas la question. Je me dois d'explorer toutes les pistes, sans n'en omettre aucune. Alors, pouvons-nous procéder à la fouille?"

Les deux heures de recherche ne permirent que de trouver le coffre aux trésors d'Arnaud, quelques coquillages et de vielles cartes de foot et de chocogrenouilles.  
Après avoir saluées la famille Lully, les demoiselles retournent à la cours des miracles.

-« Gaëlle, est-ce que tu as le temps pour que nous discutions de l'affaire ? »

-« J'allais te le proposer. Peut-on faire cela dans le restaurant d'hier ? J'ai vu qu'il servait de la bièraubeurre et je voudrais en gouter. J'ai essayé une recette datant de 1588 trouvé sur le net et je voudrais savoir si cela ressemble. »

Alix, un sourire aux lèvres :-« Bien sûr. J'ai aussi essayé cette recette à la fac et mes camarades m'ont traité de petite fille parce que j'avais fait la version sans alcool. Mais j'avais bien aimé. »

-« Moi aussi. »

-« Je te préviens celle qui y est servi est aussi forte que le chouchen de madame Lully. »

-« Je prendrais alors de quoi grignoter parce que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de l'alcool. »

Dans le restaurant, elles sont à la même table que la veille, la bulle d'insonorisation est installée. Devant les filles, une assiette de chiffonnade de jambon, une de saucisson, un bol de tomate cerise, un avec de petite carotte, un autre de chips et bien-sûr deux grand verre de bièraubeurre. Alix hésite entre l'amusement et l'effarement. S'en apercevant, Gaëlle s'explique.

-" Depuis que nous sommes sorties du salon de thé de Bérénice, hier, je n'ai mangé qu'un paquet de gâteau et un sandwich, ce midi. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire, donc je prends mes précautions pour ne pas risquer d'être saoul et de dire des choses que je pourrais regretter plus tard."

-" Tu sais que cela ne fera que retarder l'effet?"

-" Si cela me permet de tenir jusqu'à mon appart, c'est suffisant."

Alix, avec un grand sourire:-" Qu'as-tu si peur de me révéler?"

-" C'est surtout de me couvrir de ridicule qui m'effraie."

-" Tu as eu de mauvaise expérience?"

:-" Non, j'ai vu dans les films ce que les gens pouvaient faire sous l'emprise de l'alcool."

Alix se souvient alors, que son amie a arrêté sa scolarité en seconde et est plutôt solitaire depuis. Elle n'a donc pas pu expérimenter les soirées étudiantes où l'occupation principale est les jeux à boire. Elle change alors de sujet pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise une nouvelle fois.

-" Bon, madame Lully a dit la vérité et Arnaud ne savait pas que sa copine avait parlé à son père. Mais plus important, leur secret est le mobile qui pousserait tout fabricant de potion au meurtre. Ils sont les gardiens du secret et les protecteurs de l'île où se trouve la forêt de Brocéliande. Depuis que Merlin y est enterré, cette famille s'est chargé de la cacher aux yeux du monde."

Gaëlle, étonnée:-" Dieu, tu es légilimens! (Inquiète et les joues un peu rose) Tu n'as pas lu mes pensées ? »

Alix, surprise:-" Evidement que je suis légilimens. Je peux faire tout ce que permet la magie. Et non, je n'ai pas lu tes pensées, même si ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui se passe. Je n'utilise cela que dans le cadre de mes enquêtes. J'ai payé, assez douloureusement, ma curiosité, la première année où j'ai acquis cette compétence, pour ne plus avoir envie de recommencer en dehors de mon travail. »

Voyant le trouble d'Alix à l'évocation de cet incident, La blonde se focalise immédiatement sur elle et en oublie ses précédentes craintes.

-« Tu veux en parler ? » 

-« Oh, c'est depuis longtemps oublié. A douze ans, j'étais dans l'année du Bac et j'avais craqué pour un de mes camarades de classe de dix-sept ans. Après beaucoup d'hésitation, je me suis déclarée. Il partageait mes sentiments, nous avons donc entamé une relation. Je te rassure nous n'avons jamais été plus loin que de se tenir la main et de petit bisou du bout des lèvres. Il ne m'a jamais demandé plus. Un jour, j'ai entendu des copines dire qu'il était avec moi à cause d'un pari. Folle de colère, je suis allée lui demander ce qu'il en était tout en ayant recours au sort de légilimens. Je découvris, malgré qu'il me jurait m'aimer, qu'il y avait bien eu un pari. Après lui avoir envoyé une gifle, je le quittai. Il fit une dépression et en rata le Bac deux années de suite. C'est bien plus tard, quand en troisième année de fac, je fus avec un de ses amis que j'appris qu'il avait exécuté le gage, prévu s'il ne réussissait pas son pari, le soir même où nous avons été ensemble. Donc qu'il ne m'avait ni manipulé, ni menti.

Il faut que tu sache que ce sort ne permet d'entendre que l'écume des pensées ou celle qui sont les plus fortes, au moment où il est lancé. Sa culpabilité m'a caché son réel amour. Depuis je ne l'ai plus utilisé. Même pour connaitre mes cadeaux de Noël alors que papa est le pire occlumens que je connaisse. »

Gaëlle est encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle finit d'une traite son verre et en commande un deuxième sous les yeux étonnée et interrogatif de l'inspecteur. Après avoir fermé quelques secondes les yeux, elle les rouvre et offre un sourire à la sorcière. 

\- Comme quoi la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Tu l'as contacté en apprenant qu'il avait été sincère avec toi ?

-« Evidement. »

Les lèvres et les phalanges de la blonde se crispent.

-« Je me suis excusée pour ma gifle et lui ai demandé de ses nouvelles. Il est maintenant marier et travail dans une fabrique de potion spécialisé dans l'extrait de rose. »

Gaëlle, tendue mais toujours souriante:-« Tu as donc évité de sonder ton petit ami actuel. »

-« Je n'ai pas eu à m'en empêcher, je n'en ai plus eu depuis. Et toi, tu as quelqu'un ? »

-« Oh non, mes soucis scolaire m'ont conduit à me refermer sur moi-même et depuis que je travaille avec monsieur Debussy, je ne suis entouré que de personne marié et ayant l'âge de mes parents. »

Elles se perdent dans leurs pensées jusqu'à l'arrivée de la deuxième bièraubeurre.

-« Cela coûte combien d'engager un tueur à gage ? »

-« Dans les quinze à vingt mille euros pour les bons qui ne laissent pas de trace comme dans notre affaire. »

-« Les pécheurs sorciers gagnent combien ? »

-« Tu penses donc que le commanditaire ne peut qu'être monsieur Prokofiev ! »

-« Oui, c'est le seul qui semble avoir les fond suffisant. »

-« Maintenant que j'ai ton super téléphone portable je vais pouvoir éplucher ses comptes et ceux de sa société, ainsi que ceux des pécheurs concurrents, pour savoir s'il a fait une grosse dépense ce mois-ci. »

-« En espérant qu'ils n'en ont pas dans des paradis fiscaux. »

-« Oui, parce qu'alors cela sera plus long et plus difficile.

-" Si c'est ce monsieur Prokofiev le commanditaire, je n'arrive pas à comprendre en quoi le faite de s'accaparer la forêt de Brocéliande va renflouer son d'affaire. S'il s'avère que c'est bien là qu'est enterré Merlin, l'Etat va la récupérer pour l'intégrer au patrimoine national et en faire une zone protégé. Il ne pourra pas l'utiliser pour se faire de la publicité."

-" Tu as raison, s'il le crie sur tous les toits. Mais il peut aussi y installer une unité de recherche, dans le plus grand secret, qui étudiera cette endroit vierge de l'action de l'Homme depuis 1500 ans et aux pouvoirs magiques sûrement inégalées. Il aura une biodiversité inconnue de tous ses concurrents à sa disposition, des créatures magiques disparu à cause de notre action et une forêt, redevenue primitive devant regorger de plantes inconnues, lui permettant, très certainement, d'inventer de nouvelle potion et de nouvelle médecine.  
En plus, une fois qu'il aura élaboré tout ça, il pourra toujours contacter discrètement le gouvernement et s'arranger pour que l'île soit protégée avant d'en révéler son existence au monde. Ainsi, il empêchera ses concurrents d'y installer leur propre laboratoire, il bénéficiera de l'immense notoriété de Merlin pour ses produits et d'une couverture médiatique énorme parce qu'il paraît évident qu'il offrira son unité de recherche au secteur publique pour qu'il continue d'étudier les richesses de ce lieu."

-« Alix, tout ça demande du temps et des fonds. Ce qui fait que cela ne permettra pas de redresser son entreprise tout de suite. En plus, c'est incertain. Il peut, très bien, faire faillite avant d'avoir trouvé quoi que ce soit.

Commanditer un meurtre, dans ces conditions, me semble aux antipodes des préoccupations d'un chef d'entreprise sur le point de perdre l'œuvre de sa vie.

Pour moi, monsieur Prokofiev recherche du cash pour redresser la barre, tout de suite.

Donc il doit croire pouvoir trouver sur l'île soit un trésor qu'il revendra, soit une formule d'un produit miracle ou une substance, elle-même miraculeuse, qu'il pourrait immédiatement commercialiser. »

-« Tu as raison Gaëlle. J'ai réagis comme la fille d'une chercheuse en potion. » 

Gaëlle, avec un sourire :-« Nous, on dirait comme une scientifique. Moi, j'ai réagis comme la fille d'un libraire qui a régulièrement des problèmes de trésorerie. »

Elles grignotent un peu et dégustent leur boisson.

-« Je ne pense pas que ce soit un trésor fait de pierre précieuse et d'or ou la formule contre l'acné ou les boutons de fièvre. Cela doit être quelques choses de dangereux pour l'humanité, sinon toutes les générations d'une même famille, pendant 1500 ans, n'accepterait pas de passer leur vie à préserver le secret de l'existence d'une île. »

-« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Si c'était un trésor que l'île abritait, cela aurait été extraordinaire qu'aucun membre de la famille ne s'en empare au cours des quinze siècles. »

-« C'est clair. Je vais me renseigner. Il faut que nous sachions, au cas où monsieur Prokofiev arrive à ses fins. »

-« Tu as raison. Mieux vaut s'y préparer. »

Elles boivent toutes les deux une gorgé de leur bièraubeurre.

-« Alix, si tu as été obligé de faire appel à moi pour l'expertise de la tablette, c'est qu'aucun sorcier ou parent proche de sorcier ne s'est intéressé à la réparation d'objet moldus ?

-« Je voudrais pouvoir te dire que c'est parce que tu es la meilleure mais, pour être honnête, je dois avouer que c'est pour cela. »

-« Mais comment cela se fait-il ? Il y a 130 milles sorciers en France, vivant tous comme des moldus ! Le premier d'entre vous qui s'installe comme réparateur, fera fortune. »

-« Je pense que c'est une question de tradition. En plus, à Beauxbâtons, au lieu de nous expliquer le fonctionnement de l'électricité, de l'électronique ou d'un moteur de voiture, on nous conditionne seulement à les utiliser correctement pour éviter les accidents. »

-« Donc les sorciers vont avoir une tendance naturel à avoir peur de la technologie et n'envisage pas une seconde à s'y intéresser. »

-« Oui, surtout que ne nous ne sommes pas nombreux et que tous trouvent du travail dans la communauté. »

-« Donc le sorcier qui a essayé d'utiliser un fer à soudé pour réparer la radio du marchand de sommeil est une étrangeté dans ton monde ? »

-« Oui ! (Après deux secondes de réflexion) Tu penses que cela peut être lui le tueur ! »

-« Je me dis surtout que nous savons que lui connait le monde magique et s'est intéressé à la technologie. »

-« Tu as raison c'est un début même si cela ne va pas être évidement de le retrouver puisque tout est sur papier. »

-« Il serait vraiment temps que vous vous informatisiez. »

-« A qui le dis-tu ! Mais temps que nos dirigeants ont tous plus de cinquante ans, il ne faut pas rêver. »

Les demoiselles passent, ensuite, un moment à juste picorer et boire en parlant de tout et de rien.

Gaëlle, avec un grand sourire:-" Tu crois que je pourrais monter une entreprise de réparation en engageant un sorcier pour me transplaner chez les gens et que je formerais?"

Alix, sérieuse:-" Oh, non! Monsieur Debussy m'a dit que tu pouvais espérer un très brillant avenir d'ingénieur et ton cadeau, fabriqué en une nuit, le confirme. Tu ne vas pas te contenté de cette vie?"

Gaëlle, un peu contrariée:-" Rien au niveau de la magie ne t'es impossible et tu as décidé d'être flic. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être réparatrice d'objet, j'aiderai à ma façon mes concitoyens."

-" Gaëlle, quand j'ai découvert l'étendu de mes capacités magiques, j'ai longuement réfléchi à comment l'utiliser pleinement. J'ai alors compris que ce n'est qu'un don égoïste qui permet d'être la mieux armé pour vivre sur cette Terre. Or, à l'heure actuelle, ce n'est plus d'aucune utilité puisque la civilisation et la technologie vous le permettent tout autant. J'ai alors décidé de faire le métier qui m'a toujours intéressée, policier. Mais toi, ton don est celui de la création. Je suis certaine que tu peux inventer la technologie du futur, celle qui sauvera peut-être la planète. Alors, vouloir te contenter d'être réparatrice d'électroménager, c'est limite un crime contre l'humanité."

Gaëlle, très émue:-" Alix ne recommence pas. Cela fait quatorze ans que je suis en échec. Je ne veux pas m'emballer pour découvrir, au final, que je n'ai aucun don et que je ne suis qu'une dyslexique. »

Alix, lui prend la main et la regarde droit dans les yeux pour lui parler.

Alix, toute douce:-« Gaëlle, tu n'es pas une dyslexique. Tu es une merveilleuse et superbe jeune femme, très intelligence et avec de grandes compétences. Dont l'humour et la compagnie sont un ravissement. Arrêtes de te focaliser sur tes difficultés scolaires. Elles ne sont pas toi. Elles sont justes ton rapport avec la lecture et l'écriture. »

Gaëlle, rouge pivoine :-« Merci. »

-« Que tu es ce don ou non, ne changera rien au fait que tu peux faire de grande chose en matière de science. Et cela n'empêchera pas de devoir étudier pour maitriser tous les sciences. »

Gaëlle :-« Alors, pourquoi vouloir que je vérifie si je l'ai ? »

Alix, la regardant droit dans les yeux :-« Pour que toi, tu es la preuve que tu as des qualités. »

La blonde reste sans voix et des larmes d'émotions envahissent ses yeux.

Alix, douce :-« Tu sais, ces deux jours m'ont permis de le comprendre. Il serait peut-être temps que toi aussi tu acceptes cela. (Espiègle) Mais attention, interdiction de prendre la grosse tête, sinon je te fais subir le même sort qu'à la tante Marge. »

Gaëlle, avec un sourire timide :-« Merci, je vais essayer. »

Alix :-« Comme dirait maitre Yoda, » Fais le ou ne le fais pas. Il n'y a pas d'essai. »

Gaëlle, surprise :-« Tu connais Star War ! »

Alix :-« Je te l'ai dit que maintenant les sorciers étaient parfaitement intégrés au monde non-sorcier. »

Gaëlle :-« Désolée, je suis trop imprégnée du livre de JK Rowling. »

Elles finissent tranquillement leur verre et Gaëlle englouti ce qui reste des apéritifs. Au moment de partir, c'est la blonde puis va régler sous les protestations d'Alix qu'elle a devancé.

-« C'était à mon tour. Tu m'as invitée à déjeuner ces deux jours. »

-« Mais, je t'ai dit que c'était le service qui payait. »

\- Et là s'est moi qui est commandée et presque tout mangée. Il est normal que je paie. »

Pour couper court aux discussions, la blonde prend par le bras la brune et la raccompagne à l'air de transplanage.

-« Tu me laisses te ramener chez toi ? »

Gaëlle, ravie :-« Tu ne seras pas en retard ? »

-« Même si c'était le cas, je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer seule alors qu'il fait nuit. »

Gaëlle, avec un grand sourire involontaire :-« Merci. »

Cette fois-ci, elles atterrissent sur le palier de la blonde.

-« Je viens t'amener l'écran et le clavier demain matin. »

-« Oh merci comme cela, je vais pouvoir faire la recherche sur l'états des finance des protagonistes. »

-« Tu penses que je dois faire l'expertise des autres objets dès demain où je peux travailler au magasin ? Je ne voudrais pas trop abuser auprès de monsieur Debussy. »

-« Le commissaire a dit de se focaliser sur l'affaire en cours donc l'expertise peut attendre jusqu'à lundi. »

-« D'accord. En tout cas je pense que demain quand je recommencerai à réparer, cela va me paraitre ennuyeux. Tu pourras me tenir au courant de toutes tes découvertes. »

-« Bien sûr, mais tu peux aussi m'appeler toi ! Tu connais le numéro de mon nouveau portable. »

-« Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter. »

Alix, se penchant pour lui faire la bise d'en revoir lui murmure à l'oreille :-« Jamais un appel de toi ne m'ennuiera. »

Gaëlle est reste sans voix.

Ravie de cette réaction, Alix va pour transplaner quand elle sent une main lui capturer la sienne et un baisé déposé sur sa joue.

Gaëlle lui murmurant, à son tour à l'oreille :-« Je n'y manquerais pas alors. Je m'en voudrais de ne pas satisfaire une magnifique jeune femme comme toi. »

Cette fois ci c'est l'inspectrice qui reste coi et dont les joues rosissent. La blonde en profite pour rajouter, avant d'entrer chez elle, un dernier mot.

-« Quand cette affaire sera fini, nous ferons ce test pour voir si j'ai un quelconque don. A demain !»

Alix, seule sur le palier à un immense sourire aux lèvres avant de transplaner chez elle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre huit**

Elle est à la grille de l'immense manoir sinistre où le tueur à gage réside. Alix est avec elle. L'inspecteur tire la chaîne rouillée de la cloche. Après cinq secondes, le portail s'ouvre tout seul. La brune considère cela comme une invitation et s'engage dans l'allée menant à l'inquiétante demeure. Elle la suit mais n'est pas rassurée. Elle a la très désagréable impression d'être dans un film d'horreur. A seulement un mètre du seuil, la même chose se passe avec la porte d'entrée. Les demoiselles continuent, donc, leur progression. Maintenant, elles ont quitté la grisaille hivernale pour un sombre couloir tout juste éclairé par quelques torches.  
L'angoisse monte en elle, l'impression qu'un événement terrible est sur le point d'arriver, l'envahi.  
Elle veut en parler à Alix mais le visage déterminé de sa camarade l'en dissuade. Elle ne veut pas passer pour une couarde alors elle se tait.  
Elles arrivent enfin dans une pièce. C'est un véritable atelier d'électronicien, avec des outils et des pièces détachées dans tous les coins. Un immense homme au teint blafard, au crâne rasé et vêtu tout en noir, s'active devant un établi.

Alix:-" Monsieur, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, tout ce que vous direz..."

La brune n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un éclair électrique suivi d'un Avada kadavra la frappe de plein fouet.  
Elle est tétanisée par l'horreur et la regarde s'effondrer, incapable de bouger. C'est le bruit mat du corps touchant le sol qui la sort de sa torpeur. Elle se précipite alors et s'agenouille près de la jeune femme inconsciente. En découvrant qu'Alix est morte, une douleur infinie la terrasse. Incapable de résister, elle hurle à plein poumon.

D'un coup tout devient noir.  
Alors qu'elle est toujours en train de crier et de pleurer, elle se rend compte qu'elle est dans son lit. Elle allume sa lampe de chevet et tente de se calmer.

-« _Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar!  
Mais dieu que j'ai eu mal ! J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter quand j'ai compris qu'Alix n'était plus._

 _Là, c'est clair !  
Je l'aime !  
Je ne peux plus me voiler la face._

 _Et bien sûr, je ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde !  
La première fois que je tombe amoureuse, il faut que cela soit d'une femme, sorcière et génie de la magie.  
Bah oui ! Pourquoi faire simple ?_

 _M…. !  
Elle est hétéro !  
De toute façon même si elle aimait les femmes pourquoi elle tomberait amoureuse de moi ?  
Une moldu !_

 _C'est définitif, je suis maudite !  
Jamais je ne connaitrais le bonheur_ ! »

Elle se lève, va dans sa salle de bain se passer de l'eau sur le visage puis dans son coin cuisine boire un verre de coca. Elle retourne ensuite se coucher. Après plusieurs tentatives pour s'endormir, elle rallume.

-« _Comment arriver à dormi quand l'image de son cadavre m'apparait à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux ?  
Bon, il est quelle heure ?_  
(Elle regarde son radioréveil)  
 _Quoi ! Il n'est que 23h30 !_  
 _M...! Encore neuf heures avant de la voir et être certaine qu'elle va bien!_  
 _C'est le risque quand on se couche à dix-neuf heures.  
Bon, je fais quoi maintenant?  
_  
 _je ne vivrais jamais avec elle et cela me rend affreusement triste mais cela sera pire si elle meurt. Je dois donc tout mettre en œuvre pour l'éviter!"_

Elle passe alors toute la nuit sur le net à s'inspirer de ce qu'il existe déjà, des projets évoqués et des connaissances scientifiques pour inventer un système de défense autonome. Il est sept heures du matin quand elle a fini d'établir la liste de ce qu'elle a à acheter. Elle file ensuite se doucher puis descend à l'atelier réparer un écran et un clavier. Après un dernier regard dans la glace, elle se rend 36 quai des orfèvres.

En découvrant Alix assise dans son bureau, elle doit faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas pleurer de soulagement et se précipiter pour l'enlacer. Après avoir ravalé un sanglot, elle plaque un sourire sur son visage et entre pour lui dire bonjour.  
Elles discutent de banalité pendant que la blonde installe le matériel.

Elle revient au magasin une demi-heure plus tard, elle est beaucoup plus légère mais mélangée, revoir sa belle, maintenant qu'elle a admis ses sentiments, est à la fois douloureux et un enchantement.  
Sa mission la ramène à l'instant présent. Elle a prend son portable et appel.

-" Monsieur Massenet, mademoiselle Gaëlle Saint-Saëns à l'appareil, du magasin de réparation Debussy. Je vous appel à propos du petit service que vous m'avez promis après que j'ai réparé vos fours un dimanche. "

-"Oui je me souviens très bien. Comment pourrais-je vous aider?"

-"J'aurais besoin d'utiliser ces même fours à très haute température cette nuit."

-"Vous avez de la chance, je n'en ai pas besoin ce week-end. Venez à 18 heures pour que mon chef d'atelier vous explique nos procédures."

-"Merci monsieur."

Ensuite elle contact différent fournisseurs pour commander tout ce dont elle a besoin. Elle est contente, tout lui sera livrer le jour même mais ses économies en prennent un coup.

Le reste de la journée, elle la passe à rattraper ces deux jours d'absences. Pendant l'heure du déjeuner, elle fait une sieste pour récupérer un peu.  
A 17 h 30, son gros sac de sport, chargés de tous les produits dont elle va se servir, sur l'épaule, elle monte dans le taxi.  
Pendant le trajet, elle contact l'inspecteur, elle s'est retenue toute la journée pour ne pas l'ennuyer.  
Elle apprend qu'elle a trouvé des traces de retrait important fait le mois dernier. Devant ces éléments, monsieur Prokofiev devrait être convoqué au commissariat la semaine prochaine. Alors qu'elle voudrait continuer la conversation sa correspondance doit l'écourter devant rentrer au plus tôt, sa grand-mère venant dîner chez elle.

Après une nuit de travail, elle revient, par le métro, dans sa chambre vers 7 heures du matin. Elle a dans son sac à main six diamants d'une blancheur absolue chacun, aussi gros qu'un bouchon de bouteille en plastique et six saphir, d'un magnifique bleu, plus petits. Chaque pierre est parfaite et taillée de façon optimale. Elles sont exemptes de tout défaut ou de la moindre inclusion.  
Elle prend une douche, un bon petit-déjeuner puis descend dans l'atelier de la boutique, fermé le samedi.  
Là, elle entreprend la fabrication des sept générateurs électriques. Ce sont des sortes de dynamo où le mouvement est créé par l'action répulsive d'aimant de même polarité monté sur des axes leur permettant de tourner librement suivant une architecture étudier pour qu'il y ait amplification entre eux.  
Ensuite, elle monte les six lasers destinés à détruire, contrer ou annuler tout projectile ou sort voulant atteindre Alix, enfin, elle l'espère. Après elle s'occupe des six scanner devant détecter ces menaces. Les premiers sont reliés chacun à un diamant qui concentre et dirige le plasma, les seconds à un saphir qui disperse le signal pour couvrir tout l'espace.  
L'ensemble des douze câbles sont gainés de tissu fuchsia. Gaëlle les a tressé ensemble et y a fixé les pierres. Ainsi, cela donne l'illusion d'un collier en passementerie.  
Le système informatique et les programmes devant contrôler l'ensemble sont réalisés très rapidement.

Il est seize heures quand elle fait une pose pour goûter. Elle monte chez elle, contente. Il lui reste le calibrage puis la mise au point des réactions de défense et elle aura fini. Bien sûr, elle aura besoin de l'aide de celle qu'elle aime pour déterminer la réponse aux sortilèges ainsi que pour rétrécir et placer dans un sac de contenance le restant du matériel. L'idéal serait de pouvoir avoir un tout petit sac qui serait fixé au fermoir du collier mais si ce n'est pas possible une sacoche attachée par une ceinture fera l'affaire. Il faudra juste rendre invisible la connexion entre les deux pour conserver la discrétion et l'esthétisme de l'ensemble.

En poussant sa porte d'entrée, elle réalise, avec tristesse, que ce moment à déterminer le moyen de contrer un sort sera peut-être aussi l'un des derniers instants à être auprès d'Alix puisque l'affaire semble sur le point d'être résolu.

Après s'être réchauffée un chocolat chaud et pris ses biscuits, elle s'installe avec son téléphone portable pour manger. Elle découvre un message écrit de l'inspectrice qui lui demande de ses nouvelles et l'invite, ce soir, à aller voir le dernier opus de la guerre des étoiles au grand Rex. Heureuse de cette proposition, elle l'appel immédiatement.

Gaëlle, timide :-« Bonjour, c'est Gaëlle, l'expert en technologie moldu. »

Alix, riant :-« Tu sais, j'ai reconnu ta voix et je te rappelle que tu as enregistré ton numéro sur le super téléphone sur lequel tu m'appelle et que tu m'as offert. Et arrête de te présenter ainsi, j'ai oublié de te le dire hier, tu es plus une amie qu'une relation de travail. »

La blonde rougi et à le cœur qui pique un sprint en entendant cela. A tel point qu'elle en oublie se répondre, inquiétant son interlocutrice.

-« Gaëlle, ça ne va pas ! »

-« Si, si, je marche et j'étais dans un endroit qui ne capte pas."

-"Tu ne t'aies pas fait un super téléphone!"

-"Non, je ne voudrais pas t'enlever le titre de fille la plus connectée au monde."

-"Tu es trop bonne."

-"Je sais ma bonté me perdra."

-"Alors tu acceptes de m'accompagner au cinéma, ce soir ? »

-"Oui."

-« Chouette, j'ai déjà les billets. Mes grands-parents me les ont offerts hier pour que j'y aille avec mon petit ami. N'en ayant pas, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. »

Gaëlle, proche de la tachycardie :-« Merci, c'est super sympa ! »

-« La séance est à 22 heures. Je pensais venir te chercher vers 19 heures pour que nous mangions dans une crêperie se trouvant dans la ville de Saint Martin sur l'île de Ré, nous pourrons, ainsi faire le tour du port avant d'aller au cinéma. »

-« C'est génial de pouvoir transplaner. Je trouve ton programme génial. Je suis impatiente. »

-« Moi aussi. Tu fais quoi cet après-midi ? »

-« Je travaille à un petit projet qui n'est pas fini d'ailleurs mais je fais une pose là. Et toi ? »

-« J'essaie de faire des recherches sur ce que pourrait cacher la forêt de Brocéliande de si précieux pour avoir un dossier complet quand j'auditionnerais monsieur Prokofiev. Mais je ne suis pas très motivée donc je n'avance pas vraiment »

-« Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ou tu as envie d'autre chose ? »

-« D'autre chose. »

Gaëlle, ravie :-« Je suis toute à toi ! Propose et je dispose ! »

Alix, enthousiaste :-« Nous sommes à dix jours de Noël et je n'ai toujours pas de cadeau pour ma cousine qui est non-sorcière. Elle a notre âge, tu crois que tu pourrais m'accompagner dans les grands magasins pour m'aider à lui trouver quelque chose. »

La blonde se dit que l'occasion est trop belle pour passer du temps avec l'élue de son cœur. En plus, ainsi elle aura l'occasion de sonder la belle inspectrice pour lui trouver un cadeau pour Noël."

-« Evidement ! Tu me laisses un quart d'heure et tu pourras transplaner directement dans mon studio. »

-« Oh, merci ! Tu es un amour. »

Gaëlle, conversation à peine terminée, boit son lait d'une traite, lave son bol et le range puis fonce se rafraîchir. Après quelques secondes de tergiversation devant son armoire, elle choisit un pantalon stretch noir et le pull en mohair blanc écru que ses parents lui ont offert pour son anniversaire. Elle retourne ensuite dans sa salle de bain pour se maquiller. Elle a tout juste le temps d'enfiler ses seules chaussures à talons que l'élue de son cœur apparaît près de sa porte. Elle est vêtue d'une robe pull grise claire, très près du corps, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, de collants de la même couleur et d'une superbe paire de botte noire à talons hauts et semelles compensées ainsi que son manteau long noir. Elle aussi est très bien maquillée.

Les deux demoiselles passent les cinq secondes suivantes à se dévorer des yeux. La blonde apprécie les formes voluptueuse et terriblement bien mise en valeur par la tenue de sa visiteuse. La brune admire sa longiligne et sexy hôtesse.

-" Bonjour, ravie de te voir ici."

-" Bonjour, ravie d'y être."

-" Je mets ma veste, prends mon sac à main et je suis prête."

L'inspectrice, voyant la parka en cachemire doublé laine de mouton qu'elle prend, réagit.

-" Tu vas avoir super chaud avec ça dans les magasins."

-" Peut-être mais celle en cuir, que j'ai mise hier, ne sera pas assez chaude pour la promenade sur le port que tu as prévu après le diner. Je te rappel que nous sommes en hiver et qu'au bord de la mer, le vent souffle. »

-" C'est vrai ça. Mais attends, je n'ai qu'à la réduire magiquement c'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire avec mes achats. Tu prends ta veste de cuir et tu feras l'échange avant de partir du magasin. »

-" C'est une très bonne idée et c'est vraiment gentil. Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne ferais tu pas la même chose avec ton manteau. Je te passe ma veste en cuir, pour maintenant, et moi je prends celle que j'ai en jeans."

-" Merci, c'est gentil et une très bonne idée."

Les demoiselles s'exécutent. Alix apprécie tout particulièrement de retrouver l'odeur du parfum de son amie. Une fois prêtes, cette dernière se retourne vers elle.

Gaëlle, avec un sourire :-« Où allons-nous ? Londres ou Dubaï ? »

Alix, après lui avoir tiré la langue :-« Boulevard Haussmann. Tu parles suffisamment bien anglais pour faire des course dans ses deux lieux toi ? »

Gaëlle, faussement choquée :-« Ne me dis pas, qu'en plus, nous y allons en métro ! »

-« Gamine ! »

La sorcière prend son guide des aires de transplanage. Gaëlle, timide mais heureuse, vient dans son dos et l'entoure de ses bras. La seconde d'après, elles sont près de la gare Saint Lazare.  
La foule n'est pas aussi importante que les années précédentes en cette fin d'après-midi d'un samedi avant les fêtes à cause de la peur des attentats mais elle l'est suffisamment pour rendre la marche et les discussions un peu compliqué. Gaëlle, instinctivement, prend le bras d'Alix pour qu'elles ne soient pas séparées. Les deux jeunes femmes mettent quelques secondes pour dépasser leur timidité, temps qu'elles utilisent aussi et peut-être surtout, à goûter ai plaisir d'être si proche l'une de l'autre.

-« Tu as déjà une idée pour ta cousine ? Elle a des passions ? »

-« Enfant nous jouions très souvent ensemble mais depuis que j'ai eu mes pouvoirs magique et elle non, j'ai été très occupée et ne l'ai plus vu qu'à Noël. »

-« Tu as quoi comme budget ? »

-« Mes parents se mettent avec moi donc il est de 100 €. »

-« Tu vas pouvoir lui faire un beau cadeau. »

Après avoir cherché, sans succès, pendant une heure dans les articles à la mode chez les jeunes de leur âge, la blonde se souvient d'un parfumeur où sa mère l'emmena l'année précédente, pour trouver un cadeau pour sa tante.  
Elles s'y rendent.  
Le stand est un peu à l'écart. Il est abrité du regard par un des piliers de l'édifice. Contrairement à ses concurrents, il ressemble à une vrai boutique mais dont la porte manquerait. En y rentrant, les jeunes femmes découvrent une véritable bibliothèque des senteurs. L'ensemble des murs, à l'exception de l'accès à la réserve, est occupé par des étagères où sont alignés des centaines de flacons de parfum.  
La vendeuse, les voyant perdues, vient à leur secoure.

-" Bonjour mesdemoiselles, puis-je vous aider?"

-" Je cherche un cadeau pour une cousine. Nous avons pensé à un parfum, d'où notre présence ici. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de la fragrance qui lui plairait."

-" Monsieur Lutin, le créateur de tous ce que vous trouverez ici, dit toujours qu'une des meilleurs façons pour choisir un parfum pour quelqu'un, est de chercher dans celui-ci un trait caractéristique de la personne."

Les demoiselles sont des plus perplexes.

La vendeuse, souriante:-" Moi, aussi, j'étais intriguée la première fois que j'ai entendu cette phrase. Pour vous aider, on peut considérer, dans un premier temps, que les senteurs fleuris sont pour les personnes dynamique, les boisées ou musquées pour celle forte, les sucrés pour les douces. Toutes les variations et combinaisons sont évidemment possibles. Et bien sûr, vous pouvez simplement marcher au coup de cœur."

Toujours un peu perdues, les filles décident de faire comme d'habitude et de les tester pratiquement tous. La seule différence avec ce qu'elles ont fait chez les autres parfumeurs est qu'elles analysent beaucoup plus. Mais elles ne peuvent pas, à nouveau, s'empêcher de regarder discrètement l'autre pour se décider.  
Après une heure, elles ont, enfin trouvé. Elles règlent leur achat puis se dirigent vers les toilettes pour changer de veste.

Le transplanage vers l'île de ré, les fait atterrir dans une petite ruelle serpentant entre l'arrière des maisons bordant la rue principale et les jardins de celle plus que dans la périphérie. La sente n'est pas éclairée mais au moment où Gaëlle s'en fait la réflexion, un halo lumineux apparaît devant elles.

-" Au moins, depuis l'ère des téléphones portables, les sorciers doivent avoir plus de facilité pour expliquer ce genre de chose."

Alix, lui prenant le bras pour l'emmener vers leur destination:-" C'est certain. En plus depuis Harry Potter, je suis sûre qu'il existe des lampes torches en forme de baguette magique."

-" J'irais regarder sur le net. Dis, tu as connu comment le restaurant où nous allons ?"

Alors qu'elles débouchent dans la rue du marché, qu'elles gravissent, la brune coupe la lumière magique et lui répond.

-" Mon arrière-grand-mère a acheté, dans les années 70, une maison dans la rue qui se trouvent en haut à droite de celle que nous montons. Mon père y a passé toutes ses vacances de Pâques jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à la fac. Hélas, elle fut vendue fin 80 à cause d'un revers de fortune de ma famille. Et quand je suis entrée à la maternelle, papa a perpétué cette tradition mais en louant des mobiles homes."

En haut, elle rentre dans la crêperie qui s'appelle " Au pot d'étain". La blonde a l'impression de rentrer dans une auberge médiévale avec ses trois grandes tables communes au milieu de la pièce, ses poutres apparentes, le bar tout le long du mur du fond et l'immense cheminée où un bon feu crépite. À part la caisse enregistreuse, tout est en bois très sombre, contrastant avec les murs en pierre nue sur lesquels sont accrochés des accessoires servant au travail dans les marais salants d'autrefois ainsi que deux immenses photos du port de Saint Martin au début du XXème siècle.  
Elles sont accueillies par une femme souriante de l'âge de sa grand-mère, visiblement heureuse de voir Alix.

La patronne:-" Alix! Cela fait au moins un an que tes parents et toi n'êtes pas venu."

Alix, mal à l'aise:-" Bonjour ! Vous savez, Alice, avec nos travailles, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de vacances'"

Alice:-" Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends très bien. Je t'ai réservé la table près de la cheminée pour ton amie et toi. Vous y serez au calme."

Les filles ensembles:-" Merci."

Une fois qu'elles sont installées, Alice vient leur apporter un kir breton, des pistaches et des gâteaux apéritifs.

Alice:-" De la part de la maison."

Les filles ensembles:-" Merci"

Une fois seules, elles trinquent à leur rencontre.  
C'est en goûtant un des biscuits que Gaëlle se rend compte de sa faim et qu'elle n'a rien mangé depuis hier soir. Elle délaisse quelque peu son verre et fait une véritable razzia sur les amuses bouches.

Alix, amusée:-" On jurerait que tu n'as rien mangé de la semaine."

-" Non, juste de la journée."

Elle voit alors le regard surpris de sa vis à vis et mesure toutes les interprétations qu'il est possible de faire de ses propos.

-" J'étais si absorbée par mon projet que je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. J'allais manger un peu quand j'ai vu que tu m'avais envoyée un texto. Ensuite tout s'est enchaîné et ce ne que là, en goûtant les biscuits que ma faim est réapparu."

-" Ton projet doit être passionnant. »

-« Disons que je le fais pour m'éviter de faire des cauchemars. »

-« J'en déduis que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi. »

Gaëlle, avec un petit sourire :-« Au moins cinq heures ces deux derniers jours. »

-« Cinq heures! Mais comment tu fais ? Moi si je n'ai pas au moins 9 heures de sommeil par jours, je ne suis bonne à rien le lendemain. »

-« Oh ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude. Il y a un an, je ne faisais pas une seule nuit complète à cause d'étranges cauchemars. »

Alix, triste :-« Moi, à la même époque je vivais un cauchemar, en vrai. »

Gaëlle, posant sa main sur la sienne :-« Si tu veux en parler, je suis là. »

Alice évite à l'inspectrice de répondre en déposant les menus et en demandant si tout se passe bien. Ce à quoi, les demoiselles répondent par l'affirmatif avec un grand sourire.

-« Je vous laisse regarder le menu ou vous savez déjà ce que vous voulez ? »

-« Gaëlle, c'est toi qui décide. Je sais déjà ce que je vais prendre. »

La blonde jette un coup d'œil à la carte avant de répondre.

-« J'ai fait mon choix. Je vais commencer par une crêpe complète accompagnée d'une salade. »

-« He ! C'est exactement ce que je prends toujours ! »

Gaëlle, souriante :-« C'est un classique. »

Alice :-« Et comme boisson ? »

-« Gaëlle, tu veux quoi ? Moi, je prends du cidre brut, si tu en veux aussi, on prend une bouteille. »

-« Très bon choix. »

Alice part en cuisine les laissant seules.

-« Si tu es plus sucrée que salée, je te conseille de plutôt prendre plusieurs crêpes sucrés, elles sont délicieuses et inventive. »

-« Je ferai cela alors. (Chuchotant) Tu peux nous isoler, s'il te plait. »

Alix, en battement cils, dresse une bulle invisible autour d'elles.

-« J'ai plusieurs question sur la magie à te poser. »

-« Mais comment sais-tu que j'ai dressé une barrière magique ? Je me suis arrangée pour qu'elle laisse passer le son venant de la salle pour entendre arriver Alice. »

La blonde y réfléchit quelques secondes.

-« La luminosité est modifiée comme dans le restaurant de la cours des miracles et les voix nous arrivent légèrement distordu donc j'en ai déduit que tu avais agi. »

Alix, avec un grand sourire :-« Quels sont tes questions ? »

La blonde un peu perturbée par cette remarque met quelques secondes avant de répondre. Ensuite, elle réalise qu'elle a peut-être œuvrer depuis deux jours pour résoudre un problème qui n'en est plus.

-« Tout d'abord, existe-t-il une parade magique contre les sorts impardonnable. »

-« Pas à ma connaissance, avec papa, nous l'avons recherché et nous ne l'avons jamais trouvé. La connexion entre deux baguettes comme dans Harry Potter lors du combattant entre Voldemort et le héros est tiré d'un mythe très populaire mais qu'aucun chercheur sorcier n'a réussi à reproduire."

-" Il n'existe pas d'équivalent au gilet pare-balles?"

-" La peau de dragon a une action protectrice mais pour cela il faut que l'animal soit très vieux et très puissant. Ce qui fait que c'est très rare donc très chère."

-" Comment fonctionne la magie?"

-"Les sorciers possèdent un réseau de neurone que les non-sorciers n'ont pas. Cela a été découvert grâce à une étude à partir d'IRM faite par un médecin issu d'une longue lignée de sorcier qui voulait comprendre pourquoi lui, ne l'était pas. Ce système nerveux supplémentaire se trouve dans le cerveau et est, en moyenne, de la taille d'un pois chiche. Les formules magiques prononcées ou pensées, pour les plus aguerri, entraînent l'activation d'une combinaison spécifique de neurones, engendrant une modification de la matière grâce à l'amplification des baguettes magiques."

-" Ça s'est le mode d'emploi. Tu sais comment cela se passe au niveau de la matière pour la modifier?"

-" La théorie actuelle est que la magie serait ce qui comble les espaces vides de la matière, tel qu'elle est décrite par la mécanique quantique. Elle modifierait l'organisation des électrons et des autres composants physique de la cible suivant le sortilège invoqué. On a prouvé que le sort voyage dans l'air comme la force qui dans un boulier se transmet de bille en bille. Par contre rien n'explique encore le transplanage."

-" Est-ce que tu sais si une force de la science non-sorcier peut entraver la magie?"

Les crêpes arrivent, interrompant la conversation le temps qu'Alice les pose devant elles et débarrasse l'apéritif.  
Dès la femme partie, elles attaquent leur plat

Alix, après avoir réfléchi:-" À ma connaissance cela n'a jamais été testé. Mais je peux te dire qu'un mur arrête un sort si celui-ci ne le détruit pas."

Gaëlle, dans sa barbe- :"C'est ce que j'escomptais."

-" Tu sais que si ton idée marche, tu vas faire grand bruit dans le monde magique et t'assurer le fortune."

Gaëlle, fronçant les sourcils:-" Comment ça?"

-" Ton projet c'est une sorte de gilet pare-balle qui doit protéger d'un sort impardonnable ! Or quand tu l'auras terminé, il est évident que de nombreux sorcier dont les policiers vont vouloir l'avoir. Donc si tu peux le fabriques en nombre et tu gagneras plein d'argent."

-" Surtout que cela n'aura pas que des applications dans ton monde. Outre la possibilité d'étendre ce bouclier à des avions ou à tout autre engin suffisamment grand pour embarquer tout le dispositif, j'ai prévu que l'alimentation, si cela marche, soit totalement propre. Or pour l'instant, c'est une approche inédite puisqu'elle n'existe qu'à l'état de prototype non encore validé. Cette batterie permettra la création de voiture électrique de très grande autonomie mais aussi l'indépendance énergétique pour des maisons ou des bâtiments et sans polluer. Mais ce n'ai pas ce qui m'a motivé et je n'ai pas d'usine pour le produire en masse. Et comment as-tu deviné ?"

L'inspectrice lui fait les gros yeux.

-« Je n'ai été très discrète avec mes questions. «

Alix, en riant :-« Ca s'est sûr. »

-« C'est dû au manque de sommeil. »

-" En tout cas, pour en revenir à ton invention, une simple démonstration de ce que tu auras fabriqué, suffira pour t'avoir un prêt à la banque des sorciers voir une subvention du gouvernement. Je suis épatée que tu es imaginée et conçue une machine si compliqué en si peu de temps."

Gaëlle, toute rouge:-" Rêver est toujours facile, je suis sûre que tu as déjà créé plein de truc dans ta tête. Tant que le prototype n'est pas testé et qu'il ne fonctionne comme prévu, ce n'est qu'une idée sur du papier. D'ailleurs pourrais-tu m'aider pour cela?"

-" Bien sûr!"

-" Merci. »

-« Comment t'es venue l'idée? »

-« La magie perturbant la réception des téléphones, je me suis dit que l'inverse devrait être vrai."

-" Tu as vraiment une autre façon de penser par rapport à un sorcier."

-" D'où ma certitude que le tueur à gage appartient à nos deux mondes. "

-" Je suis d'accord avec toi. "

Elles finissent, ensuite, leur plat en réfléchissant à leurs différentes conversations. Alice arrive, alors, avec la carte des desserts qu'elle leur laisse et emporte les deux assiettes vide. Alix choisi une crêpe au chocolat, boule de vanille et chantilly. Gaëlle, elle, en prend une belle Helene, avec deux moitiés de poire au sirop en plus.  
Après en avoir commandé une deuxième, mais cette fois-ci au miel et aux amandes, la blonde demande à l'inspectrice le résultat de ses recherches sur Merlin.

-" Je n'ai trouvé qu'une histoire sur son bâton de marche où il aurait enfermé toutes les connaissances qu'il avait accumulé au court de sa très longue vie et avec lequel il se serait fait enterré. Le problème c'est qu'il n'y a qu'un seul auteur qui en parle."

-"L'important c'est que le commanditaire et la famille Lully le croient. En plus, cela justifierait pleinement qu'un fabricant de potion tue pour l'avoir. Il doit espérer des centaines de recettes de potions inconnues et trouver les ingrédients pour les fabriquer sur l'île. Cela le renflouerait rapidement et sans éveiller l'attention, tout en affaiblissant ses concurrents."

-" C'est sûr. Je vais cependant continuer mes recherches."

-" Peut-être être que monsieur Prokofiev t'expliquera tout quand tu l'auditionneras."

-" J'en doute! Il devrait plutôt nier en bloc c'est tout de même une accusation de meurtre qui l'attend s'il avoue."

Après que Gaëlle est bue son café, pour essayer de lutter contre la fatigue, que la brune est payée et qu'elles aient toutes les deux remercier chaleureusement Alice, les demoiselles descendent vers le port. A nouveau, Alix s'empare du bras de celle qui l'accompagne en étant, tout fois, plus câline.

-« Tous les soirs où nous étions en vacances sur l'île avec mes parents, nous venions faire le tour du port. »

-"Cela me touche beaucoup que tu me fasses entrer dans cette tradition familiale qui semble importante pour toi. »

L'endroit est quasi désert en ce samedi de décembre. Les rochelais, venus profiter des restaurants de la ville, ont bien trop l'habitude des lieux pour braver le froid de l'hiver. Seule les promeneurs de toutou et les deux demoiselles ont ce courage. Il y a peu de voiture, mais le silence est tout de même perturbé par le bruit des cordages, cognant les mats des nombreux bateaux en hivernage, au grès des rafales de vent venues de la mer. L'endroit est vraiment beau. Alix, l'emmène sur le chemin longeant les remparts érigés par Vauban. Les talons aiguilles de leur chaussures n'est pas des plus adaptés mais l'éclairage public permet d'éviter les trous et surtout l'impression de se retrouver dans le passé en vaut grandement la peine.

-« C'est superbe. Merci de m'avoir emmené ici. »

-« C'est vraiment un endroit que j'adore. »

-« Tu ne vas pas t'épuiser à nous protéger du vent et à nous réchauffer comme tu le fais ? »

La sorcière les arrête, étonnée.

-« Tu es vraiment extraordinaire! Mes parents, qui en ont pourtant l'habitude, mettent deux fois plus de temps que toi pour s'en rendre compte quand je le fais. »

Gaëlle, haussant les sourcils :-« Cela ne doit pas les perturber de ne pas ressentir le vent alors qu'ils entendent son action. Mais surtout, pour moi, la magie est quelque chose de nouveau donc je suis certainement plus focalisé dessus »

-« Surement. L'intensité et la durée d'un sort est déterminé par les capacités du sorcier, de son entrainement et de sa condition physique. Je te rassure, les sortilèges que j'utilise actuellement sont aussi fatiguant que si tu devais porter un deuxième sac à main. »

-« Donc cela ne te fatigue pas. »

-« Non. »

-" En tout cas je te remercie de ta prévenant et pour l'excellent repas de ce soir."

-" Ce n'est pas grand-chose et cela me fait plaisir."

Elles reprennent leur chemin. Alix raconte ses déambulations, le long du rempart, en écoutant son Mp3 quand, adolescente, elle avait le spleen d'être seule et si différente des autres de son âge. Cela amène les confidences de la blonde qui lui parle des rêves qu'elle faisait, à la même époque, enfermé dans sa chambre au son de sa radio. Elle lui narre ses aventures imaginaires dans le monde de Harry Potter et ses heures à réfléchir aux souhaits qu'elle demanderait d'exhaussé au génie de la lampe.

C'est en dissertant sur ce qu'elles feraient comme vœux maintenant, qu'elles arrivent près de tables prévues pour y faire des piques niques. Alix s'y arrête et demande à Gaëlle de s'assoir sur le plateau qu'elle a magiquement réchauffé. Elle, elle reste debout devant la blonde.

-« Gaëlle, je n'ai pas vraiment été honnête avec toi la première fois que nous nous sommes vue. Je ne t'ai pas uniquement choisit pour expertiser la tablette sur tes compétences. Bien sûr, tu es celle qui a la meilleure réputation de la capitale mais c'est surtout parce qu'en voyant ta photo j'ai ressenti un truc bizarre comme si je revoyais enfin quelqu'un que j'attendais depuis trop longtemps, alors que je ne t'avais jamais même croisé. Le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrées et avons discuter j'en fus chamboulée. C'est pour cela que j'ai zappé le commissaire Stravinski le jour de ton test, j'étais impatiente de te revoir. La nuit qui suivi, après notre dispute, j'ai compris ce qui m'arrivait et la mère de madame Lully me l'a confirmée. Gaëlle, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons que depuis une semaine mais pour moi il n'a fallu qu'un regard."

Elle se rapproche de la blonde et plante son regard dans le sien.

-« Gaëlle, je t'aime. »

Pendant une ou deux secondes, il ne se passe rien puis la blonde l'enlace et s'empare de ses lèvres pour lui offrir son premier baisé de sa jeune vie à brune, en essayant de lui communiquer tout l'amour qu'elle aussi ressent. C'est le manque d'oxygène qui les oblige à interrompre ce merveilleux moment.

-"Moi aussi je t'aime Alix. Mais moi, j'ai été plus longue à l'admettre. Ce n'est arrivé un jour plus tard que toi et à cause d'un cauchemar."

Elle le lui raconte alors.

-" C'est pour cela que tu as travaillé à un gilet pare-balles contre les sortilèges ?"

-" Oui."

Elles restent, ensuite, dans les bras l'une de l'autre à savourer l'indicible bonheur d'être aimées par l'élue de son cœur.  
C'est la cloche de l'église sonnant la demie de 21 heures qui les ramène à la réalité.

-« Si tu veux toujours aller voir le film, il faut que nous y allions maintenant, il risque d'y avoir déjà du monde. »

-"Nous ne pouvons pas ne pas y aller. C'est un cadeau de tes grands-parents. Je ne voudrais pas me les mettre à dos alors que je ne suis avec toi depuis seulement quelques minutes. »

-« Cela ne risque pas. Ils me connaissent et ne douterons jamais que tu es forcement fantastique si tu as réussi à faire battre mon cœur. »

Gaëlle, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, reste muette d'émotion un instant avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Gaëlle, la gardant dans ses bras et lui chuchotant tout bas :-« Merci mon amour pour ces belles paroles qui me touche profondément. Mais n'imagine pas une seconde que tu réussiras à me manipuler avec ton art du compliment et des belles phrases. »

-« J'en suis tout à fait consciente. Si tel était le cas, je ne serais pas dans tes merveilleux bras en ce moment."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre neuf**

Elles atterrissent non loin du cinéma. Il ne leur faut que cinq minutes pour le rejoindre. La queue des personnes ayant un ticket est déjà impressionnante. Elles viennent la grossir un peu plus.

Gaëlle:-" Heureusement que nous avons nos billets! Sinon, nous n'entrerons jamais."

Alix:-" Ça s'est clair."

Après quelques minutes de silence où chacune se demande de quoi parler, la sorcière prend la parole.

-" Tu as vu les six premiers opus?"

-" Bien sûr, sinon je n'aurai pas compris ta référence à Yoda, hier. Et toi?"

-"Pareil et tu as aimé lequel?"

-" Le dernier."

-" Moi aussi."

Elles se regardent avec un grand sourire.

Les deux ensembles:-" Les Ewoks étaient trop mignon."

Elles éclatent de rire au grand désespoir des véritables fans autour d'elle, pour qui les petites boules de poils sont une des rares faiblesses de leurs films cultes.

Une fois calmée, Gaëlle regarde sa petite amie dans les yeux puis lui dit:-"Honnêtement, je ne suis pas là pour le film."

A peine a-t-elle fini cette remarque, que les lèvres d'une superbe sorcière aux cheveux noires viennent se poser sur les siennes. Elle se laisse aller à ce baisé avec grand plaisir.

-" Je crois que je vais définitivement plus pouvoir me passer de tes baisés."

-" Cela tombe bien, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter de t'en faire."

-" Chouette alors."

-" Tu sais quand mes grands-parents m'ont offert les deux places de cinéma en me disant que je pourrai, ainsi, inviter quelqu'un. J'ai immédiatement pensé à toi."

Là, c'est au tour de Gaëlle d'embrasser sa belle. Elle est tellement touchée de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

Elles sont interrompu par un type:-" Hé! Les goudous, on a pas manifesté contre le mariage homo pour après, devoir subir vos insanités."

Alix est la plus prompt à réagir:-" Et nous, nous n'avons pas des oreilles et un cerveau pour entendre vos bêtises. Pourtant, vous nous y avez obligées. Chacun sa croix cher monsieur."

Ce sont des sourires dans le public qui accueillent cette réflexion. L'homme se trouvant en minorité, fait profil bas.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elles rentrent enfin dans le cinéma. Une fois le guichet passé, elles sont dirigées, avec les autres clients, vers l'étage. Là, Gaëlle les mène au bar où les friandises sont vendues. Elle prend un gros pot de pop-corn et deux canettes de soda. Ensuite, elles s'installent dans la salle. Elles sont en balcon. Face à elle, se trouve le plus grand écran de France. Elles s'en étonnent quelques secondes puis les bandes annonces commençants, elles les regardent en grignotant. Elles en profitent pour frôler leurs doigts et comme deux adolescentes, cela les émeut grandement. Ensuite le film débute avec le bandeau déroulant devenu mythique.

Gaëlle ouvre les yeux. La première chose auquel elle pense c'est qu'elle a rarement si bien dormi. Normal, se dit-elle, après presque deux nuits blanches.

C'est là qu'elle se souvient, affolée, qu'elle était au cinéma avec Alix.

Au même moment, elle découvre un mot sur sa table de chevet. Sa douce lui explique qu'elle n'a pas eu le courage de la réveiller quand elle l'a vu endormi. Alors, à la fin du film, elle a laissé sortir tous les spectateurs de la salle, pour ensuite, les transplaner ici et la coucher. Elle espère la voir dans l'après-midi et attend avec impatience son appel. Elle termine en lui assurant de son amour.  
La blonde se précipite sur son sac à main pour récupérer son téléphone quand elle voit qu'il n'est que cinq heures du matin. Elle va alors se servir un verre d'eau. Une fois celui-ci bu, elle met son pyjama et se recouche. Après avoir tourné dans son lit pendant un quart d'heure, elle décide d'aller au magasin travailler sur son invention.  
Il est neuf heures quand elle sature. Elle considère qu'il est encore trop tôt pour appeler Alix. Elle se met alors à ranger son studio pour pouvoir l'y accueillir. Ensuite, elle se douche et se met en jogging pour aller chercher une tarte aux pommes, un pot de glace à la vanille et de la chantilly pour le goûter. Elle prend aussi une bouteille de cidre. Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps et bien qu'il ne soit pas encore dix heures, elle téléphone à sa douce. Heureusement, celle-ci est réveillée.  
Elles discutent alors de son endormissement et de la soirée de la veille puis, comme tout jeune couple, de pas grand-chose mais avec bonheur et grand intérêt. Elles finissent en se donnant rendez-vous à quatre heures chez la blonde, la sorcière ne pouvant venir avant, à cause d'un nouveau repas de famille.  
Gaëlle, en cherchant quelle tenue mettre, commence à beaucoup cogiter sur le déroulement de l'après-midi. C'est son premier rendez-vous amoureux. Que se passera-t-il si sa moitié voulait aller plus loin qu'un baiser?  
Tout à la fois inquiète et curieuse, elle se documente en allant sur le net. Là, elle trouve des vidéos montrant comment deux femmes se prouvent leur amour, au cas où.  
Elle les étudie avec attention. Elle les analyse comme une chorégraphie de danse, cherchant à savoir comment techniquement cela se déroule. Une fois les différentes positions bien comprises, elle se demande si elle osera faire la même chose avec Alix. La simple pensée de se retrouver dans un lit avec elle, nue l'une contre l'autre, embrase ses joues et son bas ventre. Une fois la surprise passée, elle se rassure en se disant que c'est une réaction normale quand on est amoureuse. Mais la puissance de son désir l'étonne et l'effraie tout de même un peu.  
Mal à l'aise d'être aussi " animale", elle veut reprendre ses esprits. Il n'est pas question de passer pour une obsédée, ce qui arrivera immanquablement selon elle, si elle n'éteint pas le feu qui brûle en elle. Elle décide, alors, de se doucher à nouveau. L'eau rafraîchi ses ardeurs, mais pas ses pensées. Sa nudité lui fait repenser aux actrices qu'elle vient d'étudier. Leur absence de pilosité lui a beaucoup plu. Elle décide de faire comme elle.  
Une fois calmée et douce de partout, elle remet son jogging et retourne travailler. Elle veut éviter de trop penser au corps de sa chérie pour ne pas s'enflammer à nouveau.

Après cinq heures de réglage, de test et de programmation, sa machine est prête et capable de détecter et contrer toute agression moldu.

Heureuse, elle exécute alors une petite danse de la victoire. C'est à ce moment-là que son téléphone sonne. Elle décroche.

-" Allo."

-" Bonjour toi."

-" Amour! Comment vas-tu?"

Là, le regard de la blonde se pose sur l'horloge de la boutique. Elle voit alors qu'il est 16h15.

-" Dieu, tu es déjà chez moi?"

-" Oui."

-" Je suis dans le magasin au rez de chaussé, je monte immédiatement."

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, essoufflée, elle entre dans son studio. La sorcière l'accueille par un grand sourire. Elle est simplement magnifique et terriblement sexy. Bien sûr, elle porte, comme la veille, une robe pull. Mais là s'arrête la similitude. D'abord elle est du même vert émeraude que ses yeux. Ensuite, le bas de son vêtement n'atteint pas la moitié de ses cuisses, révélant ainsi ses jambes fines et musclées rendues encore plus longues par ces bottes crème à hauts talons. Cette véritable seconde peau est un écrin mettant en valeur ses formes parfaites. Ensuite une touche d'érotisme est donnée par le contraste entre le devant montant jusqu'au cou et le large décolleté révélant la quasi -totalité de son dos.  
Elle est ravie de l'effet qu'elle fait sur son amour, Gaëlle, bouche bée, semble subjuguée. Elle vient lui déposer un tendre baisé ramenant à la réalité la blonde de son cœur.

-" Tu es superbe mon amour. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour t'accueillir. Je finissais ton bouclier de protection."

Alix, étonnée:-" Mais hier tu disais que ce n'était qu'un simple projet sur du papier ! »

Gaëlle l'embrassant à nouveau:-" Je voulais être certaine de réussir avant de m'avancer. »

-« Cela veut dire qu'il marche ! »

-« Pour tout ce qui est attaque moldu, oui. »

-« Tu es fantastique ! »

-« Non, ta sécurité est si primordiale pour moi, qu'elle me transcende, c'est tout."

Là, c'est Alix qui ne peut faire autrement que de fondre. Elle dépose ses lèvres sur celles de son aimée qui y répond immédiatement. Les deux demoiselles s'embrasent sous ce baisé passionné. Elles laissent alors leurs désirs les envahirent  
La belle aux cheveux noir entreprend de déshabiller sa chérie. Elle n'utilise pas la magie, pour pouvoir la caresser et ainsi se délecter de sa peau. Quand elle est nue et que son amour devient plus entreprenante, Gaëlle reprend l'initiative en capturant son visage. Elle l'embrasse alors tout en la dénudant à son tour. Le peau à peau final est un instant de pur bonheur. Mais elles ne résistent pas à l'envie de voir le corps de l'autre. Elles s'écartent donc. Elles restent muettes d'admiration face à la plus belle chose qu'elles n'aient jamais vu. C'est un frissonnement de froid de la sorcière, plus habituée au climat de sud de la France qu'à celui de la capitale, qui les ramènent à la réalité. La blonde l'enlace immédiatement pour la réchauffer.

Alix en profite pour les faire basculer sur le lit en ralentissant magiquement leur chute. Elle ne laisse pas à sa chérie l'occasion de réagir, elle l'embrasse profondément puis ses lèvres s'emparent d'un de ses tétons qu'elle lèche et mordille avec grand plaisir. Ce qu'éprouve Gaëlle est merveilleux. Son désir de rendre la pareille à sa compagne en est affaibli. Quand les doigts de sa douce s'intéressent à son autre sein puis descendent explorer son bas ventre, elle n'est plus préoccuper que par ses sensations nouvelles qui l'envahissent et la transporte dans un bonheur infini et jusque-là inconnu. L'apothéose arrive lorsque la langue de sa dulcinée vient s'enfoncer dans son puits d'amour et s'abreuver à la source de son plaisir. Un seul mot lui vient aux lèvres quand elle atteint le nirvana et c'est : Alix.

C'est dans les bras de la sorcière et sous sa couette, qu'elle se réveille. La première chose qu'elle voit, c'est le magnifique visage de celle-ci qui la regarde avec un sourire aux lèvres.

:-« Merci. »

Alix l'embrasse et lui murmure que c'était, pour elle aussi, un immense plaisir.

Gaëlle, légèrement inquiète :-« Je ne sais pas si je saurai te rendre la pareille. Je suis totalement novice dans les jeux de l'amour. »

:-« Tu sais, j'ai autant d'expérience que toi. Je me suis contentée de t'aimer et de laisser mon désir me guider. En plus, je ne te demande rien. Un baisé de toi me procure déjà des sensations merveilleuses. »

-« Tu es vraiment un amour. »

-« Je ne veux qu'être ton amour alors cela me va. "

La blonde se redresse alors et l'embrasse avec fougue. La passion l'animant, sa langue vient enlacer celle de sa dulcinée dans une danse sexuelle. Mais elle en veut plus. Elle les fait pivoter toutes les deux pour se retrouver au-dessus et profite de sa taille pour légèrement se décaler. Ainsi elle peut caresser le sein gauche de son aimée sans arrêter son baisé. La faim de nouvelle saveur la pousse à venir goûter au mamelon dur d'excitation. Les halètements de sa douce la rassure et l'encourage à passer à son jumeau. Elle n'est toujours pas rassasier. Elle décide, alors, de stimulé de la même manière la ligne séparant les abdominaux si bien dessinés de son aimée. Elle s'arrête un instant sur le nombril puis repart vers le centre du plaisir. Celui-ci est aussi glabre que le sien. Elle débusque aisément le mignon clitoris qu'elle happe de ses lèvres provoquant un cri de bonheur d'Alix. Elle le déguste jusqu'à déclencher un premier orgasme à son amour. Mais cela ne lui suffit pas. Elle continue donc de jouer avec la petite framboise, tout en venant régulièrement boire et plonger sa langue dans l'antre d'amour de son âme sœur. Les gémissements de celle-ci s'intensifient. L'ultime ciel est proche. La blonde cesse ce qu'elle fait, brutalement, et vient embrasser voracement sa jeune amie. Elle en profite pour plaquer leur deux sexes l'un contre l'autre et entame un mouvement de va et vient frénétique. Les deux femmes montent ensemble vers les sommets du plaisir où elles connaissent une explosion de bonheur, d'amour et de plénitude.  
En retrouvant leurs esprits, un long temps après, elles sont un peu hébétées mais comblées. Elles savent, intimement, que ce qu'elles viennent de vivre n'est pas donner à tout le monde et que c'est la preuve, s'il en fallait, qu'elles sont maintenant entière. La vraie vie s'ouvre à elles.

Alix, souriante:-" Pour quelqu'un si inquiète tout à l'heure, ce fut un coup de maitre!"

-" Je me suis contentée de suivre ton conseil." 

Les demoiselles se câline quelques temps jusqu'au moment où Alix commence à s'agiter.

Gaëlle, tout sourire:-" Qui y-a-t-il mon amour ? »

-« Tu pourrais me montrer ton invention ? »

-« Bien sûr, tu me laisse m'habiller et on y va. Mais je te préviens elle n'est pas fini, j'ai besoin de ton aide, pour la magie. »

-" Je suis ta sorcière. »

Gaëlle se lève et va dans son cabinet de toilette. Là, elle se passe un peu d'eau sur le corps et le visage pour se rafraîchir. Elle dépose quelques gouttes de parfum aux endroits stratégiques puis enfile son slim noir et son body de la même couleur qu'elle avait préparé. Ces deux vêtements épousent parfaitement ses formes et les révèlent de merveilleuse manière. C'est sa cousine, fashionista généreuse, qui les lui a offerts. C'est arrivé un jour où elle l'accompagnait écumée les magasins. Cette dernière l'avait d'abord tannée pour qu'elle les essaie. Puis, quand elle l'a vu ainsi habillé, il ne fut plus question qu'elle ne les ait pas dans sa garde-robe. Selon elle, Gaëlle était terriblement séduisante ainsi vêtu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle regrette d'être passée à côté le jour où elle voudrait conquérir l'élu de son cœur. Elle finit, au moment où elle payait, en lui disant qu'avec son corps et ses vêtements, personne ne pourra lui résister. C'est cette phrase qui lui fit les choisir pour aujourd'hui mais aussi l'absence d'autre tenue vraiment classe. Elle ne met, en temps normal, que des vêtements amples qui la cachent.  
Elle se maquille ensuite, rapidement avec un peu de rose pour les lèvres et un trait de crayon pour souligner ses yeux bleus. Elle sort en mettant ses chaussures à talon.

Alix, habillée, l'attendant en regardant sa bibliothèque, se retourne en entendant la porte se refermer. Son regard étincelle quand elle découvre la blonde et sa nouvelle tenue. Elle semble prête à la manger tant elle l'admire avec des yeux exprimant la convoitise et le désir.

-«Je ne suis plus très sûre d'avoir toujours autant envie de descendre quand je te vois aussi magnifique devant moi. »

Gaëlle, rouge pivoine :-« C'est très tentant, mon amour. Mais si on termine le réglage de ton bouclier, maintenant, je serais plus rassurée quand tu iras travailler demain et cela libérera l'atelier qu'il encombre. »

-" C'est dommage mais je te suis mon amour. »

Devant la porte d'entrée, la blonde se retourne vers sa dulcinée et lui prend la main.

-« Alix, peux-tu fermer les yeux. Je voudrais te faire une surprise. »

-« D'accord. »

Les demoiselles rentrent alors et Gaëlle conduit le brune jusqu'au collier. Là, elle lui lâche la main, prend le bijou et se positionne devant sa belle.

-« Amour, tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

La sorcière est tout d'abord sans voix puis les yeux embués elle réagit enfin, en embrassant sa douce.

-« Il est magnifique ce collier ! C'est lui mon bouclier ? »

-« C'est la partie émergé de l'iceberg. »

L'inventeur se décale alors et permet à la sorcière de voir qu'il est relié au sept générateurs de la taille de bouteille de gaz et à autant d'ordinateur portable posé à côté.

Ensuite Alix retourne à l'observation du bijou avec attention et émotion. Après quelques secondes, elle regarde Gaëlle avec incrédulité.

-« Ce sont des vrais diamants et des vrais saphirs ? »

-« Oui, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour les lasers et pour mes scanners, Mais j'ai dû un peu modifié leurs architectures pour que les pierres soient apparentes. Je voulais que tu portes quelque chose d'esthétique. »

-« Pour être esthétique, c'est esthétique ! Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'à Canne, les stars est des bijoux aussi beau et avec des pierres aussi grosse ! Mais comment as-tu fait pour avoir des gemmes si grosses et si parfaites ? Tu es milliardaire ? »

Gaëlle, riant :-« Oh non ! Je les ai juste fabriquées. »

-« Pardon ! »

-« Oui, un industriel de la sidérurgie me devait un service donc dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi j'ai utilisé ses fours à très haute température pour fabriquer six diamants et six saphirs parfaits. »

-« Oui tout simplement. Donc cela veut dire qu'en le portant, j'ai plusieurs millions d'euros autour du cou ? »

-« Oui, enfin plutôt plusieurs dizaines de millions d'euros mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour ça. »

-« Je le sais et ton cadeau en a encore plus de valeur. En tout cas, au vu de la taille de ces pierres, personnes ne pensera que ce sont des vrais. Je ne risque donc pas de me le faire voler. »

-« De toute façon, tout mouvement brusque est stoppé donc personne ne pourra te l'arracher. D'ailleurs pour le manipuler, Il te faudra faire attention à être lente pour ne pas te faire contrer. »

-« Ok. Tu as un miroir pour que je voie comment il me va ? »

Attendrie et ravie de l'évident plaisir que la sorcière a de son cadeau, l'inventeur se pli au jeu de l'essayage.

Après cinq minutes, elles reviennent à la fonction de bouclier de l'appareil.

La blonde fait alors une démonstration de son efficacité contre l'équivalent d'un fusil d'assaut sous le regard admiratif d'Alix.

Alix:-" Wahoooo! C'est impressionnant! »

Gaëlle, mal à l'aise:-" Et si nous travaillons?"

Leur première action est de déterminer si les scanners peuvent détecter un sort. Il faut des centaines d'essais pour enfin trouver la modification des atomes constituant l'air signant, spécifiquement, un phénomène magique. Une fois le phénomène observable, Gaëlle comprend qu'il est assimilable à une onde de choc. Comme elle a déjà trouvé la parade aux attaques de ce type, elle n'a besoin que d'un calibrage pour stopper les sortilèges. Après une dizaine de tentatives, la blonde a trouvé la meilleure réponse.

Ensuite Alix s'en est donné à cœur joie. Tous ses sorts sont arrêtés.

L'invention est donc opérationnelle. Cependant, l'inspectrice se tourne vers sa belle préoccupée.

-« Si je me fais attaquer à main nu, mon agresseur ne va pas se faire gravement brûler au moins ? Sinon c'est moi qui risque de finir en prison. »

-« Non, j'y ai pensé. Le rayon laser agit avec tout projectile solide comme un mur de force exactement opposée pour stopper net sa progression. C'est pour cela que toutes les balles de l'essai de tout à leur sont tombées au sol et non pas fondues. Essaies de donner une claque au collier, tu comprendras mieux. Surtout ne tape pas trop fort ! »

Alix s'exécute et sa main n'a pas parcouru dix centimètres qu'elle est bloquée par un rayon blanc sorti du diamant le plus proche.

-« C'est étonnant ! Ce n'est même pas chaud. Et cela agit aussi sur les explosions ? »

-« Oui, Tout le système créé alors une sphère électromagnétique te protégeant. Sauf que si l'onde de choc est plus forte que ton poids, tu te trouveras projeté comme un cognard sous les coups de batte des jumeaux Weasley. »

-« Ah oui, l'atterrissage devrait être rude alors ! »

-« Effectivement, mais je me suis dit que tu règlerais ce problème en transplanant. »

-« Pas bête ! Et que ce passe-t-il si des collègues m'accompagnent ? »

-« Rien, l'ordinateur est programmé pour protéger le porteur du collier. »

Alix, ennuyée :-« Je suis déjà la sorcière la plus puissante et maintenant c'est moi qui serait la mieux protégé ! »

-« Oui, parce que tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi puisque que j'aime. »

Toute émue, la sorcière enlace et embrasse la blonde. Celle-ci en profite avec plaisir et délectation.

:-« Amour pour que tout ça soit utilisable, j'aurais encore besoin de ton aide. J'avais pensé mettre tout le matériel dans une petite bourse, la même que les bijoutiers utilise, et qui serait ensuite fixer sur le fermoir du collier, un peu dans le style du sac de contenance d'Hermione pendant la recherche de horcrucs. »

-"C'est une bonne idée. Tu as un de ces petits sacs ? »

-« Oui, dans mon studio ! Tu peux le transformer ! »

-« Est-ce que tu peux créer un super téléphone portable et un collier anti agression ? »

-« Ok, j'arrête mes questions idiotes et je vais le chercher. »

-« Gaëlle, tu sais que si on met tout ça, en vrac, dans cette bourse, quand je porterais le collier il va bringuebaler dans tous les sens au risque de s'abimer ou que des fils se détache ? »

-« Oh, je n'y avais pas pensé ! (Après quelques secondes de réflexion) Je vais faire un cube en bois à plusieurs niveaux. La partie basse accueillera les générateurs, la médiane, les lasers et les scanners et la plus haute, les ordinateurs potables ce qui permettra d'y accéder facilement. »

-« Bonne idée ! Tu peux le faire tout de suite ? Tu as ce qu'il faut ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Donc, on pourrait gagner du temps et se répartir les tâches, tu construis ta boite et moi je vais chercher cette bourse, si tu m'autorises à fouiller chez toi. »

-« Bonne idée ! »

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles remontent ensemble, Alix ayant le collier autour du cou.

-" Tu crois que nous pouvons goûter maintenant? Je meurs de faim après une si agréable dépense d'énergie."

-" Oh oui! Je viens de m'apercevoir que je n'ai pas mangé de la journée."

-" Encore!"

-" Et oui, les mêmes causes produisent les mêmes effets."

En entrant dans l'appartement, Alix s'aperçoit qu'il fait nuit, elle regarde alors sa montre et voit qu'il est déjà dix-huit heures.

-« Je vais prévenir, mes parents que je ne dînerais pas avec eux. »

-« Oh chouette ! Je vais passer la soirée avec la plus belle sorcière. »

-« Son nom que je la stupéfie ! »

-« Idiote ! »

Gaëlle l'embrasse alors avec passion. Très vite le baisé dérive vers quelque de beaucoup plus sensuel et de moins habillé.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que la brune appelle ses parents. Sa mère n'est pas très contente d'apprendre son absence aussi tard. Pendant ce temps-là la blonde a allumé son four et réchauffe la tarte aux pommes.  
La suite de la soirée se passe dans la joie, la bonne humeur et beaucoup de preuves d'amours échangées entre les demoiselles. Le départ de la sorcière est assez difficile mais il est obligatoire. Si elle restait, elle n'aurait que peu dormi et dans son métier le manque de vigilance peut entraîner des problèmes. Après un dernier baisé passionné et s'être données rendez-vous pour le déjeuner du lendemain, Alix transplane chez elle. Une fois seule, Gaëlle, un peu triste et terriblement fatiguée, fini la dernière part de gâteau et va se coucher.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre dix**

C'est lundi matin, et pourtant, une heure avant l'ouverture, Gaëlle est déjà à pied d'œuvre dans le magasin. Elle range tout l'atelier n'ayant pas eu le temps, la veille.

A Neuf heures, monsieur Debussy arrive. Fier de sa création mais voulant l'avis d'un spécialiste, elle profite qu'ils ne sont que tous les deux pour lui parler de l'idée d'Alix de produire son générateur à grande échelle pour récolter les fruits de son invention. Il est tout à fait d'accord avec la sorcière. Il demande à sa jeune protégée de fabriquer un prototype pendant que lui fait le tour de ses connaissances pour trouver des investisseurs et un lieu de production.

Gaëlle, surprise:-" Vous ne savez même pas si l'invention dont je vous parle fonctionne et pourtant vous mettez tout en branle pour la produire! C'est incroyable!"

-" C'est pourtant moins étonnant qu'une demoiselle n'ayant que le niveau troisième et qui pourtant assimile en un an tout ce que j'ai mis trente années à acquérir, le programme de l'école centrale compris. Alors quand tu me dis que tu as inventé un générateur d'électricité ce n'est qu'une suite logique."

Gaëlle, intimidée:-" Merci."

-" C'est bien normal. Si ton invention produit autant que tu le dis, tu n'auras qu'à m'offrir la première fabriquée par ton usine. Elle me sera bien utile pour ma maison de Normandie. Cela m'évitera de nombreux dimanches seulement éclairé à la bougie."

La blonde, émue, vient faire un gros câlin à son mentor et dépose un bisou sonore sur sa joue.

Elle finit de commander toutes les pièces nécessaires pour fabriquer un générateur de démonstration quand Alix entre en trombe dans le magasin.

Gaëlle, inquiète:-" Que se passe-t-il?"

-" Il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi. Le fils Lully n'est pas revenu, ce matin, de son rendez-vous amoureux avec la fille Prokofiev. La mère est persuadée que le père de la jeune femme a enlevé son enfant. Elle pense qu'il le force à lui montrer le lieu où se trouve le trésor de Merlin. Nous avons retrouvé la fiancée endormi par un sortilège à son domicile. Elle est incapable de nous dire ce qui s'est passé. La dernière chose dont elle se souvient est l'arrivée inopinée de son père, aux aurores. Ce qui confirme les crainte de madame Lully."

:-" Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'encombre de quelqu'un. Maintenant que le fils est gardien du secret, il suffit de l'obligé, par le sort d'impérium a révélé l'emplacement de l'île. D'ailleurs pourquoi il n'a pas fait la même chose avec le père, au lieu de commandité son meurtre?"

-" Pourquoi s'encombrer d'un otage? Mais pour qu'il vous aide à ne pas tomber dans les pièges qui doivent truffer l'ile.  
Et pour L'impérium, il faut que tu saches que ce n'est pas un sort si facile à utiliser. Pour qu'il fonctionne, il faut prendre la victime par surprise ou être nettement supérieur magiquement que celle-ci. Deux choses qui visiblement n'ont pas été possible avec monsieur Lully père et qui explique pourquoi il est arrivé sans prévenir chez sa fille. "

-" Je ne ferais pas un bon pilleur de tombe, je n'avais pas envisagé qu'il puisse y avoir des pièges.

Au faite, pourquoi es-tu venue ? Non pas que je m'en plaigne, j'adore te voir et j'apprécie que tu me tiennes au courant de l'affaire, mais si tu es là, c'est que je dois pouvoir t'aider et je ne vois pas à quoi."

-" La grand-mère aveugle a dit qu'il n'était possible de récupérer son petit-fils vivant de l'île que si nous y allions toutes les deux. Elle m'a expliqué que toute personne approchant du sanctuaire, situé au milieu de l'île, y est définitivement enfermée. C'est un de ses lointains ancêtres qui en a fait la triste expérience. C'est pour cela que sa famille continue à être le gardien du secret, sans plus jamais tenter de s'emparer du trésor ou même chercher à savoir ce que s'est.  
D'après elle, seule l'association d'un sorcier de la même puissance que Merlin et d'une moldue aussi douée que Viviane pour les sciences peut déjouer tous les pièges."

-" Viviane n'était pas une fée!"

-" C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit en entendant cela. Il semblerait que ce soit son don pour les inventions qui l'ai fait croire à ses contemporains."

-" En gros, elle pense que nous sommes les héritiers voir les réincarnations de ses personnages historique?"

Alix, amusée:-" Oui, c'est fort probable." 

-" Si une barbe blanche te pousse sur le visage, tu as intérêt à te raser trois fois par jour. Parce que je te préviens tout de suite, si tu piques quand on s'embrasse, je te fais la gueule."

Un instant étonnée, Alix se hisse ensuite au-dessus du comptoir et embrasse sa douce.

-" J'adore ton humour."

C'est le moment que choisit monsieur Debussy pour sortir de son bureau. Les filles sont terriblement mal à l'aise.

-" Bonjour mademoiselle Delibes, vous venez seulement présenter vos hommages du matin à votre amie ou vous avez aussi besoin de son expertise? Je vous demande cela uniquement pour savoir si je dois prévenir ma femme que je reste, aujourd'hui, au magasin si la deuxième possibilité est la bonne."

-" Bonjour monsieur Debussy, j'ai bien peur que vous deviez prévenir votre femme. Le service a besoin des compétences de Gaëlle."

Gaëlle, la mine boudeuse, les bras croisés:-" Et mon avis à moi, on le demande? "

Alix fait alors le tour du comptoir, met un genou à terre devant son aimée et la main droite sur le cœur:-" Oh toi, l'être qui illumine ma vie, acceptes-tu de m'accompagner dans ma terrible mission de défense de la veuve et de l'orphelin? Condescends-tu à mettre tes innombrables talents au service de la loi?"

Alors que la blonde hésite entre se vexer réellement et rigoler, son patron, une fois l'étonnement passé, rie franchement. Finalement, elle ne peut résister à la mine de sa sorcière et lui sourit en la traitant d'idiotes. Elles vont ensemble dans l'atelier pour que Gaëlle prépare une boite à outil complète pour le cas où. Alix en profite pour lui demander de porter son collier.

Gaëlle, blanche:-" Mais cela te laissera sans protection. Je refuse !"

-" Franchement mon amour, qui de nous deux est le plus sans défense ?

En plus, le commissaire n'acceptera jamais que tu m'accompagnes si tu ne le portes pas ! Tu ne voudrais pas avoir la disparition du fils Lully sur la conscience ? »

-" Dit donc, tu es drôlement habile avec les mots ma chérie. C'est d'accord mais tu me sors le cube en bois que je fasse quelque réglage. »

-« Tu sais, tu peux le faire toi-même, cela ne requière aucun pouvoir magique, une fois la bourse ensorceler. Mais je te le fais. »

La blonde passe alors un quart d'heure à taper à toute vitesse sur l'ordinateur central.

-« Voilà, c'est fait ! »

-« Je range la boite alors ? Mais qu'as-tu fait ? »

-« Oui, tu peux la ranger, merci. J'ai modifié le programme. Maintenant il nous défendra toute les deux. Mais pour cela il faut que tu sois près de moi donc interdiction de me lâcher la main de l'expédition."

-" C'est promis mais cela ne va pas affaiblir ta protection à toi ?"

-« Normalement non. »

Alix énervée-« Comment ça normalement ? Ce n'est pas suffisant pour que je te laisse participer à une mission. Tu n'es pas la seule à n'avoir qu'un amour et à ne pas vouloir le perdre!"

La blonde vient l'enlacer.

-" Vue la réserve d'énergie et la rapidité de réaction du collier, nous devrions tenir jusqu'à vingt attaques simultanées pendant une demi-heure."

-" C'est énorme! En plus je nous aurais fait transplaner bien avant. Mais si tu as utilisé " Normalement" c'est qu'il y a une situation où ma protection affaibli la tienne."

-" Tu es décidément trop clairvoyante! Le souci vient de la gestion des explosions. L'appareil peut stopper deux grenades lancé simultanément mais pas plus. Si une balle, un sort ou une autre explosion arrive sur nous, à ce moment-là, elle passera."

-" Donc transplanage obligatoire dès que j'entends deux détonations."

-" C'est ça."

Alors qu'elles allaient partir, la sorcière voit sa douce grimacer en posant la sangle de sa boîte à outil sur l'épaule.

-" Gaëlle fait moi voir ça, cela semble peser une tonne."

Effectivement avec tout ce qu'elle a mis, l'ensemble pèse au moins vingt kilos.

-" Bon, vu que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps et qu'il s'agit d'une question de vie ou de mort, je vais faire une entorse à la promesse que je me suis faite. Gaëlle mon amour, tu vas penser intensément à l'aménagement idéale d'un cube de cinquante centimètres de côté sans couvercle avec tous les outils que tu veux emmener à l'intérieur. Moi je vais utiliser le legimens pour transformer ta boîte à outils suivant ton idée. Ensuite, je n'aurais qu'à donner à ton sac à dos la capacité d'être un sac de contenance et ainsi tu pourras marcher sans te détruire le dos."

-" Wahooo! C'est une super idée! Mais tu pourrais seulement transformer mon sac, cela t'éviterait de faire une entorse à ton serment?"

Alix, faisant la moue:-' Toi aussi tu es trop clairvoyante! Je voulais profiter de l'occasion pour te faire un petit cadeau."

-" Oh tu es adorable! Merci mon amour. Je vais donc y réfléchir intensément en montant dans ma chambre."

Dix minutes plus tard, elles sont entrent au pas de course dans le commissariat de la cours des miracles. Là, elles sont accueillies par le commissaire Stravinsky.

-" Bonjour mademoiselle Saint-Saëns, vous êtes venu expertiser les autres pièces à convictions. "

-" Bonjour commissaire."

Alix, coupant son amie:-" C'est moi qui lui aie demandé de venir. Elle à accepter de m'aider à ramener le fils Lully."

L'homme, furieux les entraine dans son bureau et demande des explications. Une fois que l'inspecteur les lui a fourni, il laissé éclater sa colère.

-" Comment ça? Mademoiselle va t'accompagner! Elle n'est absolument pas entraîné, ni même habilité à mener de tel opération. D'ailleurs Alix, tu ne l'es pas non plus. Le sauvetage d'otage est la mission des forces spéciales."

-" Je le sais bien! Mais il semblerait que nous sommes les deux seules à pouvoir réaliser ce sauvetage. En plus, le collier que porte Gaëlle est en réalité une sorte de bouclier qu'elle fabriqué, elle-même. Il la protégera de quasiment toutes les agressions, à part les frappes militaires. Et en ce qui concerne mes compétences, tu sais très bien que je suis meilleure que toutes les membres des forces spéciale réunis."

Le commissaire doit lancer de nombreux sort, dont les impardonnables, pour enfin accepter que Gaëlle accompagne sa belle.  
Immédiatement après, elles retrouvent madame Lully chez elle. Celle-ci les emmène directement sur l'île jusqu'à l'endroit que les descendants de son mari ont marqué comme étant la limite à ne pas dépasser. Elle les remercie une dernière fois et rentre chez elle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre onze  
**

L'étonnement, face au départ si précipité de madame Lully passé, les demoiselles s'intéressent à ce qui les entoure. Elles découvrent, alors, qu'elles sont au milieu d'un enchevêtrement de ronce et d'arbres quasi compact. Elles ne voient le ciel que grâce à l'absence des feuilles, tombés en ce mois de décembre.  
Après avoir fait un tour sur elle-même, elles ne repèrent que deux passage dans l'inextricable végétation. L'un est, vraisemblablement, le chemin menant à la plage et l'autre est une trouée grossière, fraîchement réalisée. Il est clair, pour elles, qu'il s'agit de l'œuvre de monsieur Prokofiev et de son otage.

Gaëlle :-« Je n'avais jamais vu de forêt primaire. »

-« Moi non plus ! (En montrant le passage) Au moins nous allons facilement pouvoir les suivre. »

-« Tu crois qu'il y a beaucoup de piège ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Si Merlin en a mis et s'il n'avait que la moitié de la puissance magique que lui prêtent les livres d'histoire, il est presque certain qu'ils sont toujours actifs, même après mille cinq cents ans. Mais franchement, j'ai des doutes, cela aurait été inutile. Il a rendu l'île incartable et introuvable grâce au sort de fidélitas. En plus, seul le descendant des Lully connaissait le secret. Or même si les baguettes avaient existé à l'époque, il n'aurait pas été un danger pour le magicien."

-« Moi aussi, je pense qu'il n'y en a pas, mais pour d'autres raisons.  
Je ne vois pas Viviane, à l'âge où la mémoire, l'équilibre et la force sont diminués, laisser en activité des chausse-trappes qui auraient pu gravement les blesser eux.  
De même, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que Merlin, à la fin de sa vie, est pris le risque de placer avant d'aller dormir des sorts d'attaques ou une sorte de dôme impénétrable, qui blesserait ou enfermerait sa compagne s'il mourrait dans son sommeil. »

Attendrie, Alix prend dans ses bras sa belle, enfin entoure sa taille et blottie sa tête dans son cou, puis l'embrasser. Celle-ci, d'abord étonnée, y répond puis une fois qu'elles se sont séparées lui demande pourquoi elle a agi ainsi par son froncement de sourcils.

-« J'adore ta façon humaine et romantique d'envisager les choses. Je trouve cela trop mignon surtout comparé à la mienne qui a la froideur du pragmatisme militaire. »

-« J'aimerais bien te voir en treillis moulant et marcel blanc. Tu dois être à croquer. »

-« Cela peut se faire mais il faudra que tu sois uniquement vêtue de la salopette de travail. »

-« Coquine ! »

-« Pas plus que toi ! »

Après quelques secondes à se câliner, elles se remettent en ordre de marche.

-« Amour, de toute façon, nous n'avons pas à nous préoccuper de la présence ou non de piège, les deux hommes ont testé pour nous le parcours en traçant ce chemin."

-"C'est certain mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'ils les aient forcement désactivés."

-"Je n'y avais pas pensé donc il faut tout de même faire attention."

Elles se regardent alors et disent ensemble:-" Vigilance constante ! "

Elles rient quelques instant puis la sorcière apprend, à la blonde, les quelques codes permettant de se comprendre sans parler, elle a peur qu'en les entendant, monsieur Prokofiev soit fui soit panique et fasse une bêtise.  
Cinq minutes plus tard, elles partent en file indienne.  
La progression est lente tant la brune, obnubilée par la sécurité de sa douce, est méticuleuse, proche de l'obsessionnel, dans l'étude du terrain.  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, sans avoir rencontrée le moindre piège, elles tombent nez à nez avec une pyramide, vraisemblablement en or, de plus de six mètres de hauteur et de longueur de base. Deux dragons, montrant les crocs, d'une taille de trois mètres et dans le même métal, garde une arche ouverte sur l'intérieur de l'édifice parfaitement noir.  
Les filles vérifient si les deux hommes ont contourné le monument. Mais leurs traces s'arrêtent juste devant le seuil.

Ni tenant plus, Gaëlle murmure à l'oreille d'Alix :-« Cela ne pourrait pas être la même sorte d'arche dans lequel Sirius est tombé dans « le prisonnier d'Askhaban » ?

-" Je ne sais pas."

La sorcière prend alors le téléphone portable que sa belle lui a offert et le met en mode vidéo de nuit. Ensuite, par un sortilège, elle le fait léviter dans la pyramide puis revenir. Le mini film ne montre qu'une pièce vide.

-" Bon, au moins c'est n'est pas les enfers."

-" Oui et il n'y a aucune trace des deux hommes. Ils ont dû passer par une porte dérobée."

Gaëlle, lui prenant la main:-" Allons-y!"

À peine ont-elles posé leurs pieds sur le seuil, qu'elles sentent leurs nombrils tirés très fort en avant.  
Après un voyage éprouvant et semblant durer une éternité, elles atterrissent, enfin.  
Si Alix réussit à rester sur ses pieds, sa compagne se retrouve à quatre pattes sur un cercle en pierre, de trois mètres de diamètre. Sa douce l'aide immédiatement à se relever.

-« Dieu que c'est désagréable comme façon de voyager ! Le seuil de la pyramide était un portauloin ? »

-« Oui ! »

Elles regardent alors où elles sont et découvrent qu'elles se trouvent à nouveau en pleine forêt mais plus du tout du même type. Tout est vert et luxuriant autour d'elle, la température a grimpé de plus de vingt degrés et l'air est saturé de vapeur d'eau.

-« Nous sommes dans une forêt équatorial ! »

-« Oui, donc loin de la Bretagne. «

-« Mais comment Merlin pouvait connaitre un tel lieu ? On peut transplaner sans connaitre l'endroit où on veut arriver ? «

-« Bah, oui ! Sinon, je n'aurais pas pu nous emmener au salon de thé de Bérénice la semaine dernière. Une simple photo fait l'affaire mais le problème alors est de se matérialiser dans quelqu'un et de se faire repérer.  
Et pour savoir comment le magicien a trouvé ici, j'imagine qu'après avoir passé quelques temps sur leur île, le couple a dû commencer à s'ennuyer et ils ont entrepris de voyager pour visiter le monde. »

-« Si c'est ça, vu l'époque où ils ont vécu, nous devons être en Afrique. »

Alix sort son portable et grâce à la géolocalisation sait qu'elles sont à l'est du parc national du Kahuzi-Biega dans la république démocratique du Congo.

Gaëlle, inquiète-« Tu pourras nous ramener à Paris, d'aussi loin ? »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà fait de plus grand trajet en transplanant. Rien que l'été dernier, je suis allée en Australie. »

-« On fait quoi alors ? Les deux hommes sont surement retournés sur l'île. »

-« -« C'est très peu probable. Les voyages sur d'aussi grande distance demandent de grande capacité magique et une très grande habitude. En plus, monsieur Prokofiev semble tellement aux abois qu'en voyant le chemin pavé qui est derrière toi, je suis certaine qu'il a dû le suivre, voir même explorer tous les alentours pour ne pas risquer de passer à côté du véritable tombeau de Merlin. »

-« Je ne l'avais pas vu. On y va ? »

Alix lui tendant un verre d'eau-« En premier lieu, tu dois t'hydrater. Prends cette eau, tu es toute rouge. Ensuite on enlève nos vêtements superflus. Je les rétrécirais pour que tu les ranges dans ton sac. »

Elles boivent toutes les deux.

-" Dieu que cela fait du bien. Tu penses que l'édifice est un leurre pour créer une légende qui éloignerait les pilleurs de tombe, en envoyant les plus téméraires ici ? »

Alix, pendant qu'elles retirent manteaux, écharpes et pulls-« C'est une possibilité. Nous le serons en suivant la route tracée pour le mage. Amour, ne retrousses pas les manches de ton T-shirt, cela te protègera des insectes."

-"Merci pour le conseil. Tu crois qu'il y a des araignées ou des serpents?"

-« J'espère pas, je n'aime pas ces bestioles-là. »

-« Moi non plus. »

Alix, en montrant le dallage sous leurs pieds-« En tout cas, on a eu de la chance que Merlin fut d'une nature prévenante et charitable. En s'arrangeant pour que ceux qui emprunterait son portauloin, ne se matérialise pas dans un arbre, Il y a un puissant sort anti-végétation sur ces pierres, il nous a sauvé."

-« Ah oui ! »

-« Oui, parce que si loin de la civilisation, cela aurait été très compliqué de survivre si notre buste ou notre tête avait été incarcéré. »

-« wahoo ! C'est maintenant que je comprends pourquoi le commissaire Stravinsky considère les « Harry Potter » comme des livres pour enfants, JK Rowling a vraiment édulcoré beaucoup de chose ! »

-« Oui, mais l'histoire est quand même super ! »

-« Tout à fait d'accord. »

-« Bon ! On y va ? »

-« Je te suis ma belle inspectrice. »

Après un bisou trop rapide au goût des deux demoiselles, elles se mettent en marche.  
Au bout de sa cinq minutes, Gaëlle ri en silence et se met à danser pour suivre sa chérie. Evidemment cette dernière, aux aguets pour parer à tout attaque ou piège, s'en aperçoit immédiatement et se retourne vers elle.

Alix, fronçant les sourcils :-« Amour ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? On est en terrain hostile, pas sur scène ! »

La blonde rougi violement et ne sait plus où se mettre tant elle est honteuse. Voyant cela, la brune en est tout attendrie et se calme.

-« Alors, que faisais-tu à te dandiner ? »

Gaëlle, outrée :-« Je ne me dandinais pas ! Je meumeuhais la chanson du magicien d'oz quand Dorothy et ses compagnons suivent le chemin de brique jaune. »

Alix, amusée :-« Tu meumeuhais ? »

-« Tu sais bien c'est lorsque tu fredonnes avec des M sauf que moi en plus, je danse. »

-« J'adorerais pouvoir te laisser faire et pouvoir te regarder mais c'est absolument impossible. »

-« Désolé. »

Elles reprennent leur route et arrive peu de temps après devant une maison bretonne avec une phrase en latin inscrite au-dessus de la porte.

« Non concupisces domum proximi tui possessionem »

Gaëlle, chuchotant-« Tu sais ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? »

L'instant d'après apparait une nouvelle phrase en lieu et place de la précédente.

« Tu ne convoiteras point le bien de ton voisin. »

-« La pyramide est donc bien un leurre. »

-« Chute, il y a du monde dans la maison ! Je viens de voir passer quelqu'un devant la fenêtre. On s'en approche pour voir qui est à l'intérieur mais tu fais très attention nous sommes complètement à découvert. »

Instinctivement la blonde se rapproche presque à coller le dos de sa douce. La brune, le sentant, tourne la tête, énervée.

Alix, chuchotant :-« Que fais-tu Gaëlle ! Ce n'est pas un jeu. »

-« Je le sais bien ! C'est pour cela que je me suis approchée le plus possible de toi, (Montrant son collier) je suis la seule à bénéficier d'une protection quasi-infranchissable. »

-« Oh, J'avais oublié ! Je suis désolée mon amour. »

-« C'est pas grave, je comprends que de m'avoir avec toi est angoissant. »

-« Je suis morte de trouille à l'idée qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose. »

-« Tu es un amour mais c'est quasi impossible. Tu l'a bien vu hier et ce matin ? »

-« Il n'empêche. Bon allons-y, on est vraiment trop à découvert, là ! »

Elles se hâtent jusqu'à la fenêtre et se positionnent à son angle le plus externe, Alix le plus près et Gaëlle juste derrière elle. Elles regardent ensuite à l'intérieure et découvrent le fils Lully debout, raide comme un piquet, les yeux dans le vague, accompagné d'un homme d'âge mûr, préoccupé tournant dans la pièce. Elles en déduisent qu'il s'agit de monsieur Prokofiev. Celui-ci semble avoir pris une décision puisqu'il vient devant son otage en sortant sa baguette. L'inspectrice se tend prête à intervenir. Mais l'homme se met à parler.

-« Je ne sais pas si sous l'impérium, vous comprendrez tout ce que j'ai à vous dire donc je vais vous en libérer mais pour que vous m'entendiez jusqu'au bout je vais vous pétrifier avant. »

L'homme levant sa baguette :-« Pétrificus totalis ! Finite impérium ! »

En un tour de main, la brune prend son portable et se met à filmer la scène.

-« Arnaud, je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour la mort de votre père et pour votre présence ici.  
Nous sommes en république démocratique du Congo, plus précisément dans le parc national du Kahuzi-Biega, j'ai reconnu deux plantes endémiques, souvent utilisé dans les potions.  
Je suis incapable de transplaner d'ici et je suis persuadé que votre mère a prévenu les autorités qui ne vont pas tardé. La connaissant, il est évident qu'elle, elle fera passer votre bien-être avant l'honneur de votre famille.  
(Une pause)  
Je m'excuse de mon aigreur, mais vous en comprendrez les raisons bientôt.  
C'est parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide pour au moins soutenir ma fille que j'ai décidé de tout vous raconter pour que vous compreniez les raisons de mes actes.

J'ai rencontré Marie, la mère de Flora, au cours de la grande réception annuel organisé par les potionnistes de tout le monde magique.  
Tout juste diplômé des hautes études de potion, je venais de succéder à mon père gravement malade, à la tête de l'entreprise familiale.  
Elle, elle accompagnait sa sœur et son beau-frère qui était, alors, le deuxième plus gros fabricant bulgare. Elle était absolument splendide dans sa robe en lamé rouge.  
Bien évidement tous les hommes de l'assistance n'avaient d'yeux que pour elle et roulaient des mécaniques pour l'impressionner et attirer ses faveurs. Mais elle n'en regarda aucun et jeta immédiatement son dévolu sur moi, au grand damne tous et pour ma plus grande joie.  
Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais les vélanes doivent trouver leur compagnon pour toute leur vie avant leurs vingt ans sinon elles en meurent de chagrin et c'est leur odorat qu'elle utilise pour le choisir.  
Cela m'a toujours amusé que dans une assemblée d'industriel fournissant l'essentiel des senteurs utilisées par les plus grands parfumeurs, je sois celui qu'elle ait choisi alors que mon entreprise n'a jamais participé à ce commerce.  
En tout cas, à l'époque, toutes ses considérations étaient aux antipodes de mes préoccupations. Dans notre bulle, nous avons dansé toute la soirée ensemble. Incapable de nous séparer une fois le gala terminé, je l'invitais à venir vivre chez moi. Elle accepta comme si c'était une évidence et depuis nous ne nous sommes jamais quittés. Je l'épousais trois mois plus tard.  
Follement amoureux l'un de l'autre, nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormis les premières années.  
Mais ce fut une chance. Cela me poussa à faire des recherches sur le sommeil et me permis de trouver de nombreuses potions pour l'optimiser ou le provoquer. C'est ainsi que j'ai trouvé la plus célèbre d'entre elle et qui fis notre fortune, la potion de sommeil sans rêve.  
Flora naîtra deux ans plus tard.  
Grâce à elles deux, j'eus, pendant vingt ans, une vie pratiquement idéale.  
Hélas, il y a cinq ans, tout mon univers bascula dans l'horreur.  
C'est une nuit que tout commença. Je fus réveillé par un hurlement de Marie. En ouvrant les yeux, je découvre ma douce se tordant de douleur et me criant qu'elle brûlé. Paniqué, je la prends dans mes bras et cours dans la salle de bain. Je rentre alors dans la douche avec elle et fait couler sur nous de l'eau froide. Après, ce qui me semble une éternité, elle se calme et s'endort.  
Nous avons consulté tout le monde, essayé de nombreux remèdes et contre sort mais rien ne marcha très longtemps.  
Comme vous le savez, les vélanes contrôlent naturellement le feu. C'est ce pouvoir qui dysfonctionne ou dégénère, suivant les avis, chez ma femme.  
Quand elle veut bouger ses jambes ou ses bras, l'influx nerveux, sensé commander le mouvement, est remplacé par des flammèches qui circulent le long des neurones et les brûlent, entraînant d'atroce douleur.  
Au début, cela arrivait très rarement mais maintenant c'est presqu'une fois par heure.  
C'est pour lui trouver un remède que je n'ai pas fait commerce avec les moldus. D'ailleurs en cinq ans, j'ai appris tout ce qu'il était possible de savoir, aussi bien sur les vélanes que sur le problème de ma femme. C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert que Guenièvre, la femme du roi Arthur, en était une et souffrait de la même dégénérescence que Marie. C'est pour la soigner que son royal époux a créé les chevaliers de la table ronde et entrepris la quête du Graal.  
C'est pour cela que j'ai harcelé votre père, quand Flora m'a appris qu'il était le gardien du secret de l'endroit au était enterré Merlin. La légende veut que Perceval ait trouvé le saint Graal, donc qu'il ait peut-être ramené la potion ou le sortilège pouvant guérir la reine. Et si c'est bien cela, Merlin l'aura immanquablement conservé dans son bâton de marche puisqu'il y gardait toutes les formules importantes.  
J'ai évidemment expliqué tout cela à votre père mais il me répétait invariablement que l'honneur de sa famille lui interdisait de me révéler l'emplacement du tombeau du grand magicien. Je lui ai alors demandé de simplement me ramener le bâton pour voir si une des formules si trouvant, guérirait Marie et d'en suite le remettre en place. Il n'y a même pas réfléchis, sous prétexte que ce serait une profanation de sépulture.  
(S'énervant) Il plaçait l'honneur avant la vie de ma Marie et n'en éprouvait aucune honte !  
(Se calmant) Je suis désolé de ce débordement.  
Je vous jure que j'étais prêt à obtenir gain de cause, seulement par la persuasion. Je lui ai même offert mon entreprise !  
Et puis une nuit de crise particulièrement terrible, mon épouse me demanda, pour la première fois, une potion pour mettre fin à sa vie. Fou d'inquiétude pour elle et de rage contre votre père, j'ai fait jouer mes relations et le jour même j'engageais le meilleur tueur à gage par l'intermédiaire d'un mafieux.  
Dès le lendemain, j'ai essayé d'annuler le contrat mais c'était trop tard. Je dois bien avouer que c'est par lâcheté que je ne me suis pas me dénoncer à la police et dans l'espoir que vous serez disposé à m'aider à sauver ma femme.  
Je n'ai même pas pu vous parler depuis le décès de votre père, je me sentais terriblement coupable d'avoir causé sa mort, d'avoir été aussi aveugle que lui et de n'avoir pas cherché à le comprendre.  
(Retenant un sanglot)  
Cette nuit, les premières flammes sont apparues au bout des doigts de Marie, signe que sa fin est très proche. C'est le désespoir qui m'a poussé à vous enlever, j'espérais tant trouver un remède.

Voilà, vous savez tout!

Je vais donc vous libérer. J'espère que vous ne me tuerez pas, non que j'aie peur de mourir, la vie n'aura plus d'intérêt quand ma femme ne sera plus, mais je ne voudrais pas que Flora subisse un double deuil et que l'homme qu'elle aime soit enfermé en prison.  
Comme je vous l'ai dit, au début de mon récit, c'est en partie pour elle que je vous ai tout raconté. Elle n'est pas au courant de l'état de sa mère puisqu'elle réside à Beauxbâtons pour ses études depuis le commencement de la maladie de sa mère. Elle n'a donc jamais assisté à une de ses crises. En plus, au début nous avons cru, bêtement, que la médecine trouverait une solution rapidement donc nous ne voulions pas l'inquiéter inutilement. Mais devant l'inéluctable aggravation, nous avions décidé de tout lui dire en juin, quand elle sera diplômée pour lui permettre de le réussir dans les meilleures conditions. Hélas nous avons été trop optimistes.  
(L'homme essuie les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues)  
S'il vous plait, aidez la, soutenez la pendant que je serais en prison. Ne lui faites pas payer mes actes, elle n'y est pour rien.

Et si vous arrivez à récupérer le bâton de marche, à temps, confiez les formules qui s'y trouve au professeur Bach, c'est le médecin de Marie."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre douze  
**

Les amoureuses sont des plus touchées par ce témoignage. Elles qui viennent de se rencontrer et par le faite de connaitre enfin l'amour, sont particulièrement sensible au malheur du potionniste. Pour Gaëlle, l'angoisse qu'il arrive la même chose à sa Dulcinée se rajoute à son malaise. Incapable d'attendre et faisant fi de la mission, elle se tourne vers la sorcière pour immédiatement l'interroger.

-« Alix, est-ce que cela peut t'arriver ? »

Alix, Inquiète d'être découvert -« Gaëlle ! Moins fort. Nous sommes en mission ! Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de parler de ça. En plus, je ne peux pas te répondre, c'est la première fois que j'entends parler de cette maladie. »

En voyant le visage choqué et inquiet de sa chérie, la policière se rend compte de sa brusquerie. Elle change immédiatement d'attitude.

-« Je suis désolée pour avoir été si sec. Mais de toute façon, cela ne semble toucher que les vélanes. Donc, je ne risque rien, moi. Par contre, je ne suis vraiment pas sûre pour toi. »

Gaëlle, fronçant les sourcils :-« Je suis une moldu, le sort de la librairie l'a démontré. »

-« Tu en es certaine ? (Elle l'enlace de son bras gauche et passe sa main droite dans les cheveux de sa douce) Parce qu'avec ta magnifique chevelure blonde, (Elle monte sur demi-pointe et embrasse ses paupières) tes deux superbes yeux bleus, (Elle la caresse sous son tricot) et ton corps de déesse, je suis convaincu que tu es une vélane. (Arborant un sourire espiègle) Surtout que je suis certaine que tu as aussi un caractère de feu. »

Tout attendrie et rouge comme une pivoine, Gaëlle la frappe gentiment sur l'épaule en la traitant d'idiote.

Se frottant exagérément l'épaule-« J'avais raison pour ton caractère. »

Gaëlle lui tire la langue et change de conversation.

-" J'aurais vraiment préféré que le commanditaire soit un immonde homme d'affaire, manipulateur et uniquement intéressé par l'argent. »

-« Moi, aussi! Moralement, cela aurait facilité mon travail. »

Le visage de la sorcière redevient sérieux. Elle lâche sa dulcinée, lui demande de l'attendre et se dirige vers la porte de la maison. La jeune femme, peu encline à obéir aveuglement, lui en demande la raison.

-« Je dois intervenir. Arnaud est perdu entre la compassion et la colère. Je ne veux pas qu'une mauvaise pulsion provoque un drame. Je t'appelle quand j'ai sécurisé la pièce. »

-« D'accord. »

La brune se positionne devant la porte. Là, elle tourne la tête pour regarder sa chérie. Elle a un grand sourire aux lèvres en secouant la tête d'amusement et se met à articuler sans un bruit le mot vélane. Gaëlle mime de lui donner un coup de pied aux fesses.

La seconde d'après, la policière ouvre brusquement le battant, pénètre dans la pièce, récupère les baguettes des deux sorciers et fait apparaître des menottes aux poignets du plus vieux avant même que les deux hommes n'aient réalisé ce qui se passe. Ils sortent de leur torpeur lorsqu'elle se présente.

-« Police française, inspecteur Delibes! Monsieur Prokofiev, je vous arrête pour avoir commanditer le meurtre de monsieur Lully et l'enlèvement de son fils. Comment allez-vous, monsieur Lully ? »

Arnaud, hagard-« Aussi bien que possible. »

L'industriel, lui, s'enferme dans sa tristesse maintenant qu'il vient de perdre le dernier espoir de guérir sa femme.

-« Gaëlle, tu peux rentrer ! (Trois chaises se décalent de la table) Asseyez-vous, pendant que j'appelle mon supérieur. (Une carafe d'eau et quatre verres apparaissent sur le plateau) Chérie, peux-tu servir à boire à tout le monde ? »

-« Bien sûr ! »

Alix, pendant ce temps, prend son téléphone et sort pour appeler mais reste devant la fenêtre pour observer ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur, au cas où.

-« Igor, c'est Alix. ( ) Oui, nous allons bien. Nous avons retrouvé monsieur Lully, sain et sauf ainsi que son kidnappeur. ( ) Effectivement, c'est bien monsieur Prokofiev. ( ) Non, il n'a pas résisté.  
( ) Igor nous ne pourrions pas parler de tout ça quand je serais de retour à Paris ? ( ) C'est bien parce que je ne le peux pas que je t'appelle au lieu d'être déjà dans ton bureau. ( ) Nous sommes en république démocratique du Congo. Monsieur Lully n'est pas en état de transplaner sur une si longue distance et encore moins avec quelqu'un. Et moi, je ne courrais pas le risque de le faire avec trois personnes. J'ai donc besoin que Jonathan me rejoigne avec un portoloin ramenant à la cour des miracles. ( ) Oui, il a déjà fait des trajets si long, il est allé au Cap l'été dernier. ( ) Oui, je te détaillerais tout ce qui nous est arrivé dans mon rapport mais honnêtement c'était plus une balade qu'une expédition. ( ) Non, il n'y aura aucune ellipse. Demandes à Jonathan de faire sonner mon téléphone, avec son smartphone, quand il est prêt pour que j'ai ses coordonnées et que je puisse lui envoyer une photo de l'endroit où il peut arriver sans problème ( ) Oui Igor, au numéro que je t'ai laissé en partant. A tout à l'heure commissaire ! »

Avant de rentrer, elle se rend magiquement sur la plateforme de pierre où elles ont atterri tout à l'heure, prend quelques photos et revient.

-" Un de mes collègues va venir dans dix minutes. Il aura avec lui un portoloin pour sécuriser notre retour à Paris."

Dans la maisonnette l'atmosphère est lourde et triste. Chacun pense au funeste destin de Flora Prokofiev. Incapable de le supporter plus d'une minute, Gaëlle s'évade en s'imaginant combattre le mal qui ronge la vélane comme s'il était le big boss d'un de ses jeux vidéo. Une fois qu'elle l'a mis K.O., elle a une illumination. Fébrilement, elle tourne son collier, ouvre la petite pochette accroché au fermoir et récupère l'ordinateur principal de son système de défense. Ensuite elle se met à taper, frénétiquement, un petit programme. Son idée, c'est d'ajout une fonction offensive à ses lasers en les contrôlant grâce à son portable transformé alors en manette de jeu vidéo. Bien sûr celle-ci s'annulera en cas de danger, la sécurité du porteur du collier primant. Il lui faut deux minutes pour le programme et autant pour paramétrer son smartphone. Impatiente de l'essayer, elle range son matériel et se relève. C'est là qu'elle se rend compte que les trois sorciers la regardent avec des grands yeux. Sa timidité reprenant le dessus sur son enthousiaste, elle se met à rougir et bafouille qu'elle va tester une modification de son bouclier.

-« Restes à portée de voix. Jonathan ne va pas tarder, ton portable n'a pas de connexion satellite, je crois. »

-« Pas de problème. »

Une fois la blonde sortie, Alix reste avec le sourire aux lèvres quelques secondes. Elle se reprend dès qu'elle s'en rend compte pour ne pas étaler son bonheur devant un homme en train de perdre sa femme.

Monsieur Prokofiev :-« Lieutenant, profitez de tous les moments avec votre aimée, les bons comme les mauvais. Quand elle ne sera plus, il sera trop tard. On croit toujours que le bonheur est éternel, mais c'est faux. »

La brune en reste bouche bée. Heureusement pour elle, l'homme n'attend aucune réponse et replonge dans son mutisme.  
Pendant les cinq minutes qui suivent, Arnaud et elle méditent sur ces paroles, tout en cherchant un moyen de montrer tout l'amour qu'ils ressentent pour leur moitié.  
C'est la sonnerie de son portable qui ramène la sorcière à la réalité.  
Il s'agit de son collègue qui lui demande les photos de la zone de transplanage. Elle les lui transfère.

Alors qu'elle se lève pour prévenir sa douce, un frisson glacé parcourt sa colonne vertébral suivit d'un affreux pressentiment.  
Immédiatement, elle s'inquiète pour son amour et se jette sur la porte. En l'ouvrant elle tombe nez à nez avec sa blonde, qui pâle comme un linge, la pousse à l'intérieur et referme rapidement le battant.

-« Il y a un léopard de plus de quatre mètres de haut pour douze de long ! Aussi grand qu'un camion américain ! »

Alix, ahurie-« Un nundu ! »

Imitée par les deux autres sorciers, elle se précipite à une des fenêtres et découvre l'animal à l'orée de la forêt.

Gaëlle, venant derrière elle-« C'est donc une créature magique ! Elle est dangereuse ? »

Alix, regardant fascinée par l'animal-« C'est la plus dangereuse du continent. Là où quatre sorciers peuvent maitriser un dragon, il en faut cent, d'après mon professeur, pour l'endormir ! En plus, la légende veut que son souffle provoque le choléra. »

La brune prend son portable et tente de joindre son collègue. Elle tombe sur sa messagerie.

-« Jonathan est déjà parti! S'il ne me voit pas venir, il va suivre le chemin pavé et tomber sur le nundu"

-" Transplane jusqu'à sa zone d'atterrissage. »

-" C'est trop dangereux ! Je pourrais réapparaître dans lui."

-« Ok, tu vas le récupérer à pied pendant que moi j'occupe le nundu ! »

Alix, paniquée-" Mais bien sûr! Je viens de te dire qu'il faut cent sorciers pour l'endormir et toi, toute seule et sans pouvoir, tu vas aller l'affronter ! Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre alors il n'en est pas question !"

-" Tu as vu ce que mon collier a pu arrêter ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Et bien, tout à l'heure le petit programme que j'ai tapé, je l'ai écrit pour pouvoir contrôler mes lasers avec mon téléphone. Ainsi mon collier est maintenant aussi bien défensif qu'offensif. Mon petit tour dehors m'a servi à apprendre à le maîtriser."

-" En cinq minutes !"

-"Disons qu'avec les centaines d'heures passées devant des jeux vidéo, j'étais déjà bien entrainée. »

-« Ok ! Allons-y mais ne joues pas aux héros. Si tu le vois te souffler dessus, tu cours dans la maisonnette en retenant ton souffle. »

-« D'accord mon amour, mais toi aussi suit tes conseils."

-" ok."

Les deux femmes sortent, laissant les deux hommes seuls et un peu perdu. Sans un mot, ils retournent devant la fenêtre.

Une fois dehors, les filles se sourient une dernière fois puis se séparent. Alix part en petite foulée pendant que Gaëlle se dirige d'un pas conquérant vers le léopard géant. Elle ne s'est jamais battue et n'a pas pour objectif de tuer l'animal. Elle veut juste le faire fuir pour qu'il les laisse tranquille. Elle se place donc entre lui et la maison, au milieu d'un petit espace déboisé puis applique ce qu'elle a vu dans les documentaires animalier.

Elle commence par lui montrer qu'elle n'a pas peur de lui, voir à le provoquer en le fixant droit dans les yeux.  
Le nundu s'approche alors et s'arrête à trois mètres d'elle.  
S'en suit un duel de regard, digne des plus grands westerns, qui se termine par un assourdissant rugissement du léopard qui déploie, en même temps, son immense crinière de piquant.  
Gaëlle doit mobiliser toute sa volonté et son courage pour ne pas fuir.  
Quand cette tentative d'intimidation cesse, d'un pianotement sur son portable, elle déclenche cinq rayons lasers d'une longueur d'un mètre et d'une température de trois milles degrés qui provoque une vague de chaleur si intense que le félin en recule et son pelage roussi.  
Mais lui non plus ne part pas, bien au contraire, il lui bondit dessus, ses crocs et ses griffes en avant. Le bouclier le stoppe facilement le faisant alors retomber à seulement un mètre de Gaëlle. Nullement sonné, il se redresse et réattaque par de violents coups de ses pattes antérieures, tout aussi inefficace.  
Il faut quelques secondes à la blonde pour se remettre de la sauvagerie avec laquelle l'animal l'attaque et enfin réagir. Elle décide d'imiter le comportement des mâles chez les animaux à cornes lorsqu'ils veulent régler un problème de dominance. Elle lui assène donc de puissants chocs sur le front pour le faire reculer. En cinq salves, elle le contraint à pénétrer presque entièrement dans la forêt.  
Mais, alors qu'elle croit avoir réglé le problème, le léopard rugit, bondi au-dessus d'elle, se retourne dès qu'il touche le sol et lui donne un violent coup de patte. Heureusement l'unique laser placé à l'arrière de son collier le stoppe facilement. Mais il est alors dans l'incapacité d'arrêter l'immense queue de l'animal qui revient, tel un fouet, la faucher. Après quelques loopings dans les airs, elle retombe lourdement sur le sol. Par reflexe et parce que c'est une première, elle fait alors l'erreur de vouloir amortir sa chute avec sa main droite. Son poignet ne résiste pas, il rompt sous l'impact. Un éclair de douleur irradie le long de son bras. Sa vision en est brouillée par une multitude d'étoile.

Elle rentre alors dans une colère noire contre sa désinvolture et décide d'employer les grands moyens pour en terminer au plus vite. Fini la bienveillance et le militantisme pour la protection des animaux, elle devient froide, efficace, expéditive.  
Elle se retourne sur le dos.  
Le nundu est au-dessus d'elle.  
En serrant les dents, elle programme son téléphone puis procède au catapultage de la bête.  
Elle vole alors sur plus de cinq cent mètres. L'atterrissage est des plus violents puisqu'elle entend l'animal geindre d'aussi loin.  
Elle reste allongée pour reprendre ses esprits.  
Maintenant que le danger est éloigné, l'adrénaline ne fait plus office d'anesthésique. Alors, son poignet se rappelle à elle de la plus exquise des façons, surtout qu'au lieu de jubilé de cette victoire, elle culpabilise d'avoir dû en arriver à une tel extrémité. Elle est certaine qu'elle aurait pu y réussir sans blesser l'animal, si elle était restée plus concentré sur son objectif.

Quand Alix la voit allongée, immobile et les yeux fermés, elle imagine immédiatement le pire.  
Elle abandonne son collègue sans un mot et transplane à son chevet en atterrissant à près de deux mètres d'elle pour ne pas se faire bloquer par le bouclier.

Alix, en larmes -" Amour, réveilles toi! Ne me laisses pas!"

La blonde se redresse immédiatement en entendant sa douce. Elle la prend dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

-" Tout va bien mon Amour, je me reposais juste quelques secondes."

-« Cela a été si dur. »

-« Non, j'ai juste été trop désinvolte, ce qui m'a obligée, pour garder le dessus, d'expédier le nundu, par la voie des airs, à plus de cinq cent mètres d'ici. Et je n'aime pas cela. »

-« Tu me racontes ? »

Gaëlle installe sa douce entre ses jambes, l'enlace et lui donne tous les détails du combat.  
Elles sont dans leur bulle, oubliant les trois hommes.  
Arnaud et le savant, ayant assisté au combat, savent ce qui s'est passé. Ils étaient d'ailleurs sortis pour aller aider la blonde au moment où l'inspectrice est arrivée. Ils retiennent son collègue quand il veut aller voir les deux demoiselles.

-« Je pense qu'il est préférable de les laisser se retrouver. Mademoiselle Saint-Saëns vient de vivre une épreuve plutôt traumatisante. »

-« Mais le portoloin se déclenche dans cinq minutes ! »

Le potionniste intervient.

-« Alors vous irez les prévenir dans quatre minutes et demi. Entrons pour leur laisser leur intimité. »

L'immense officier de police regarde alors sa collègue. Il comprend que les deux hommes ont raison et les suit. Pour exorciser la peur qu'ils ont eue en assistant, impuissant, à l'acharnement de l'animal sur Gaëlle, les deux hommes relatent la confrontation, avec force détails, à Jonathan.  
Juste avant le départ, ils viennent, tous les trois prévenir les demoiselles.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre treize

En arrivant sur la cour des miracles, le froid les glace sur place, leur faisant oublier très vite le malaise habituel dû au voyage magique. Cette diminution de près de vingt-cinq degrés de la température provoque, après qu'ils se soient tous donner rendez-vous le lendemain pour l'enregistrement des dépositions, la fuite de chacun pour se mettre au chaud. Jonathan emmène Monsieur Prokofiev au poste, Arnaud transplane immédiatement chez lui et Alix accompagne Gaëlle aux urgences de l'hôpital.  
Alors qu'elles sont dans le sas d'entrée, la blonde arrête sa dulcinée.

-" Amour, je suis une moldue. La médecine sorcier ne va pas marcher sur moi!"

Souriante-" Ma chérie, la seule différence entre les sorciers et les non-sorciers est le noyau de neurone qui produit notre magie situé au centre de notre cerveau. Pour le reste, nous sommes des homos sapiens sapiens comme les autres. D'ailleurs, nous ne venons ici que pour la traumatologie et les affections magiques. Pour le reste, nous consultons, comme toi, les médecins de ville. »

-« Les non-sorciers ne peuvent pas avoir d' « affection magique ». »

-« Si bien sûr, c'est pour cela qu'il y a des médicomages au ministère de la santé. Ils sont là pour détecter ces cas et pouvoir les orienter ici. Allez, viens ! Tu es toute pâle, tu dois beaucoup souffrir. »

Elles vont jusqu'au bureau de l'infirmière coordinatrice. C'est une jolie trentenaire rousse aux yeux bleus et aux joues constellées de taches de rousseur. Elle les accueille avec un immense sourire.

-" Avez-vous abusé de la pimentiez ou venez-vous d'un pays tropical?"

-" Nous venons du Congo Kinshasa. Mon amie vient d'y faire une chute et a voulu l'amortir avec sa main droite."

-" Elle s'est donc fracturée le poignet."

-" N'étant pas médecin je ne peux pas vous le dire mais j'ai très mal."

La jeune femme se retourne vers l'immense placard situé derrière elle et, tout en cherchant parmi les fioles, interroge la blonde sur d'éventuelle allergie. La demoiselle n'en ayant aucune, elle lui fait boire un liquide bleu qu'elle présente comme étant un calmant.

-" Maintenant, il vous faut aller en salle d'attente pour attendre le docteur. C'est lui qui vous appellera quand il pourra s'occuper de vous. Si vous avez des vêtements plus chaud, je vous conseille de les enfiler, il y a beaucoup de courant d'air avec les va et vient de tous les patients. »

Les deux amoureuses ensemble :-« Merci. »

Si Alix s'habille complètement, Gaëlle pose juste son manteau sur ses épaules de peur de se tordre la main en essayant d'enfiler son pull. Ensuite, elles se blottissent l'une contre l'autre. La blonde s'endort à peine quelques secondes après s'être assise. Ayant vue dans plusieurs séries américaines que c'était un signe de graviter après un choc à la tête, l'inspectrice panique et tente de la réveiller en la secouant et en appelant. Entendant cela, l'infirmière arrive immédiatement.

-"Que ce passe-t-il?"

-"Mon amie vient de s'endormir!"

Comprenant les raison de l'inquiétude de la brune, elle vérifie la réactivité des pupilles. Celle-ci étant normale, elle peut rassurer la demoiselle et lui expliquer que c'est juste une réaction à la médication.  
Soulagée, Alix réinstalle la tête de sa douce sur son épaule et se positionne confortablement sur le fauteuil.

-"Mesdemoiselles! Mesdemoiselles ! Réveillez-vous! Le docteur vous attend!"

C'est l'inspectrice qui ouvre les yeux en premier. Elle est suivie, quelques secondes plus tard, par la blonde.  
Elles mettent un peu de temps pour réaliser où elles sont. Ensuite une fois leurs esprits retrouvés, elles se lèvent pour suivre la jeune femme.  
Un homme d'environ trente-cinq ans les attend en lisant un dossier.

Alix, étonnée-" Capitaine Dukas! "

Le médecin relève le regard du dossier et est tout aussi surpris qu'elle mais il l'est encore plus en découvrant Gaëlle. Cependant, il ne fait aucun commentaire et préfère saluer la sorcière et rester professionnel.

-" Lieutenant Delibes! C'est donc votre amie dont je dois m'occuper."

-" Oui, capitaine! Je vous présente Gaëlle Saint-Saëns."

-" Bonjour mademoiselle."

-" Bonjour Docteur."

-" Allons-y, la potion calmante que vous a donné l'infirmière ne va plus faire effet longtemps. Suivez-moi, nous serons mieux dans un box."

Tout en ressoudant les os du poignet d'un coup de baguette et vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun autre problème, les deux connaissances évoquent leur retour à la vie civile. La blonde apprend ainsi que son amie à fait un an de service militaire en Syrie pour protéger le plus ancien village sorcier de l'humanité contre les djihadistes, comme tous les sorciers européens. Elle comprend alors les paroles de son amour quand elle parlait d'avoir vécu un cauchemar pendant tout une année.  
Une fois l'évocation du passé terminé, le docteur se met à regarder les amoureuses pendant plusieurs secondes.

-" Capitaine, il y a un problème?"

-" Alix, nous ne sommes plus dans l'armé! Je ne suis plus capitaine. Mais non, il n'y a pas de problème. Je trouvais juste que vous faisiez un très beau couple. Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble?"

-" Depuis Samedi."

-" Est-ce que c'est encore à la mode de se lancer le sort des âmes sœur quand on est amoureux."

-" Je ne sais pas, je côtoie peu de personne de mon âge."

-" Vous devriez essayer ce sortilège au plus vite, vous serez surprise."

Il ne leur laisse pas le temps de demander pourquoi il donne ce conseil qu'il est déjà parti. Perplexe, elles mettent plusieurs secondes à se rhabiller et à sortir.  
En se dirigeant vers la brasserie pour déjeuner, Gaëlle interroge sa dulcinée.

-" Alix, c'est quoi ce sort des âmes sœurs ?"

-" Il permet la fusion de deux personnes pendant environ une demi-heure. L'individu unique qui en résulte a les connaissances, les capacités et les souvenir des deux. Cela s'appelle le sort des âmes sœurs parce que seul les couples parfaitement assortie supporte les révélations sur le passé et le caractère de l'autre et reste ensemble après l'avoir tenté."

-" Celui qui a inventé ce sortilège devait être un incroyable romantique."

-" La légende veut que ce soit un couple de sorcier de la Grèce antique qui l'a inventé pour retrouver leur forme originelle."

S'en suit un moment de silence où toutes les deux réfléchissent à la possibilité d'essayer ce sortilège sur leur couple. Très rapidement, elles arrivent à la même conclusion, l'autre est la femme de sa vie, rien de ce qu'elles découvriront ne pourra changer leur amour mais le problème vient de la réciproque. Ne comprenant toujours pas comment elles peuvent être aimées par une personne aussi merveilleuse, chacune a une peur bleue d'une rupture si celle-ci la connait plus intimement.  
Bien décidé à ce que cela arrive le plus tard possible, elles cherchent le moyen d'annoncer leur refus de l'expérience sans vexer, ni faire douter de son amour.

Leur réflexion et leur marche est interrompue par la musique du générique du premier film d'Harry Potter. Alix se dépêche de récupérer son smartphone qu'elle décroche après avoir regardé qui l'appel.

-« Commandant Stravinsky ( ) Gaëlle va bien. Le médicomage l'a soigné, elle n'a aucune séquelle. () Oui, elle a bien combattu seule un nundu ( ) Commandant, mon rapport vous expliquera tout. ( ) Vous l'aurez demain matin sur votre bureau. A tout à l'heure, parrain. »

-« Il ne t'a pas trop sermonné ? »

-« Non, Il a surtout demandé de tes nouvelles. Il eut très peur pour toi. »

-« C'est gentil."

Gaëlle comprenant que sa douce doit retourner travailler dans l'après-midi:-" Alix, le cas de madame Prokofiev m'attriste vraiment. En plus elle semble proche de la fin. »

Alix la coupant-« Et tu voudrais, dès maintenant, trouver le bâton de marche de Merlin dans l'espoir que la formule d'un remède y soit conservé. »

-« Oui. »

-« Moi, aussi. »

Deux minutes plus tard, elles sont devant la pyramide.

-« Tu arrives à sentir la magie ? »

-« Non, je ne suis pas comme un Jedi qui sent la force. Je ne peux pas nous guider ainsi jusqu'au bâton. »

-« Tu as déjà essayé de la ressentir ? »

-« Non ! Mais je pense que je le saurais si je le pouvais, avec toutes les expériences que j'ai menées pendant mes études. »

-« As-tu déjà été dans un environnement dépourvu de sorcier ou d'objet magique ? »

Alix, après plusieurs secondes de réflexion-« Tu penses que je n'ai pas détecté cette capacité parce que je baigne dans la magie depuis toujours ? »

-« La seule chose que je sais c'est que je ne m'aperçois de la circulation parisienne que lorsque je reviens dormir chez mes parents qui ont une maison en lisière de forêt. »

La sorcière ferme les yeux et se concentre. Elle essaie pendant de longues secondes de ressentir un manque, quelque chose de diffèrent de d'habitude, mais à part les bruits et les senteurs de la forêt, elle ne détecte rien. En retrouvant l'usage de la vue, elle est étonnée de découvrir sa douce sourire.

-« Tu n'as rien ressentie d'inhabituelle. »

-« Non. »

La blonde s'approche d'elle, l'embrasse puis lui passe son collier autour du cou et recule. Elle sort ensuite son portable.

-« Comment veux-tu percevoir l'absence de magie quand tu te trouves à cinq mètres d'une pyramide construite par le plus grand sorcier après toi et qui contient un portoloin ? »

Elle pianote son téléphone pour activer un bouclier qui isole la brune de toute onde magique. »

-« Maintenant, tu devrais percevoir un manque. »

Il ne lui faut qu'un instant pour se rendre compte du changement. Elle se sent comme soulagé d'un poids, comme si elle se reposait pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle fait alors une introspection poussée. Elle découvre avec étonnement qu'elle est parfaitement sereine, sans aucune tension l'appelant à être vigilante.

-« Amour, tu peux arrêter le bouclier pour que je vérifie mon hypothèse. »

Dès que sa blonde a touché l'écran tactile, elle retrouve la sensation de devoir être sur ses gardes.

-" Alors, Alix?"

-" J'ai un pressentiment de danger potentiel dès qu'il y a de la magie."

Gaëlle revient près d'elle.

-" On va voir si tu peux utiliser cela pour nous diriger vers le bâton."

-" Quelle est ton idée?"

-" Je remets le bouclier, tu fermes les yeux, je te fais tourner sur toi même, j'enlève le bouclier et on voit si tu peux savoir où se trouve la pyramide."

-" C'est bien pensé, tu as vraiment l'âme d'une scientifique."

-" Merci."

Elles exécutent le plan. La sorcière, une fois le tournis passé, se concentre uniquement sur son ressentie et cherche à déterminer la position de la menace. Ce n'est qu'après avoir répété l'expérience plus de dix fois, qu'elle y arrive enfin. Elle s'astreint à dix nouvelles tentatives pour être sûre d'avoir compris et intégré les manifestations physiques permettant cette localisation. C'est un peu nauséeuse, mais contente d'elle, qu'elle vient enlacer et embrasser Gaëlle.

-« Tu as eu une vraiment bonne intuition. En plus tu n'imagines pas le bien être que j'ai ressentie quand je me suis retrouvée à l'intérieur de ton bouclier. »

-« Ah bon ! »

-« Oui, je me suis sentie apaisée et en sécurité pour la première fois de ma vie. »

-« Je vais te mettre l'application permettant de contrôler le collier, sur ton téléphone pour que tu puisses te faire des petites cures de quiétude, dans la journée. »

-« Cool. »

Un nouveau baisé conclue la discussion.

-« C'est bien que j'ai conscience de ma capacité à ressentir la magie, mais je ne vois pas comment m'en servir pour trouver le bâton avec la pyramide. C'est comme si je voulais écouter une berceuse lors d'un concert de rock. »

-« J'y ai réfléchis pendant que tu t'entraînais. (Elle lui donne son écharpe dont elle a noué les deux extrémités ensemble) j'ai besoin que tu déposes ça au sommet de la pyramide pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un portoloin."

-" Pas de problème."

Le tissu ne disparait pas lorsqu'il se pose sur l'édifice.

-"Bon, il ne se passe rien. Peux-tu ramener mon écharpe et place ton collier au même endroit. »

Une fois cela fait, elle remet son foulard autour du cou, sort son portable et pose son pouce sur l'écran.

Alix, complètement surprise :-« Tu viens d'isoler la pyramide ! Mais comment tu as fait, elle est immense ? »

-" J'ai juste affecté l'ensemble de l'énergie aux lasers."

-" Cela semble toujours simple quand tu expliques les choses."

-" Dixit celle qui est capable de ressentir la magie. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu t'y attelles parce que je commence à avoir faim et froid. Mais avant cela, peux-tu me passer ton portable, j'ai une idée à vérifier."

Avec une petite révérence et lui tendant l'appareil :-« Vos désirs sont des ordres, ravissante demoiselle. »

L'imitant :-« Merci du compliment, sublime magicienne."

La brune se remet en mode méditation. Après de très longues secondes de concentration, elle détecte enfin une lueur d'inquiétude. Pendant ce temps, la blonde pianote sur le smartphone. Une fois qu'elle a fini elle lève la tête et voit sa douce la regarder avec un sourire.

-" Tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu travailles."

Rouge jusqu'au oreille-" Ça y est, tu sais où est le bâton?"

-" J'ai une direction mais je ne sais pas comment on va pouvoir la suivre une fois dans la forêt."

-" C'est à cela que j'ai travaillé. Le faite que l'île soit incartable n'empêche pas les satellites GPS de repérer le signal de ton téléphone, simplement pour eux nous sommes en pleine mer. J'ai téléchargé une carte pour que tu puisses indiquer la direction. Ainsi quand j'aurai coupé le bouclier, nous n'aurons qu'à la suivre."

-" Essayons alors."

-" Surtout que l'île ne doit pas être immense."

-" Et si cela ne marche pas nous pourrons toujours revenir avec mon balai pour la survoler, ce qui nous permettra de gagner du temps."

-" C'est une super idée, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en essayer un."

-" Alors quoi qu'il arrive, on volera ensemble rapidement."

-" Merci." 

Trente minutes plus tard, elles sont devant un petit coin de printemps, baigné de soleil où se trouve une grande longère en pierre surmontée d'un toit en chaume. Au milieu de la cour, il y a une grande cabane possédant une cheminée et une éolienne à l'arrière. De l'autre côté, il y a avec un autre bâtiment, une étable surement. À l'arrière des deux bâtisses se trouvent de grands potagers très fournit en légumes. Des buissons de superbes roses sont disséminés un peu partout et distillent leurs délicats parfums.

-" On jurerait que Merlin et Viviane vivent encore ici."

-" Oui, c'est troublant."

-" Tu as détecté le bâton?"

-" Oh oui, il est dans le cabanon."

-« Alors allons-y!"

-" Attends ! Il y a peut-être des sorts anti-moldu ou contre les intrusions ? »

Après trente secondes, le soleil disparait au-dessus des maisons, il est remplacé par la grisaille et le froid de cette fin d'année. La sorcière reprend.

-« Voilà j'ai stoppé la magie. Mais je dois maintenir mon sortilège pour que celui de Merlin ne reprenne pas. »

-« Alors dépêchons nous. »

Alix les mène directement devant le mur qui porte l'éolienne

-« La magie provient de l'intérieur de ce mur. »

-« Ok, voyons s'il y a une trappe à dans la maisonnette. »

Elles découvrent que l'endroit sert d'abris à la fois au puits mais aussi à un thermes. Une vis d'Archimède, pouvant être couplée soit à une manivelle, soit à l'hélice, remonte l'eau et alimente un abreuvoir extérieur, un seau posé sur une brouette ou le bassin servant de baignoire que la cheminé permet de chauffer. Par contre, elles ne trouvent aucune pierre descellée et encore moins de panneau d'accès.

-" Le bâton a été emmuré. En tout cas, Viviane était vraiment ingénieuse."

-" Comme toi mon amour. Tu as une idée, pour le récupérer ?" 

Elle réfléchit cinq secondes puis pianote sur son portable dix et enfin relève la tête avec un grand sourire.

-« On va utiliser les scanner du collier comme un sonar ensuite les lasers découperont la pierre autour et nous n'aurons plus qu'a le prendre. »

-« Ton invention sait vraiment tout faire ! »

Gaëlle, l'enlaçant et l'embrassant :-« Oh non, pas le principale. »

-« Qui est ? »

Nouveau baisé-« Les bisous et les tartes. »

-« Flatteuse. »

-« Même pas vrai. »

L'exploration montre une boite et non un bâton. Une fois qu'elles l'ont en main, elles s'aperçoivent qu'il s'agit d'un casse-tête en bois.

-« Bon, ça s'est une création de Viviane, c'est toi qui peut l'ouvrir ma chérie. Moi j'ai toujours utilisé la magie pour les résoudre. »

-« Si justement c'était cela qu'il fallait faire ? »

-« Ok. »

Après une dizaine de tentatives infructueuses, la sorcière arrête. Gaëlle essai alors à son tour, pendant dix minutes, sans plus de succès.

-« Jamais je n'ai été mise en échec si longtemps. »

-« Pareil. Dis d'après la grand-mère d'Arnaud, il était indispensable que nous soyons toutes les deux pour retrouver son petit-fils. Tu ne crois pas que c'était plutôt parce qu'il fallait que les deux héritiers de Viviane et Merlin agissent en même temps pour ouvrir ce truc ? »

Gaëlle palissant-« Tu veux utiliser le sort des âmes sœurs ? »

Alix dans le même état :-« Non, enfin je me disais que j'utiliserais le legimens et que nous travaillerons ensemble. »

-« C'est une très bonne idée ! »

Mais après un quart d'heure complètement stérile, où chacune a failli étrangler l'autre cent fois parce qu'elle n'a pas compris ou n'a pas agi assez vite, elles se résignent à utiliser le sortilège.

Certaine qu'elles vivent les dernières heures de leur couple, elles se câlinent, s'embrassent et se disent des milliers de mots d'amour pendant de longues minutes.

C'est la mort dans l'âme que la magicienne lance le sort.

L'impression de plénitude qu'elles ressentent alors est extraordinaire. Elles sont à la fois elle-même, l'autre et la réunion des deux. La découverte des mauvais moments de la vie de leur moitié est la partie la plus difficile mais de savoir qu'elles s'aiment passionnément et que désormais elles seront là pour s'aider, atténuent le malaise.

Une fois parfaitement à l'aise avec cette nouvelle situation, elles s'attèlent à l'ouverture de la boite. Le parfait synchronisme entre les sortilèges et la manipulation des pièces leur permettent de récupérer le bâton de marche rétrécie à la taille d'un cure-dent, après une grosse demi-heure.

En analysant celui-ci, elles sont en mesure de reproduire le sort permettant la protection du lieu contre le temps. Elles utilisent le casse-tête comme support à leur sortilège et le remettent dans le mur.

Elles se dédoublent au moment où elles scellent la pierre.

La première chose qu'elles font, en arrivant sur la cour des miracles, est d'aller trouver le docteur Bach. Le médecin de madame Prokofiev et Alix passent en revue toutes les formules contenues dans l'objet magique. L'inspectrices a décidé d'être présente pour effacer de la mémoire de l'homme tous les sorts qui n'aideraient pas la vélane à guérir, elle ne veut pas prendre le risque que les découvertes de Merlin soient mal utilisées.

Après une heure d'examen minutieux, il s'avère que tous les sortilèges sont déjà connus. Oh, pas depuis longtemps mais suffisamment pour être sûr que cela ne guérira pas la femme et que la divulgation des autres sera sans conséquence. La brune n'a donc pas eu à lancer d' « oubliette ».

C'est totalement dépitées qu'elles sortent de l'hôpital et se dirigent vers le restaurant.

Après avoir commandé, la policière, plus habituée à ce genre de situation, veut remonter le moral de sa douce.

-« Amour, nous aurons fait notre maximum. Nous ne pouvons pas sauver tout le monde. »

-« Je sais bien mais cela fait tout de même mal. »

Alix, prend les deux mains de sa douce et plante ses yeux dans les siens et ajoute très sérieusement :

-« En tout cas, moi tu m'as sauvée et de façon très héroïque. Merci. »

Elle se penche et lui dépose un baisé tout tendre sur les lèvres.

Gaëlle, toute rouge :-« Je n'ai fait que ce que je pouvais. »

-« Je te rappelle que j'ai tes souvenirs. Je connais, intimement la douleur que tu as enduré pour me trainer jusqu'à la cabane. »

-« Et je connais parfaitement bien, moi aussi, la souffrance que tu as subit lorsque ton genou s'est démit quand tu as repoussé l'attaque djihadiste. Et je sais que cela t'est arrivé parce que tu as stupéfié un homme qui devait tuer un de tes soldats. Donc tu es plus héroïque que moi puisque je n'ai eu à lutter que contre le froid et pas contre une mitraillette. »

-« Mais je n'ai fait que mon métier moi. »

-« Et moi, ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas culpabiliser. »

Elles restent à sa regarder avec un sourire en coin.

-« En tout cas, je vais avoir une discussion avec Igor et mes parents pour savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas été mise au courant de ton sauvetage. »

-« Tu me raconteras ? »

-« Evidemment. »

-« Tu sais pourquoi nous nous sommes retrouvées dans cette forêt ? »

-« Pas du tout, mais je poserais aussi cette question. »

Le serveur vient alors débarrasser leurs assiettes vides et demande si elles veulent un dessert. N'ayant pas très faim à cause de leur « échec », elles commandent juste une café chacune.

-« Cette sortie sur l'île m'a permis d'apprend que j'avais la capacité de sentir la magie. »

-« D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, il faut que je programme ton téléphone pour que tu puisses t'isoler. »

Gaëlle se stoppe et regarde intensément sa compagne.

-« Amour, tu as un problème ? »

Elle se lève en déposant un billet de cinquante euros, prend la main de sa douce et se hâte vers la sortie. Elle court presque une fois dehors.

-« Tu te souviens de la façon dont ton collier à bloquer la magie de la pyramide ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« On va fabriquer un casque qui fera la même choses pour les neurone de madame Prokofiev. »

-« C'est faisable ? »

-« Je pense. Pour ça, il faut que tu récupères tous les scanners et les IRMs qu'elle a passé pour que je puisse orienter les faisceaux laser. Par contre, je serais obligée d'utilisé un de tes diamants. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je le remplacerais. »

-« Prend ce qu'il faut. C'est la vie d'une femme qui est en jeu. »

Elle continue de parler pour maturé son projet, elle n'a même pas entendu la réponse de sa douce.

-« L'idée, c'est d'avoir la pleine puissance uniquement là où il faut. Je vais diviser le faisceau du laser et une multitude de beaucoup plus petit pour que la dose qui traverse le cerveau soit sans risque pour les cellules. Il faut que je me renseigne sur la puissance qu'ils utilisent pour leur rayon gamma en cancérologie. Une sorte de résille posé à même le crane serait le mieux. Amour tu peux faire repousser les cheveux très vite ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Il faut que je prenne en compte la densité du cerveau dans mes calculs, elle n'est pas la même que celle de l'air. »

Elles sont devant l'aire de transplanage. Gaëlle en est toute surprise, elle n'a pas eu conscience de chemin qu'elle vient de parcourir au pas de charge.

Alix les fait atterrir directement dans le studio de la blonde.

-« Mon amour, j'ai peur que madame Prokofiev se consume avant que j'ai fini. Peux-tu aller à son chevet pour stopper les sortilèges le temps que je termine ? »

-« Combien de temps tu penses avoir besoin ? »

Gaëlle, ennuyée-« Trois heures. »

Alix, surprise-« Trois heures ! »

-« Je vais essayer de faire plus vite mais tu sais je ne veux pas provoquer de lésion dans son cerveau. En plus, il va falloir que je me fasse livrer du matériel parce qu'à l'atelier je n'aurais rien d'hypoallergique. »

La sorcier enlace et embrasse sa chérie pour la faire taire.

-« Ma douce Gaëlle, je m'étonnais que tu ailles si vite. Je ne pensais absolument pas que c'était trop long. »

Gaëlle, joue rose :-« Ah bon. »

-« Oui. J'irais auprès de madame Prokofiev et c'est Jonathan qui t'apportera les images médicales. Il se chargera aussi de t'avoir tout le matériel dont tu auras besoin. »

-« Mais comment ? Ce sont des choses du monde des moldus dont je vais avoir besoin. »

-« Justement, autant que pour une fois, le faite d'être des sorciers aide un peu. »

-« Il va voler ! »

-« Emprunter ce qu'il ne pourra avoir légalement. Allez ! J'y vais. Bon courage. »

-« Merci, à toi aussi. »

Elles s'embrassent avec passion puis se quittent.

Alix utilise son statut de policière pour accéder à la chambre d'hôpital de madame Prokofiev pendant que Gaëlle explique à Monsieur Debussy qu'elle doit réaliser un système pour sauver la vie d'une connaissance de sa chérie.

Ne remettant pas une seconde en doute la blonde, il travaille avec l'inspecteur Livingston pour lui obtenir tout ce dont elle a besoin. Son réseau de fournisseur et les capacités du sorcier ont permis à Gaëlle de travailler sans se soucier de contraintes matérielles.

Ainsi elle réussit à finir en deux heures. Jonathan endort alors le propriétaire du magasin pour pouvoir déposer le générateur et le laser dans une minuscule pochette que la blonde fixe ensuite au casque de résille. Elle range ensuit le tout dans sa poche. Avant de réveiller le vielle homme, le policier utile un sort de suggestion pour lui faire croire que tout vient d'être emporté par un transporteur.

Les au revoir sont rapidement expédiés. Ils montent dans le studio de l'inventeur pour pouvoir transplaner plus rapidement.

Quand ils pénètrent dans la chambre d'hôpital, Alix et madame Prokofiev sont en grande discussion.

Après que l'inspectrice ait fait les présentations, Gaëlle, intimidée, prend la parole.

-« Madame. »

-« Appelez-moi Marie, vous me sauvez la vie, je ne peux faire moins que de vous considérer comme une amie. »

-« Je l'espère mais tant que l'on a pas essayé mon invention, rien n'est moins sûre. »

-« Votre compagne en est persuadée et cela me suffit. »

Gaëlle, rougissante :-« Merci. Donc Marie, je vous explique comment on va procéder. Alix va faire tomber tous vos cheveux, je positionne alors le casque sur votre crane. Ensuite je l'allume, ma moitié cesse de contenir les sortilèges et nous procédons aux réglages du laser pour obtenir la puissance minimal. Cette partie risque d'être douloureuse mais elle est obligatoire. »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, avec ce que j'ai déjà subi, je suis rodée. En plus c'est pour que tout cela s'arrête donc ça va aller. »

-« Tant mieux. Une fois le réglage trouvé, Alix solidarise mon invention grâce à un sort de cicatrisation, je n'ai utilisé que du matériel chirurgical pour la résille donc il n'y a aucun risque pour votre peau. Quand c'est fait, elle fait repousser vos cheveux. »

-« Gaëlle, je ne pourrais plus faire de magie ? »

-« Non, désolé. »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'était juste une coquetterie d'une vieille dame. Si on procédait à cette mise en place ? Alix va commencer à fatiguer à maintenir le sortilège qui évite que je me consume. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, tout est fini. L'appareil fonctionne et empêche les neurones d'Anna de la bruler de l'intérieure. Lors du passage de relais, le cri qu'elle poussa à quelque peu déstabilisé Gaëlle. La nervosité qu'il en a résulté à fait perdre beaucoup de moyen à la blonde. Heureusement sa dulcinée s'en est aperçu et la pris à part. Après beaucoup de câlins, de bisous et de paroles réconfortantes, elle l'a ramené dans de meilleures dispositions permettant ainsi que le réglage se fasse au plus vite.

Euphorique, la vélane descend du lit et vient chaleureusement enlacer l'inventeur. Elle a les larmes aux yeux en la remerciant.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre quatorze

Après une longue embrassade madame Prokofiev s'écarte de Gaëlle et retourne se coucher.

-Vous n'allez pas bien, Marie? S'inquiète la blonde.

-Je suis un peu fatiguée. Le docteur m'avait dit cet après-midi que j'aurais besoin de rester ici encore deux jours même si vous régliez mon problème de dysfonctionnement magique et je ne l'avais pas cru. À priori, il connaît bien son métier, ce n'est clairement pas aujourd'hui que je vais pouvoir aller valser.

-Marie, on va vous laisser vous reposer alors. En plus les visites finissent dans cinq minutes. Je préviens votre fille et votre époux de votre guérison, dès que je suis de retour au commissariat.

-Merci Alix.

-Excusez-moi mais Flora n'a pas de téléphone portable ? Intervient Gaëlle.

-Si, bien sûr mais ici la technologie moldue ne fonctionne pas.

-Que je suis bête ! S'exclame l'inspectrice en sortant le cadeau de sa chérie.

Trente secondes plus tard, la mère peut rassurer sa fille elle-même. Le couple quitte ensuite leur nouvelle amie.

A peine se trouvent-elles dans le couloir désert de l'hôpital que la sorcière capture la main de sa douce, la fait pivoter vers elle et l'embrasse avec passion.

-Je sais que je vais mettre à mal ta modestie mais tu es un véritable génie, mon amour ! Tu viens de sauver la vie de Marie !

-J'ai juste bricolé un truc qui a fonctionné. Bougonne la blonde mal alaise.

-Mais bien sûr ! Et moi je suis juste la reine d'Angleterre ! Qu'as dit Monsieur Debussy quand tu lui en as parlé ?

-Il a dit comme toi, qu'il fallait que je le produise à grand échelle. Il m'a demandé d'en fabriquer un pour le montrer à des investisseurs qu'il connait.

-C'est génial.

-J'espère ne pas le décevoir.

-Ton générateur fonctionne parfaitement ?

-Oui.

-Alors comment pourrais-tu le décevoir ?

-J'ai trouvé l'idée en surfant sur le net. J'ai peur de passer pour une plagiaire.

-Si un générateur comme le tien existait déjà, ne crois-tu pas que les médias en auraient parlé ?

-Si bien sûr.

-En plus, un autre a peut-être eu l'idée mais c'est toi qui a fabriqué un générateur qui fonctionne. L'inventeur de l'avion c'est Clément Ader et pas Léonard de Vinci ou Icar.

-Merci mon amour de me soutenir ainsi.

-C'est normal, je t'aime. Par contre, tu devrais déposer un brevet avant de montrer ton invention, il ne faudrait pas te la faire voler par l'un des investisseurs.

Après un deuxième baisé, elles reprennent leur marche.

-Dis, Alix, pourquoi penses-tu que tes parents et le commissaire sont impliqués dans notre retour à la civilisation et ton ignorance ce qui s'est réellement passé alors que seul le capitaine Dukas était à ton chevet à ton réveil ?

Il faut quelques secondes à l'inspectrice pour comprendre que sa chérie parle de l'épisode où elles se sont retrouvées dans la neige, en pleine forêt sans savoir comment.

-Parce que la procédure veut que ce soit les forces d'interventions qui s'occupe des exfiltration. Or si cela avait été eux qui s'en étaient chargé, ses membres n'auraient pu s'empêcher de s'en vanter auprès de moi qui les bat à chaque entrainement en commun.

-Tu es réserviste dans l'armée sorcier ?

-Non ! Mon monde n'est pas assez peuplé pour avoir une armée de métier. Seule le capitaine Massenet, qui commande l'escadron, est un militaire de carrières. Les dix à vingt-cinq soldats qui le composent, selon la mission, sont des policiers et des élèves policiers volontaires. Le commissariat de la cour des miracles est en quelque sorte notre pentagone à nous.

-Je comprends mieux. Et comment nous ont-ils retrouvées, d'après toi ?

-Je ne pense pas que mes parents me lanceraient un sort d'oubliette ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas repris connaissance donc que je ne nous ai pas transplané dans l'hôpital militaire. Il ne reste plus que l'activation de ma planque d'identification.

-Une plaque d'identité ! Comme les GI américain ? L'interrompt Gaëlle.

-Oui mais qui indique, quand on appui dessus, la position de son possesseur sur un planisphère accroché au mur dans le bureau du commissaire. En voulant connaitre notre identité, l'homme chez qui tu as réussi à nous traîner ou plus vraisemblablement les autorités une fois que nous fûmes dans un centre de soin, nous ont fouillé et ont dû la toucher.

-Il a donc été facile au commissaire Stravinsky de garder le secret sur ta disparition et de venir te chercher avec ton père puisque c'est lui qui est chargé de s'occuper de ce genre de chose.

-C'est exactement ça !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas ! C'est pour cela que je veux demander à mes parents. Je ne vois pas Igor faire cela de son propre chef.

Gaëlle garde le silence et semble préoccupée.

La brune l'enlace et lui demande pourquoi

-J'ai peur que tes parents aient agi ainsi parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que nous soyons ensemble ou alors qu'une prophétie dit que notre amour engendrerait un grand malheur.

-Pour la prophétie, je ne pense pas que tu doives t'en faire. Si notre couple était un danger, la grand-mère voyante d'Arnaud ne nous aurait pas poussées à nous rapprocher. Et pour mes parents, on va régler la question immédiatement. Je ne veux pas que tu continues à t'angoisser.

La seconde qui suit, Alix transplane avec Gaëlle dans ses bras. La moldue, une fois la surprise et le malaise dû au voyage magique passé, découvre qu'elle est devant un mas provençal.

-Tu m'as emmené chez toi. S'exclame-t-elle au bord de la panique. Mais c'est pas possible, je ne peux pas débarquer chez tes parents sans qu'ils m'aient invitée. Ils ne sont même pas prévenus de mon arrivée. En plus, je viens les mains vide et dans une tenue parfaitement négligée.

-Je sais bien que c'est beaucoup te demander mais tu ne crois pas que c'est la meilleure méthode. Si on organisait ta présentation dans les règles ou si j'allais seule les interroger sur la raison de leur intervention l'année dernière, tu paniquerais tout le temps que durerais l'attente. Là, on fait d'une pierre trois coups, tu leur es présentée, tu as ta réponse en direct et tu n'as pas l'angoisse de l'attente.

Choquée, la blonde regarde sa douce avec des yeux assassins.

-Amour, si jamais mes parents te sont hostiles, ce qui m'étonnerait énormément, je te promets de te transplaner dans la seconde dans ton studio. Pour ta tenue, je te trouve parfaite dans ce pull en mohair blanc et ce slim noir. Précise-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Gaëlle découvre alors qu'elle est habillée exactement comme samedi dernier lors de leur premier rendez-vous. Elle rentre alors dans une colère noire.

-Alix Delibes ! Je n'apprécie absolument pas ton comportement ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de me prendre pour une poupée a qui tu peux faire faire ce que bon te semble et que tu peux habiller à ta convenance! Ceci est mon unique mise en garde ! La prochaine fois, même si cela m'anéantira tant je t'aime, je te quitte !

La sorcière mortifiée n'a pas le temps de s'excuser qu'une voix, qu'elle connait trop bien, s'élève derrière elle pour demander ce qu'il se passe. Le visage devenu extrêmement pâle de son amour la sort immédiatement de son immobilisme. Elle lui saisit la main puis se retourne. Elle fait face alors à une femme lui ressemblant beaucoup, bien que plus petite d'une quinzaine de centimètre et plus âgée, qui bras croisé, sourcil froncés la fusille du regard. L'homme derrière elle a comme la femme dépassé la quarantaine. Il est l'archétype du bucheron canadien, presque deux mètres de haut, une musculature d'hercule et une largeur d'épaule rivalisant avec une armoire normande, heureusement le tout est adouci par sourire bienveillant.

-Maman, Papa ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Nous allions bien jusqu'au moment où nous avons appris par ton amie que tu usais de ta magie sur elle sans son consentement. Réplique madame Delibes.

Cette remarque fait automatiquement oublier sa timidité à Gaëlle qui prend instinctivement la défense de sa belle.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui est arrivé, madame. Votre fille étant plus rapide que moi à analyser les choses, elle a donc logiquement devancé ma décision. Dans cette dispute, c'est moi qui suis fautive de m'en prendre à elle, j'aurais dû réfléchir plus vite au lieu de m'emporter.

-Gaëlle ! S'écrit sa chérie outrée, en se tournant vers elle. Arrête de toujours te dévaloriser ainsi ! J'en ai fait qu'à ma tête et tu me l'as reproché avec raison, point ! J'apprécie que tu prennes ma défense mais pas que tu nies tes immense qualités.

-Il n'y a que toi qui pense ainsi ! Ton amour t'aveugle. Si tu demandais à mes anciens professeurs, ils te confirmeront que tu as tort.

-Il n'y a pas que moi ! Il y a tous ceux qui te connaissent vraiment. Tu veux que je te ramène au chevet de Marie et qu'on lui demande ce qu'elle pense de ton invention qui lui permet d'être en vie ?

-Gna Gna Gna C'était juste un coup de chance. Rétorque la blonde avec mauvaise foi.

-Tu veux que j'aille rechercher le nundu que ton collier a envoi balader pour être vraiment convaincu. Demande la brune avec un sourire en coin.

-Parlons-en de ce combat ! Comme preuve de mon incapacité, il se pose là ! Un simple coup de queue de ce gros chat m'a envoyé bouler et m'a fracturé le poignet !

-Gaëlle ! Alix ! On est en hiver, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait plus raisonnable de continuer cette conversation à l'intérieure ?

-Oui maman.

-Oui madame.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils sont tous les quatre assis autour de la table basse du salon, se réchauffant grâce à un bon feu et grignotant du saucisson sec, des toasts garnis de tapenade et des noix de cajou.

-Maintenant que nous sommes un peu restaurés, faisons les présentations. Commence la maitresse de maison. Je suis Carmen Delibes et voici mon mari Léo Delibes.

-Et moi je suis Alix Delibes. Termine la jeune fille de la maison avec un grand sourire.

Comprenant que sa fille tente de détendre l'atmosphère devenue pesante au moment où sa femme est devenue protocolaire, l'homme de la maison enchaine.

-Je suis content que tu te serves maintenant de ton vrai nom, ma chérie. Mais il est vrai qu'une inspectrice se faisant appeller Alix Possible, la petite soeur de Kim Possible, cela ne ferait pas très serieux.

-Dis celui qui se faisait appeler super basket boy le garçon aux chaussures bioniques. Rétorque sa femme.

-Mais je courais tres vite avec ces tennis. J'ai compris que bien plus tard que Alain, mon grand frère, avait jeté un sort qui accroissait ma vitesse de dix pour cent parce qu'un voisin idiot se moquait de moi à cause de ma petite taille.

Gaëlle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir une réaction d'étonnement peu discrête que l'homme remarque.

-Et oui, pendant toute ma primaire j'étais le plus petit de ma classe.

Maintenant que l'ambiance est détendue, la demoiselle de la maison s'empare alors de la main de sa douce et prend la parole.

-Maman, Papa. Je vous présente Gaëlle Saint-Saëns, la femme que j'aime.

-Bienvenue dans la famille Gaëlle. Saluent les parents.

-Merci. Répond la blonde.

-Je suis étonnée et touchée que vous ayez officialisé votre couple auprès de nous aussi vite. Commente Carmen.

Voyant dans cette remarque une bonne occasion pour aborder la vraie raison de leur présence ici, Alix ne demande pas à sa mère comment elle sait qu'elle est en couple depuis peu de temps et se lance.

-Ce midi nous avons dû utiliser le sort des âmes sœurs pour réussir à récupérer le bâton de marche de Merlin. Explique-t-elle. La mise en commun de nos souvenirs, nous a permis de reconstituer l'incident en Syrie et mon sauvetage par Gaëlle qui diffère de la version officielle. Etant sûre que vous y êtes pour quelques choses dans l'existence de cette version très éloignée de la réalité, nous sommes venues pour savoir pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit.

-Effectivement, ta mère et moi, ainsi qu'Igor et le capitaine Dukas avons travestie la vérité mais c'est uniquement pour ton bien. Alix, en tansplanant aussi loin que l'Albanie, en plein combat, tu as déserté.

-En Albanie ! S'exclame la brune.

-Je vois que vous n'avez pas tous les éléments. Nous vous les raconterons plus tard. Donc, en devenant un déserteur, comme tu le sais, tu rendais impossible ton entrée dans la police. Donc nous avons inventé cette chute dans une crypte secrète qui t'aurais protégé de l'explosion et aurais empêché les secours de te trouver tout de suite. Nous aurions voulu te dire la vérité à ce moment-là, ne serait-ce que pour que tu penses à autre chose qu'à tes camarades morts mais comme tu es la pire menteuse que nous connaissons nous ne voulions pas qu'au cours de l'entretien final pour devenir inspecteur, l'examinateur comprenne tout et t'empêche de réaliser ton rêve.

-Pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit une fois que j'ai été policière.

-Tu commençais enfin à retrouver le sourire et à ne plus penser à tes amis disparus. Intervient sa mère. Nous avions peur de te faire replonger en en parlant, surtout que tu aurais bien été capable de croire que tu les avais lâchement abandonnés.

-C'est pas faut. Répond sa fille.

-Gaëlle je suis sûr que tu pensais que nous avions caché la vérité parce que nous ne voulions pas que notre fille soit avec toi ? Interrogé monsieur Delibes.

-C'est exactement ça, papa ! Comment as-tu deviné ?

-Grâce à votre conversation tout à l'heure. Elle a minimisé tous les actions extraordinaires que tu lui as citées.

Sentant la blonde mal à l'aise et ayant besoin d'évacuer cet épisode qui reste comme le pire de sa vie de mère, Carmen intervient en le racontant.

\- -A deux heures du matin, l'année dernière, le jour de ton anniversaire, Igor nous a appelés en larme pour nous annoncer ta mort, Alix. Pendant une heure nous avons pleuré toutes les larmes de notre corps avec ton père. Et puis ton parrain nous a rappelés, il nous a alors dit qu'aucune trace de toi n'avait été trouvée. Nous avons immédiatement transplané jusqu'à la cours des miracles pour être au plus près du récepteur des signaux des plaque d'identification. Nous avons attendu cinq heures dans le bureau d'Igor. Chaque seconde qui passait me donnait l'impression d'emporté un peu de moi-même tant la douleur et la peur de ne jamais te revoir étaient intenses.

Et puis le planisphère s'est allumé, indiquant ta présence en Albanie. Nous y sommes allés dans la seconde, baguette en main, prêt à tuer toute personne se trouvant entre toi et nous. Heureusement, nous sommes arrivés dans le service d'urgence d'un hôpital. Tu étais allongée inconsciente sur un lit. En échangeant dans un mauvais anglais, nous avons compris qu'un garde forestier t'avais trouvé devant la porte de sa cabane après que Gaëlle t'ai tiré sur plusieurs kilomètres dans la neige et l'ai appelé.

Les parents ravalent un sanglot et se soutiennent en se serrant la main.

-Gaëlle nous ne pourrons jamais te remercier assez d'avoir sauvé notre fille. Reprend Léo. Je sais, continue-t-il sans lui laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que tu vas trouver toutes les excuses possible pour minimiser ta bravoure mais sache que pour nous il n'existera jamais d'acte plus héroïque que ce que tu as fait cette nuit-là. Grace à ton abnégation, ma fille ne souffrit que de quelques engelure alors que les docteurs envisageaient de t'amputer des mains n'ayant pas réussi à t'enlever les bouts de bois que tu avais utilisé comme bâtons de marche. Je n'ose imaginer les douleurs que tu as du subir. Alors non, jamais nous n'aurions pu penser que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour Alix.

-Nous savons que notre fille est parfaitement capable de prendre ses décisions seule, enchaine la mère. En plus si elle est amoureuse de toi, rien de ce que nous dirons ne la fera changer d'avis.

-C'est clair ! Confirme Alix.

-L'hôpital n'ayant pas de spécialiste pour vous traiter, les médecins vous avaient anesthésié, en attendant de vous transférer dans la capitale, pour éviter que vous souffriez de vos brûlures. Cela a été une nouvelle chance pour vous. Ainsi quand nous avons transplaner avec vous en Syrie, Paul n'a eu qu'à soigner vos blessures et pas à d'abord défaire ce que les moldus avait fait. Mais même pour ce grand médicomage, il a fallu près de deux heures pour que tu sois complément guéri Gaëlle.

-Quoi ! Elle était si atteinte ! S'exclame Alix.

-Je viens de dire que les médecins moldus envisageaient de lui couper les deux mains, ma chérie. Ils ne pensent pas de telles extrémités pour un ongle retourné.

-Je sais bien papa! Mais j'ai l'habitude que la médecine soit très rapide.

Sentant qu'il va encore être question de l'hypothétique exploit qu'elle aurait réalisé en sauvant sa belle, Gaëlle intervient.

-Excusez-moi, sauriez-vous pourquoi et comment je suis arrivée moi aussi en Albanie à côté d'Alix, que je n'avais jamais vu et accessoirement pourquoi nous sommes-nous trouvées précisément là ?

-Je me suis posé la même question, répond Léo Delibes. Pour le lieu, c'est facile à expliquer c'est l'exacte milieu du trajet à vol d'oiseau entre ton studio et l'endroit où combattait Alix. Mais pour le reste, je n'ai pas trouvé d'explication. Il n'y a aucun précédent d'un non-mage ayant pu transplané.

-Je te dis que c'est parce qu'elles sont des âmes sœurs, intervient Carmen. Gaëlle a perçu le danger qu'encourait notre fille et l'a appelé à elle pour la sauver. C'est comme lorsqu'une mère réussi à soulever une charge énorme pour dégager son enfant.

-Paul dit la même chose ! Vous êtes tous les deux de véritable romantique. Se moque son mari.

-C'est le capitaine Dukas qui nous a conseillé de faire le sort des âmes sœur. Précise Alix.

-Cela confirme son côté midinette. Commente son père.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené avec vous pour me soigner?

-Tu venais de sauver notre fille, nous ne pouvions pas te laisser perdre tes mains.

-Merci beaucoup.

-C'était la moindre des choses que nous pouvions faire.

-Et comment avez-vous su où j'habitais?

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'avons pas usé sur toi d'impérium, de véritasérum ou du sort d'oubliette. Nous te l'avons simplement demandé alors que tu commençais à te réveiller mais que l'anesthésique moldu continuait à être suffisamment actif pour que tu ne t'en souviennes pas après. A moi maintenant de vous poser des questions.

Alix ! Le bâton de Merlin contient-il des sortilèges inconnus ?

-Hé ! Moi aussi j'ai des questions, Intervient la mère. Je voudrais savoir comment vous l'avez trouvé. Igor nous a juste dit que tu avais retrouvé Gaëlle et qu'elle t'assistait pour une enquête.

Les filles racontent alors leur semaine de collaboration. Et quand Alix encense un peu trop Gaëlle, un de ses parents prend, à chaque fois, un malin plaire à relater une bêtise de leur fille ou un de ses exploit pour que la timidité de blonde ne soit pas trop mise à mal. Cette soirée se passe donc d'une très agréable façon.

A plus de onze heures du soir, Alix ramène sa dulcinée dans son appartement.

-Amour, samedi, quand nous mangions au Pot d'étain, tu m'as dit que l'année dernière tu faisais d'étrange cauchemar. Quels étaient-ils ?

-C'était des scènes de guerres ! Réalise avec surprise Gaëlle. Alors que justement tu combattais en Syrie. Tu y as été envoyé à partir de septembre ?

-Oui, et c'est à partir de cette date que tu as fait des cauchemars, je suppose.

-Oui. Dieu ! Tu as vécu en vrai ce qui m'a fait cauchemarder pendant des mois ! Mon amour, c'est horrible ! S'exclame Gaëlle en enlaçant sa belle.

-Oui, la guerre est vraiment un enfer. Mais maintenant c'est fini et je vis une merveilleuse histoire d'amour avec toi.

-Merci, moi aussi.

Après un baiser tout doux et tout tendre, la sorcière reprenant en plaisantant.

-Donc on peut clairement prétendre au titre du couple internet.

-Pardon ? Demande Gaëlle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bah oui, nous sommes les amoureuses le plus connecté entre elle. Explique Alix en rigolant.

-Heureusement que tu n'as jamais voulu faire carrière dans l'humour, mon amour.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre quinze

Le lendemain matin, Gaëlle descend à la boutique avec la ferme intention de rédiger le brevet de son générateur. Après une heure de recherche sur internet, monsieur Debussy la trouve penchée sur une longue liste griffonnée sur un bout de papier, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés à force de se les manipuler en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle lit, un crayon derrière l'oreille, un autre entre les dents et un troisième dans la main. Etonné, il l'interroge.

-Que se passe-t-il, Gaëlle ?

Elle le lui explique en se contrôlant pour rester polie tant elle frôle la crise de panique devant cette entreprise qui lui semble insurmontable.

-Je vois ! J'étais dans le même état pour ma première invention. C'est bien que tu veuilles breveter la tienne, c'est exactement le sujet que je voulais aborder avec toi aujourd'hui.

-Ah bon!

-Oui hier, tu as sauvé la vie de l'amie d'Alix avec ta machine. C'est noble mais si un ingénieur tombe dessus, il va comprendre immédiatement son potentiel et la copier.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu déposé un brevet. Ment la demoiselle.

Elle ne peut absolument pas lui dire que personne ne trouvera sa réalisation parce qu'elle est magiquement cachée au fond d'un minuscule sac et qu'elle a surtout cherché à faire plaisir à sa chérie avec l'enregistrement de sa création.

-C'est une bonne chose. Si tu veux, je sais qu'écrire n'est pas ton fort, je peux t'aider en rédigeant ton brevet.

-Vous feriez ça ! Ce serait vraiment super.

-Par contre, je t'ai regardé monter ton générateur hier et si pour toi cela semblais aussi simple et évident que de changer la cartouche d'une imprimante, pour moi cela m'est apparu aussi complexe et improbable que de réussir une chirurgie du cerveau avec des gants de boxe et des lunettes de soudeur

-Mais je n'ai fait qu'appliquer les cours que vous m'avez donnés ! S'exclame la blonde, choquée.

-Gaëlle, je parle anglais mais jamais je ne serais capable d'écrire Hamlet. Ma grande invention, c'est un économiseur d'énergie pour les chaudières utilisées dans l'industrie et j'ai eu besoin de deux ans pour le mettre au point. Toi, ta première création c'est un générateur électrique suffisamment puissant pour assurer l'autonomie énergétique d'une maison pendant un an et simplement alimenté par le mouvement d'aimants se repoussant, ce qui va vraisemblablement révolutionné le monde. D'ailleurs pendant que j'y pense, il faudra protéger ta machine au niveau international, elle va susciter la convoitise de beaucoup.

-c'est vous qui savez.

-Et il t'a fallu combien de temps pour arriver à ce prodige ?

-Deux jours. Répond-elle d'une toute petite voix. Et d'ailleurs ce n'est pas moi qui en est eu l'idée, je l'ai trouvé sur internet. Fini-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Deux jours ! S'exclame le centralien. Nous ne sommes définitivement pas dans la même catégorie même si c'est dur pour toi de l'admettre. Il va falloir te montrer patiente et pédagogue pour que j'aie une chance de tout comprendre des subtilités de ton invention et rédiger un brevet vraiment fidèle.

-D'accord. Répond la demoiselle sans être vraiment convaincu.

\- Que dirais-tu de venir déjeuner avec moi ce midi pour que tu m'expliques la théorie ? Tu me montreras ensuite la pratique dans l'après-midi, le matériel que tu as commandé devrait être arrivé d'ici là.

-Cela me va.

-Pour l'idée que tu as trouvé sur le net, je vais me renseigner mais je pense que ce n'est pas important dans ton cas puisque que tu brevètes une machine.

-Je l'espère.

-Si tu n'as rien à ajouter, j'aimerais ouvrir la boutique alors je te conseille de te recoiffer.

Le rouge aux joues la demoiselle part se redonner un coup de peigne.

Et elle fait bien, à peine le rideau de fer levé et la porte déverrouillée, qu'un homme d'un peu moins de quarante ans dans un élégant costume de grand couturier entre. Il tient à la main une valisette.

Après les salutations d'usage, le client s'agenouille, ouvre son bagage et en sort une boite en bois d'une trentaine de centimètres représentant un bâtiment majestueux. . Il la pose ensuite sur le comptoir.

-C'est le théâtre Mariinsky, S'exclame Gaëlle.

-Oui, exactement. Vous êtes amatrice de danse classique mademoiselle ?

-Oui.

-Alors vous devriez apprécier l'intérieur.

L'homme ouvre les attaches camouflées au milieu de l'arête inferieure de chaque face puis soulève la partie supérieure. Apparait alors la scène du célèbre opéra, les rideaux de velours rouge des coulisses encadrent un plateau bleu vert, le mur du fond représente une étendue d'eau bordé d'arbre où nagent quelques cygnes sous une magnifique lune

-C'est le décor du lac des cygnes, s'émerveille la demoiselle en se penchant pour mieux voir.

-Tout à fait. C'est une boite à musique, fabriqué à Saint-Pétersbourg juste après que Petitpas est repris et augmenté de deux actes ce ballet. Explique son propriétaire tout en faisant tourner la clef situé à l'avant de la scène.

Le thème le plus célèbre de Tchaïkovski retentie une fois le mécanisme remonté et une danseuse apparait. Elle est en arabesque, c'est-à-dire sur un pied son autre jambe lever derrière elle à l'horizontale. Elle glisse jusqu'au milieu de la scène où elle tourne sur elle-même. Et là tout s'arrête.

-Normalement, explique l'homme, la danseuse devrait faire une autre pirouette puis rentrer dans la coulisse. J'étais au courant de ce dysfonctionnement en l'achetant. Passant tout mon temps libre à bricoler, je pensais pouvoir le réparer moi-même mais il faut croire que fabriquer des petits gadgets électroniques et restaurer une boite à musique sont deux choses différente. Est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir l'arranger pour la fin de semaine, j'aimerais l'offrir à ma mère comme cadeau de noël?

Monsieur Debussy, certain que sa jeune employée réussira sans problème à la réparer et qu'en plus elle en sera ravie, accepte et donne rendez-vous au client à 18 heures vendredi. Une fois seuls, la blonde exulte enfin.

-Merci d'avoir accepté cette réparation, je vais pouvoir apprendre à faire la même chose et ainsi en fabriquer une pour maman, elle sera aux anges.

-Tu te souviens que tu dois aussi m'assister dans la rédaction de ton brevet ?

-Oh ça, je ne risque pas d'oublier.

Après quatre jours de travail acharné, tout est terminé en temps et en heure, le brevet déposé, les deux boites à musique prête, l'une réparé et l'autre terminé.

Le client est si ravi qu'il paye sans rechigner les milles euros demandés, Gaëlle ayant dû construire un mécanisme complet pour mobiliser la danseuse, celui d'origine gauchi par le temps ne pouvant être réparé.

La boutique fermée, les autres employés parties profiter de ce long week-end de noël, monsieur Debussy rejoint Gaëlle dans l'atelier.

Il découvre alors la demoiselle en train de batailler pour emballer la boite à musique destinée à sa mère et visiblement c'est le papier cadeau qui mène largement au score. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander comment elle peut réparer tout ce qu'elle veut et ne pas réussir à faire une chose aussi simple, mais pour éviter de la vexer il ne dit rien.

-Tu me montres ta création et je t'aide après.

-D'accord.

Apparaît alors devant lui une réplique de l'opéra royal de Covent Garden gravée sur un cube en bois blanc d'une trentaine de centimètres de côté.

-Tu es aussi une artiste de la pyrogravure ! Mais ce n'est pas possible tu as tous les talents. S'exclame l'ancien centralien.

-Pas du tout, j'ai simplement fixé un fer à souder sur un bras robotisé couplé à un programme semblable à ceux utilisé par les imprimantes 3D qui l'a manœuvré en fonction de photos détaillées trouvé par internet. Une fois les façades reproduites sur les planches de bois, je n'ai eu qu'à les assembler.

Gaëlle soulève le couvercle pour montre la scène. Il s'agit du décor de la scène du balcon de Roméo et Juliette chorégraphié par MacMillan.

\- J'ai utilisé le même système mais là avec un pistolet à peinture.

-En effet c'est simple. Commente monsieur Debussy avec ironie.

-Le plus dur a été de trouvé les images sur le net. Précise naïvement la demoiselle.

-Mais il n'y a rien de tout ça dans l'atelier! S'étonne-t-il ensuite.

-J'ai un peu bidouillé votre matériel mais j'ai tout remis en état une fois que j'ai eu fini. Explique la blonde un peu gênée.

-Gaëlle comment en viens-tu créer de tels outils pour décorer une simple boîte à musique ? S'interroge l'homme. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser du papier photo et une imprimante laser si tu ne sais pas peindre ou dessiner.

-Je n'y ai même pas pensé. Avoue la demoiselle. Je voulais quelque chose d'authentique rappelant le travail des ébénistes. J'ai d'abord envisagé de faire sculpter, par le robot, l'opéra dans un cube de bois mais cela aurait considérablement alourdie l'ensemble et détourné de sa fonction première la boite à musique.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah elle serait devenue, avant tout, une parfaite réplique de Covent Garden.

-Je comprends. Et pourquoi ne pas peindre alors ?

-Par goût. Je trouve cela plus jolie ainsi.

-C'est effectivement un très beau travail, ta mère va être ravie.

-Merci, je l'espère, j'ai tout fait pour. Vous voulez voir et entendre les automates.

-Évidemment.

Elle remonte donc le mécanisme à l'aide de la clé. Quand elle a fini, au son de la musique de ballet de Serge Prokofiev, un danseur de côté cour et une danseuse de côté jardin, sortent des coulisses. Ils se rejoignent au centre de la scène puis se mettent à tourner ensemble avant de repartir d'où ils viennent.

-C'est sublime Gaëlle ! Marie va en être émerveillée.

-Merci. Répond la blonde tout intimidée.

-Allez ! Enchaine son patron en attrapant le papier cadeau. Emballons ce magnifique cadeau avant qu'Alix n'arrive. Il ne faudrait pas que tu perdes une minute de votre précieux temps ensemble à faire quelque chose d'aussi futile.

Gaëlle l'aide sans rien répondre mais est aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

-Et tu vas lui offrir quoi d'ailleurs?

-Un parfum de Charles Lutin.

-Très bon choix. La félicite son patron.

-Je l'espère. Par contre, je ne sais pas quoi prendre pour ses parents. Vous n'auriez pas une idée pour un couple d'une quarantaine d'année.

-Ses parents ? Elle te les a déjà présentés !

-Oui, lundi dernier alors que nous n'étions ensemble que depuis le samedi soir.

-Wahooo vous êtes un peu rapide, je trouve.

-Moi aussi.

-De mon temps on présentait son amoureuse à la famille quand on était certain que c'était la bonne et qu'on allait se fiancer.

-Oh, je suis certaine de passer le reste de ma vie avec Alix, là n'est pas le problème. Ce qui m'a ennuyée c'est que cela s'est fait sur un coup de tête.

-Vraiment ! C'est pourtant le seul moyen pour que tu ne panique pendant des heures.

-C'est exactement ce qu'a dit ma chérie.

-Et nous avions tort ?

-Non. Avoue Gaëlle.

-Alors pourquoi je te sens encore ennuyé par cet épisode ? Ils t'ont rejeté ?

-Absolument pas ! Ils m'ont accueillie à bras ouvert.

-C'est parce que tu penses ne pas pouvoir faire la même chose avec ta famille ?

\- Si je le fais, je serais répudiée. D'ailleurs, vous ne leur avez rien dit ? Demande-t-elle inquiète.

-Bien sûr que non. Mais tu ne crois pas que tu exagères. Certes ce sont de fervent catholique mais ils t'aiment et t'ont toujours soutenue.

-Sauf que là, on parle de l'un des grands tabous.

-De toute façon tu es majeur et tu vis dans le studio du haut maintenant donc tu n'as pas besoin de leur dire.

-Je le sais bien mais Alix va trouver bizarre que je ne rende pas la pareil. J'ai peur qu'elle croit que j'ai honte d'elle.

-Explique-lui la situation. Si elle t'aime elle comprendra qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille.

-Vous avez surement raison.

-Oh toi, tu es en train de faire un complexe par rapport à ta famille.

-Mais comment faire autrement ? Je les adore mais là où ils rejettent ce qui n'est pas comme eux, les parents d'Alix me considèrent pratiquement déjà comme leur deuxième fille.

-Ecoute Gaëlle, si cela te perturbe tant, c'est une raison supplémentaire pour aborder ce sujet au plus vite avec ta chérie. Le garder pour toi, c'est te donner des soucis inutiles qui risquent de gâcher les moments que vous passez ensemble.

-Je vais voir. Répond la jeune fille pas convaincu.

Le comprenant mais ne voulant pas la braquer, l'homme change de sujet.

-Tu pourrais offrir à tes futurs beaux-parents une bonne bouteille de vin pour le père, il y en a à des prix abordable chez Jacques en face. Et pour la mère, un bonzaï, j'en ai vu de très bien chez Nicole à côté.

-Oh merci ! Ce sont de supers idées ! J'irais demain avant d'aller chez mes parents.

-Tu va leur donner quand leur cadeau ?

-Je rentre ici, lundi dans l'après-midi, je me change, Alix vient me chercher pour que nous allions chez elle pour l'apéritif où nous échangerons nos présents. Après nous revenons ici pour un diner romantique. Et vous, vous passez Noël dans votre maison en Normandie.

-Oui, avec mon fils et sa petite famille.

-Moi, je vais comme tous les ans chez mon oncle.

-Messe de minuit et repas interminable en perspective donc.

-Oui, mais cela va surtout être l'occasion de voir ma cousine Camille que je n'ai pas vu depuis cet été. D'après maman, elle aurait un petit copain, un certain Jacques. Je vais pouvoir la taquiner.

Le bip prévenant la demoiselle de l'arrivée d'un message sur son téléphone portable l'interrompt. Après s'être excusée, elle regarde son contenu.

-C'est Alix, elle est déjà devant la porte de mon appartement ! Et je n'ai rien rangé !

-Cela devra attendre mardi matin. Nos femmes nous attendent et c'est une chose qu'il ne faut jamais faire.


End file.
